Our Senior Year
by MoonlightStar400
Summary: Sequel to 'Past and Future' Team Rose and Team Sonic were getting along over the last few years. When they become Seniors, surprises and drama is coming in their way. Can they survive the whole school year? Or will the surprises take over? No flames please. CHAPTER 13 NOW UP
1. Chapter 1:Last Day of School

**A/N: Before you read this story, please read 'Past and Future' so you can get the plot and jokes. Thank you for reading this.**

**Yeah **_**right**_**. I just wanted to say that XD But still, you need to read that :P Hello people! It's me, **_**MoonlightStar400 **_**And of course, since school is already on session, I'm going to give you guys a special gift. That's right, I'm giving you the sequel to 'Past and Future'.**

**As you might all know, Amy and Sonic were enemies since they can remember. But in this plot, all of our favorite characters are already in **_**Junior**_** and soon to be **_**Seniors**_**. And there will be a little twist in the story forward (Winky face). So if you love Past and Future then you will love this sequel. **

**Well anyways, thank you for reading my Author's Note. I really appreciate it and I hope that you'll like the sequel. If this chapter is a good one, than I'll probably make the future chapters more longer than Past and Future. Thanks again for reading this note, now here's Chapter 1 of **_**Our Senior Year!**_

_**Our Senior Year**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Can you believe that the school year is almost over?" Rouge asked, eating her lunch and was talking to her friends, "And were soon to be Seniors!" Amy nodded to her and dranked her cup of soda.

"Yeah, but the bad thing is that we still need to wear uniforms." Blaze told her, "But on the school's website they said that their going to make something special for the Seniors." Sonia nodded to her.

"Right. As you might all know, I've been the school's Counselor for 3 years now." Sonia said proudly, "But next year, I can't be the counselor anymore." Cream almost choked on her apple juice and started to cough.

"Why not?" Amy asked to her, "Your such an awesome Counselor! Why would they-"

"I've had the job for 3 years now." Sonia answered to her, "And besides, Seniors can't be in the staff anymore like back then." Amy gasped and put her carton of milk down. She then stared at her in the eyes, which made Sonia sweatdrop.

"Sonia the Hedgehog!" Amy shouted, "Without you, we wouldn't know what were going to have for lunch!" Sonia chuckled nervously and shook her head. Amy took a long sigh and went back eating her fries. When she was about to eat one, two hands covered her eyes and was standing behind her.

"Guess who..." He sing-songed to her. Amy thought about it and snapped her fingers out of nowhere.

"Sonic!" She exclaimed, she putted her hands on his. She then looked up at him and smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" Sonic gave her one of his hottest smiles and soon Amy started to swoon.

"Ugh, take your romance else where." Rouge said, seeing at them disgusted, "Were eating here." Both hedgehogs looked at her and sweatdrop.

"Oh come on, you do that to Knuckles, don't you?" Blaze asked, eating her hamburger, "But not in front of us, right?" Rouge blushed and looked away from the group.

"No." She answered to them, "I just have a good relationship with him. That's all." All the girls looked at her and sighed.

"So anyways, have you heard about a new boy group?" Tikal asked, looking at her friends, "Their called 'Comet's 4'." All the girls looked at her and soon Sonia started to swoon.

"Comet's 4!" She shouted happily, "Their so hot!" Amy looked at Sonia confusingly and soon Rouge and Wave did the same thing as Sonia.

"I agree!" Wave shouted. Rouge nodded fastly and started to have hearts on her eyes. Blaze looked at the girls with a wierd face on her face. Cream had the same face as well.

"Who?" Cream asked, tilting her head. Mostly all the girls stopped daydreaming and turned their heads over to the cream-colored rabbit. Cream gulped and soon Rouge started to talk.

"Comet's 4 is a boy group that is famous right now." Rouge told her, "And of course, the guys who are in the group are cute." Wave nodded along with Tikal and Sonia. Cream nodded slowly and then Blaze crossed her arms.

"So, what are their names?" Blaze asked to them. Rouge snapped back from her daze and shook her head.

"Well, there's the twins, Android and Asteroid," Rouge replied to her, "Both of them are pretty smart and hot at the same time. Though Android wears glasses, but who cares? He's hot!" Cream rolled her eyes and ate more of her hamburger.

"So, who are the others?" Amy asked to her. Sonic over heard her and turned his head towards her. Amy felt him seeing her way so she just chuckled nervously. "Not that I want to know more about them..." She said again. Sonic nodded to her while Amy let out a small sigh.

"Um... There's Sketch and Joshie." Rouge answered to her, "Joshie's is like a leader in the group." Sonia heard her and almost choke from her drink. She put her soda down and glared at the white bat.

"Excuse me? No, Joshie's isn't the leader, Asteroid is." Sonia told her, "He knows how to make their singing better! Have you seen the movie 'Comet's 4: The Beginning?" Rouge looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah!" Rouge exclaimed to her, "Wasn't Sketch _adorable _as a baby?" Sonia looked at her and sighed. She nodded slowly and soon Rouge smiled for victory.

"Don't change the subject." Sonia told her, "Everyone knows that Asteroid is the leader." Wave shook her head and sipped on her soda.

"No. Android is. " Wave told them, "Don't you think that the guy that wears glasses is cool? I mean, he has the IQ above 300." Cream looked up from her food and stared at the purple swallow.

As the bell rang, the girls groaned and throwed their food away in the trashcan. Amy went last and Sonic waited for her to finish. Once she throwed away her food, she walked over to Sonic and hugged him.

"C'mon, were going to be late for class." Amy told him, grabbing his arm, "You don't want to be late for your last day, right?" The blue hedgehog thought about and nodded slowly. Amy giggled and headed towards the exit of the cafeteria.

=x=X=x=

"-our father to find this land, Manlen Mobious, was the first one to become one of our heroes from back then." The history teacher said. Sonic yawned and waited for the bell to ring. He turned his heads towards Amy, who was yawning as well and writing down something on her notebook.

Sonic looked at her curiously and wanted to know what was going on with the pink hedgehog. He grabbed his phone from his pocket slowly and waited until the teacher didn't saw him. He putted his phone under the desk and started to text to Amy.

The pink hedgehog, who was dying inside of her head, waited until the bell rang. She then felt her phone vibrating in her right pocket. She looked down at it slowly and then at the history teacher.

"He also had brothers and sisters that their names were, Harrison Mobious, June Mobious, Arita Mobious-" The teacher said,. The other students were yawning and having their eyes slightly closed. Amy chuckled nervously and quickly grabbed her phone from her pocket.

_**You bored? ~Sonic**_

As Amy looked at it, she giggled and texted back at him as the teacher didn't saw then text each other. Once Sonic got her text, he chuckled.

**Yeah, but your here :P ~Amy**

_You want to play like that, eh little girl? _Sonic asked to himself, _Okay then, here's something that you'll laugh. _He texted quickly but softly as the teacher turned her head towards the class. He took a long sigh and submitted the text. Amy got it and looked at it carefully.

_**You should. Ms. Whatever her name is taking forever. I wonder when class is over... Do you? ~Sonic**_

Amy giggled to herself. When th teacher heard, she turned her head again but saw Amy and Sonic both looking at her with concentration. She stared at them for a second and went back to the board. Amy took a long sigh and went back texting to her boyfriend.

**Yeah, but hey, at least it isn't THAT bad, right? ~Amy**

"I see that Mr. Hedgehog and Ms. Rose knows the answers." The teacher said, looking at both Sonic and Amy, "Now tell us, Sonic and Amy, when did Manlen Mobious established this land?" Both hedgehogs looked at each other worriedly.

"Um..." Sonic began. The pink hedgehog started to put her phone away and looked around to see if she can find the answer. The teacher stared at him and gave btoh of them her death glare. They flinched and soon they started to panic.

"The answer is..." Amy told her, "In the year-" But before she can finish her sentence, the bell rang and soon the students started to cheer and threw their pencils and notebooks in the air. The teacher sighed and closed the history book.

"Alright, students. School's over so you can go now." She said, shooing them to the door. A bunch of kids ran towards the door and yelled out 'SCHOOL'S OVER!'. Amy and Sonic went last, and ran towards their friends, who were now in the parking lot waiting for them.

"Can you believe it, Sonic? School's over!" Amy shouted, "And now, we can have the summer again!" Sonic smiled at her and chuckled. Amy chuckled as well as they went over to their lockers.

"Need to clean locker too?" Sonic asked to her. Amy nodded at him and opened her locker. Sonic did as well. Once they both opened their lockers, a stack of homework fell on them. Amy got up and dusted herself and Sonic just layed down on the sea of homework.

"Oh. So that's where my homework went." Amy said, grabbing one sheet of paper and reading it, "I thought that a dog ate it." Sonic rolled his eyes and felt a text-book on his head.

"Wow." He said to himself, "We should _really _clean the lockers more often." He then showed her the textbook that he grabbed, "This was here since the beginning of the school year!" Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed the textbook.

"No duh. This was the agenda." Amy told him, opening it as well, "All it has here are doodles of things." Sonic chuckled nervously and grabbed the agenda from her. Amy looked it him and chuckled.

"So, was this the science project?" Sonic asked again, grabbing a 4 page science packet, Because I lost this." Amy chuckled again and soon started to throw away her pack of papers on a near trash can. Sonic did as well, and was smiling at her.

"You think they left us?" Amy asked to him, "Since were all of us are going camping you know." The blue hedgehogs shrugged his shoulders and smiled at her.

"I don't think so. Since _we _pay the trip, you know." Sonic told her. "And besides, they all know that I have the best car on Mobious. So, they won't." Amy rolled her eyes and dusted off her hands.

"Whatever." She told him, closing her locker and grabbing her bag, "I'll see you later." She winked at him and Sonic started to give her puppy eyes so that she can stay. Amy stopped and looked over to him slowly.

_He's doing it... _Amy thought again, staring at him, _Should I leave? Or should I stay? _Amy thought about it for a second and started to sigh which then made Sonic smile. "Alright, I'll stay." Amy said, leaning against her wall, "Even though you didn't ask..." Sonic chuckled evilly and throwed away his pack papers on the floor.

Amy still rolled her eyes and looked down to her bag. She waited until Sonic finished, and then was using her phone while he was throwing away the papers. A few minutes later, he was done and looked over to the pink hedgehog.

"Ready?" He asked to her. Amy nodded to him and walked over to the exit. Sonic followed her and soon both were already near the parking lot. Both hedgehogs waved at their teams and soon Rouge started to scream at them.

"Where have you been?!" She shouted at them, almost losing her temper, "We've been waiting for you for almost 40 frekin' minutes! 40 minutes!" Her right eye than twitched and looked at both of them.

"It's okay. Rouge. Their here." Blaze said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Besides, where were going is a pretty long ride." Cream nodded and placed her hand behind her back and nodded to Rouge. The white bat took a long sigh and crossed her arms.

"Fine." She said, "But what took you so long?" She turned her head towards them and saw both of them with innocent smiles on their faces. Sonia came up to Rouge and saw her brother as well. She then smirked.

"You know, Rouge." Sonia told her, being devilish, "Of course you know what took them so long!" Rouge turned her head towards the hedgehog and tilted her head. Both pink and blue hedgehog heard her and soon both of them blushed.

"You know, around this time, about-to-be Seniors are really into it now..." Sonia kept on going, elbowing her know. The white bat looked at her and soon started to blush. Sonia laughed as when the group started to blush as well.

"You're so wrong." Sonic said, still blushing, "Whatever happen to my little sister that was innocent and liked to use the piano?" Sonia shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him innocently.

"I don't know, time passes." Sonia told him. Sonic looked at her for a while and shook his head. Sonia laughed again and placed her hands behind her back.

"So, are we going or not?" Rouge asked again, crossing her arms, "I've waited for almost an hour and you're still here, talking." The pink hedgehog looked and her chuckled.

"Oh, is Rouge sad that Knuckles isn't here?" Amy asked to her, giving her a sly smile, "Because if he were here, then both of you would start a fight." Rouge blushed and stared at her.

"Were not dating!" The white bat shouted at her. Amy chuckled again and still haded the sly smile on her face, "Seriously! Were not!"

"Riiigghht..." The girls said to her, having the same sly smile on their faces. The white bat blushed more and started to stammer.

"Were-It's not-I mean... Were not, okay?!" Rouge shouted loudly. Amy covered her ears and looked over to Rouge, who was now mad and having her arms crossed.

"Whoa. Talk about a hot head." Blaze said, looking at the white bat. Rouge turned her head towards the lavender cat and gave Blaze her death glare. The lavender cat gulped and went behind Tikal in case of a fight.

"Now Rouge, all of us are soon to be adults now." Tikal said, having a nice smile on her face and not saying it harsh, "All of us _are _going to be Seniors next year so we must be mature and-"

"Hey check it out, Comet's 4 are on the radio!" Cream shouted, being in the car with Tails and was using the radio. Once Tikal heard that, she stopped saying her nice lecture and pushed both Tails and Cream out of the car.

"You okay?" Rouge asked, helping both of them up. The both nodded and soon Tikal started to pump up the music.

_Don't you love me? Don't you see me? I'm always with you, baby, baby!_

Rouge gasped and letted the poor animals fall again. "'Don't Love Me'? I love that song!" Rouge went in the car and sitted next to Tikal as they both started to sing the lyrics. Sonia looked over to them and crossed her arms.

"And Tikal said we need to be mature." Sonia told them. All of them nodded and then the song started to end.

"_Up next, more Comet's 4!_" The radio guy said, "_For all of you couples._" Another song from the group was heard again. Sonia went over to it quickly and sat in the back with Rouge.

_You always know... That you love me... But we can't... Because of the lightning... _Everytime it was stopped, a piano solo came and soon Tikal started to sing the lyrics. The two tailed fox and the cream-colored rabbit got up from the ground and dusted themselves off.

"You guys okay?" Silver asked to them. They both nodded and looked over to car where the three girls were.

_I love you... You love me... But... We can't fall in love! _

"The best part of the song!" Rouge exclaimed happily. Sonia nodded to her and sang the lyrics louder. Sonic grabbed his ears and walked away from the car. Amy laughed as when her boyfriend started to back away.

"Whoa, she needs some practice." Manic said, holding his ears as well. The blue hedgehog nodded to him and then Rouge sang the other part.

"What's the name of the song, anyways?" Blaze asked, going over there and being next to Sonia, but not in the car. Tikal heard her question instead of Sonia and answered to her.

"It's called 'We Can't Fall In Love'." Tikal told her, "It's about Joshie having a girlfriend in the music video and it's sorta like Romeo and Juliet, only more sad and tragic." The lavender cat nodded and heard the lyrics.

"Sounds sad." Silver said, getting behind of the lavender cat, "What sort of songs do these 'Comet's 4' do?" Sonia heard him and putted the volume on the radio down.

"They do rock, jazz, Android does western, and hip hop." Sonia answered to him, "Their also going to make a new album this summer." The white hedgehog nodded slowly. Tikal turned on the volume again and the song was half-way.

"Wow, how many girls like Comet's 4?" Sonic asked, being behind of Amy. The pink hedgehog chuckled nervously and looked at the car where the girls and Silver were.

"I don't know, me, Blaze, and Cream don't like actually know the, so I don't know." Amy told him, "Aren't we going anytime soon?" The blue hedgehog shrugged his shoulders.

"Right when these girls are finished." Silver said, pointing at them, "But this will take a while. It's a marathon of Comet's 4." The guys groaned while a few girls started to squeal.

"So I guess, wait?" Sonic asked to the group. Amy nodded along with Manic, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave, Storm, Cream, and Tails.

"Yeah," Amy told him, shrugging her shoulders, "Wait." Sonic took a long sigh and waited until the song of Comet's 4 was done.

_You always be with me..._

**Whoo! Done with the first chapter! *cheers* So anyways, thank you for reading the first chapter of **_**Our Senior Year**_**, the sequel of 'Past and Future'! You people are so nice reading this... **

**Please review after the chapter is over and tell me if you like it or not. Also, no flames or mean reviews about it either :P Please review! X3**

**And yes, Comet's 4 belong to me, and the lyrics, and the music (But there's no music) XD And yes, the lyrics suck and yes, I'm not good with lyrics -_- XD **

**Thank you for reading my sequel! The next will come soon! Bye!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	2. Chapter 2:Were Here!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA **

_**Our Senior Year**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Were finally here!" Rouge exclaimed, getting out of the car and looking at the lake, "This place looks so cool!" Cream got out of the car along with Tails and looked at the lake as well.

"Well, it isn't tha bad." The cream-colored rabbit said, "This is where we'll be for the whole summer, right?" Tails nodded to her and grabbed out his and her bags.

"Yup," He responded to her, "We'll be here for 2 whole months and come back in August." Cream looked over to him and helped him with the bags.

"Marathon..." Amy muttered, getting out of the car, "So many love songs... So many jazz..." Sonic rolled his eyes and turned off his car while Amy was still in the trance. Rouge and Tikal got out happily and started to sing the lyrics.

"'We'll always be together, ba-aby!" They both sang. The pink hedgehog covered her ears and ran towards the forest and screamed. Cream, who was helping Tails with the bags, looked at her and saw that she was running towards the lake.

"Amy!" Cream shouted, throwing the bags over to Tails and running towards her. The two tailed fox was walking very slowly and was using all of his might to lift it up.

"So heavy..." He whispered to him. Knuckles went over to him and saw how much pressure he's taking. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the two medium-sized bags from him.

"Your so weak." He told to Tails. The two tailed fox stared at him while he went to a near cabin that was near.

"Sure, like you'll do better." He muttered, walking behind him. Sonia got out of the car and stretched as she felt her bones started to crack. Manic did the same, only the cracks on his back were more louder.

"Jeez Bro," Sonia said, "How can you do that?" The green hedgehog shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the cabin.

"I was born that way." He answered, walking cool. Sonia rolled her eyes and walked next to him when their going over to the cabin.

"Amy!" Cream shouted again. The pink hedgehog stopped running and turned her head towards the cream-colored rabbit.

"Yes, Cream?" She asked to him. Cream pointed next to her and gulped. Amy tilted her head as she turned her head again. She looked down and saw that she was on a rock, which was next to the lake.

"Oh..." She muttered to herself. She fell off-balance and went over to the lake. Cream gasped in horror as she saw her best friend in the water. Amy's head was on the surface and she then started to gasp for air.

"It's cold..." She shivered, "I don't like this!" Cream chuckled nervously and went over to her.

"Need help?" She asked to her kindly, pulling out her hand. Amy looked at him and grabbed her hand with hers. Cream started to pull, but then Amy started to pull back. Cream looked at her and soon she fell to the lake as well.

"Amy!" Cream gasped, going up to the surface, "What the fudge?!" Amy laughed evilly and started to splash at her. Cream stared at her for a minute and gripped her hands in the water.

"You'll so get it!" She shouted at her, "Super typhoon!" She did a big splash at Amy and laughed at her. The pink hedgehog blinked a few times and glared at her.

"You're so gonna get it!" She exclaimed, gripping her hands, "Super double splash!" She did a big splash to the cream-colored rabbit which made her wet again. Cream glared at her and splashed back. Amy growled and splashed as well.

"Majestic Submerge!"

"Great Wave!"

Rouge noticed them and saw how childish their being. She chuckled nervously and went over to them. The white bat was behind the rocks that circled the lake and saw how much fun Amy and Cream were having.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked. They both stopped and saw the white bat staring at them if they were crazy or something.

"She started the whole thing!" Cream shouted, pointing at Amy. The pink hedgehog gasped and glared at Cream for a while now. Rouge chuckled nervously and sited near the rocks and looked at them.

"No I didn't!" She shouted at her, "If it weren't for Rouge and Tikal singing that song, then none of this would've happen!" Rouge blinked a few times and glared at her.

"Excuse me! But me and her just love the songs!" Rouge shouted at them, "And besides, it's Cream's fault to say Comet's 4 were on!" The cream-colored rabbit gasped and started to argue.

"Well none of this would've happen if-"

"Your not making any sense!"

"No, _you _are not making sense!"

"Oh that's it!"

"Would you guys just shut up?!" Blaze shouted, going over to them. She had her arms crossed and was staring at the three animals. "What's the problem?" The girls looked at her and said their part of the story at the same time.

She rolled her eyes and tapped her foot, "Okay, if it's no one's fault, then I guess I should do this." She kicked the white bat on the back and soon she started to fall to the lake. Cream and Amy looked at her while she gasped for air. They both started to laugh.

"What the what?!" Rouge shouted, glaring at the lavender cat, "Blaze! How _dare _you do that!" Blaze chuckled and still had her arms crossed. She smirked at her.

"All of you guys are just being mean to each other." Blaze told them, "Besides, don't you guys have your phones in your pockets?" The girls stared at her and gasped.

"My phone!" They shouted out loud. They took out their phones quickly but it was too late. The phones were dead and started to leave small electricity spots around it. Amy cried along with Rouge. Cream just smiled.

"Water proof!" She exclaimed. Amy glared at her and grabbed her phone. "Hey!" Cream shouted at her. Amy raspberried at her and started to use her phone.

"You guys are like children." Blaze said, chuckling nervously, "Why don't you go out of the lake and see the cabin that Knuckle's and Tikal's parents re-"

"Blaze! The place is huge!" Silver shouted, going over to her, "It doesn't even look like a cabin! It looks like a palace with many stuff!" The lavender cat looked at her boyfriend and smiled at him.

"Really?" She asked, "The how about letting these guys come with us?" She pointed at the group and Silver thought about it. He nodded to her and looked down at them.

"What cha' doin'?" Silver asked to them, chuckling.

=x=X=x=

"Can't belive that you fell to the lake." Sonic said, sitting next to his girlfriend and eating a chilly dog, "Though I do understand that the marathon was getting irritating." Amy crossed her arms and wasn't looking at Cream and Rouge.

"Seriously, why?" Tails asked to the cream-colored rabbit, "But you would never fall yourself in the lake, right?" Cream growled and glared at Rouge and Amy.

"Rouge, I understand your anger." Knuckles said, patting her shoulder, "How 'bout letting it go by hitting a punching bag?" The white bat looked at him and blushed.

"And imagine that it's Amy and Cream?" Rouge asked to him. The red echidna chuckled nervously while looking at the pink hedgehog and cream-colored rabbit. He gulped and looked over to Rouge again.

"If that what makes you happy...?" Knuckles asked to her. Rouge nodded happily and soon Amy and Cream looked at her. Amy glared at her while Cream cracked her knuckles.

"Now now, ladies." Sonic said, trying to keep Amy from hitting Rouge, "Violence isn't the answer." The pink hedgehog squirmed to get free from his grip and glared at the white bat.

"She's so going to get it!" Cream shouted, trying to get free from Tails grip. The two tailed fox gulped and looked over to his best friend.

"Sonic, I never saw Cream this mad." He whimpered, "What should I do?" The blue hedgehog nodded to him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Me neither for Amy." Sonic told him, "What are we going to do?" He shrugged his shoulders back. Blaze came in and saw the three girls fought. She sighed and took out a blow horn. She pressed the button and soon a big sound came.

"Ow!" Amy exclaimed, holding her ears. CReam and Rouge did the same along with the guys. A few seconds later, Blaze let go of the horn and looked at the girls again. Amy rubbed her ears and looked over to the lavender cat.

"What was that for?" Rouge asked, rubbing her ears, "You know my ears are sensitive!" Blaze put her hands on her hips and staring at the group. They all gulped and waited for her to speak.

"You guys are like kids." Blaze told them, "Were already in our last summer until we go back to school and be Seniors. How ironic is that?" They all looked at her.

"Were sorry." The girls said at the same time. The lavender cat sighed. She turned her head to the pink hedgehog and asked her a question.

"So, about the Pizza Parlor, who's taking over?" Blaze asked to her.

"Well, there were a few soon-to-be Juniors that wanted to do the work while we were gone." Amy explained to her, "And they accepted that $20 for everyone each week is fair." Blaze looked at her.

"How many people are working there?" The lavender cat asked to her. Amy thought about te question and snapped her fingers.

"About five." She told her. Blaze stared at her for a moment and shook her head.

"Where are you going to get the money?"

"I'm the Manager. I got my ways." The pink hedgehog told her, "How do you think that I give _twice _as much as $20?" Blaze gasped.

"I'll be working with you with all my might." She told her, bowing down, "You are the money keeper!" Amy laughed and turned her head over to the cream-colored rabbit and white bat. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, guys. I should've thought from what I did." Amy told them, "I'm sorry." They both looked at her for a moment. They both smiled at her.

"We forgive you." Cream said to her, "Besides, the blame is all on me. I should've yelled out that Comet's 4 were on." Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. The whole blame is on the radio." Rouge said, "Besides, today's the 2nd Anniversary of Comet's 4! Their already a big hit!" She took out a CD out of her bag. "This is their latest album yet!" She showed it to the girls.

Cream, Amy, and Blaze all looked at the front cover. It was called 'Mystery Skies' with the whole gang in there. They all blushed when they saw the guys. Rouge smirked and putted it away.

"Joshie is sooo cute!" She squealed. Knuckles rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Amy whined.

"Aw, c'mon! You never told us how they look like!" Amy said. Cream and bLaze nodded frantically. Rouge looked at them and started to chuckle.

"Alright then," She said, taking out the CD again, "This one's Android." She pointed at a guy with blue glasses and haded messy brown hair. "And this one's Asteroid." She pointed at a another guy, who haded the same brown hair as the other, only cleaner.

"Ooh." The girls said in usion.

"Alright, that's enough." Sonic said, snatching away the CD, "We need to unpack so that we can go and swim later on." The girls groaned.

"I guess he's right." Amy said, getting up from the chair, "I'm still wet though." She then sneezed.

"God bless you." Cream said, looking over to her friend. Amy nodded slowly and walked away with her boyfriend. Cream rolled her eyes as Sonic gave the CD to Knuckles, who threw it away in the garbage.

"Hm..." Rouge said, going over to the trash can and grabbing the CD. She looked at it and rolled her eyes.

"Blaze, how about helping Sonia and Tikal out? They need all the help they can get." Silver told her, getting up. The lavender cat nodded and went upstairs to help her friends.

"I need a towel." Rouge said, putting away the CD in her back quickly, "Knuckles, can you get me a towel?" Knuckles looked at her and crossed her arms.

"What's the magic word?" He asked to her. Rouge sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Please?"

"No, it was 'abracadabra'." He told her, "But since you put it nicely, I will." He got up from the chair and went over to the closet. Rouge shivered as when the breeze of the wind went in where they were.

"Gah... Tails, how come I get a feeling that this trip wouldn't be any normal?" Cream asked, putting her head on the table, "I feel so tired." The two tailed fox looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," He said to her, "Maybe we should just wait and find out."

=x=X=x=

"-so then, when the guy asked me, 'Sir, what are you?' and I smirked and said to him 'Well sir, I'm just... an enchilada." Knuckles said proudly. The gang laughed and ate their marshmallows. They were outside, while the fire is keeping them warm.

"Ha ha, punny." Amy said, wiping a tear away. "When did that happen?"

"Oh, you know, a while now. About two or three years ago." The red echidna said, smiling. Amy stared at him and raised her eyebrow. She then looked at his step-sister and raised an eyebrow again.

"Last week." Tikal answered, chewing on a marshmallow, "Though it was one of my dad's friends that asked him that." Amy nodded slowly.

"I see..." Amy said, biting her marshmallow, "So any more stories." They all shrugged their shoulders and felt the breeze again.

"Ugh, it's summer and it's still cold." Rouge said, getting closer to the fire, "Why can't we just go back to the cabin?"

"'Cause we don't want to." Sonic told her, "And besides, being in the wilderness is nice. There are fruits, fresh air, a nice lake-"

"Shoe on fire." Amy said, sipping on a latte. The blue hedgehog looked at her and tilted his head.

"Well, I don't know if that's from the wild..." Sonic said, thinking about. Amy rolled her eyes and pointed at his shoe.

"No. I mean, your shoe is _really _on fire." She told him. Sonic looked down and saw his shoe, which was near the fire, and was catching fire.

"Oh my god!" He shouted getting up from the log and running quickly, "Mommy! Mommy! I'm on fi-re!" Amy turned her head towards her boyfriend and chewed on the marshmallow.

"He can go high-er!" Rouge sang out. Amy stared at her friend. "Than the su-un!" Rouge sang again, "To-night! He's so youn-"

"Fire!" Sonic shouted again. The white bat stared at him and tilted her head.

"Go to the lake!" Jet shouted. Sonic shook his head repeatedly.

"No!" He shouted at him back. The green hawk looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. He ran again and ran as fast as he can.

"Why not?!" Amy shouted. The blue hedgehog stopped right in front of her stared at her. The fire on his shoe was still on, but he didn't care for the moment.

"Why? Because-" Before he can finish his sentence, he looked up to his friends, who were all looking at him. He gulped. "Because... I... have a... f-fear... of... wa-"

"Oh my god, the fire is already on your sock!" Amy shouted, getting up from the log. She pushed him towards the lake, which Sonic started to squirm.

"No! Amy don't-" Before he can finish his sentence, again, he fell off the rock and went right in the lake. Before he did, he grabbed Amy's wrist, which made her fall in the lake as well. The gang gasped and went over to the lake.

"Are they alive?!" Cream asked, looking near the water closely. There was silence, until Amy popped out of the surface and haded Sonic's arm around her.

"Jeez, I didn't knew that you couldn't swim." The pink hedgehog said, sweatdroping, "And I'm your girlfriend for over three years now!" Knuckles helped Amy with Sonic to get out of the water.

"Well, I didn't try to embarrass myself in front _of _my girlfriend!" Sonic shouted, coughing, "That's why I didn't went to the water!" Amy looked at him and sighed as she got out of the lake.

"The times that Amy went in the water..." Rouge said, pointing up a finger and saying it if she were in a TV show.

"Two." Tikal said, pointing up two fingers, "If she goes up to five, she gets..."

"A text-book full of super hard math problems!" Cream said, holding up a book, "If she finishes this, then she gets..."

"The second volume!" Sonia said, holding up another book. The pink hedgehog glared at her friends and turned her head over to Wave.

"You're the only one I can trust with." Amy told her. The purple swallow nodded slowly as she walked forward to the cabin.

Sonic shook his head frantically so the water on his quills would get out. He sneezed and went a bit more near the fire.

"Don't burn yourself, again." Sonia said, winking at him. The blue hedgehog stared at his sister and rolled his eyes. He looked over to Amy, who was now closing the door. He sighed.

"Man, could this camping trip get any worse?" Sonic asked, sneezing again. Sonia shrugged her shoulders and sat next to her brother.

"Hey, don't worry, maybe tomorrow can be better." Sonia told him, patting his back. Sonic thought about it and sighed again.

"That's what I hope..." He said, looking at the cabin.

**Yay! Done with the second chapter! :D **

**So since I'm on the sequel, and now there on their summer vacation, and now, things are going to get more epic in the further chapters ;) So wait and read more!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews and faves! Don't know that people love the sorry so much *sniffs* Even the sequel... xD And yeah, you know wha I'm going to ask, review please! :D And maybe GB Vs. BG might be on in Thursday! And yeah, it's a bit shorter from the first chapter, so, I'm deepfully sorry that it's a bit short ^-^'**

**Thanks again, see you, my readers!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	3. Chapter 3:Prank Time!

**Disclaimer: All characters of Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA**

_**Our Senior Year**_

_**Chapter 3**_

The summer breeze came inside of the big cabin, as the light breeze came in the air. Sonic opened his eyes slowly and got up from the couch. He rubbed his head and looked around the living room.

"Mornin' Sonikku." Amy said, eating some cereal in the kitchen. The blue hedgehog turned his head and saw Amy. He smiled and went over to her.

"Hey, Ames." Sonic said, sitting down next to her, "What time is it?" Amy turned her head towards him and looked down to her watch.

"It is... 8:04." Amy answered, looking at her watch, "Wow. And to think, we would sleep late." Sonic chuckled and went over to the refrigerator.

"So, uh... what to do then..." Sonic said, grabbing some milk. Amy shrugged her shoulders and ate her cereal. There was a long silence between them. They both blushed.

"Um..." Sonic said, smiling awkwardly and sitting in front of her. The pink hedgehog nodded slowly and smiled awkwardly. There was a long (awkward) silence between them (again).

"So uh... Nice to know that it's... Summer?" Amy asked, smiling at him. Sonic nodded slowly and got up.

"How can I forget about the cookies?" Sonic asked to himself, going over to the cabinet and taking out 'Chips-Ahoy'. Amy giggled and looked at him the whole time.

"How should I know?" Amy asked, taking a big bite. The blue hedgehog looked up to her and frowned.

"So not cute."

"What can I say?"

"Your mean."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

Both hedgehogs crossed their arms and turned their heads away from each other. Amy placed her left leg above her right leg, while Sonic pouted. Their was another silence in the room that there was a leaf blowing to the left.

"I'm sorry." Amy said, giving up, "I guess I was a bit mean." Sonic turned his head over to the pink hedgehog and nodded slowly.

"Yeah.. Me too..." Sonic said, grabbing a cookie and dipping it in to the cup of milk, "I think I went too far..." Amy looked up to him.

"Make-up time?" Amy asked, leaning in. Sonic looked up to her and blushed.

"Yeah.. Make-up time..." He said slowly, leaning in as well. As their lips were only a few centimeters away, and became closer. The top lip of both of them touched and then-

"Water time!" Knuckles shouted, happily, hopping outside of the room and running towards the front door. Both hedgehogs parted away quickly and turned their heads, quickly.

"Jeez, Knuckles. Not everyone is awake." Tikal told him, wearing back sunglasses and wearing an orange swim suit. She had a towel and sunscreen on her left arm, and the other magazines.

"Yeah," Rouge said, "The guys aren't even awake by this time since it's Summer." Tikal rolled her eyes but no one noticed from her sun glasses.

"No duh. It's the first day." Tikal told her, going down to the front door and not noticing Amy and Sonic. The white bat chuckled and went to the front door as well.

Knuckles placed his arms around his head and walked over to the front door. He turned his head where Sonic and Amy were and chuckled. "Hey guys." He said. They both waved at him and kept on eating with their food.

"What's their problem?" Rouge asked, walking outside. The orange echidna shrugged her shoulders and looked over to the big lake. "Did you brought 'em?" She asked again. Tikal smirked and showed her the magazines that she had.

"Quizzes, puzzles, and pictures of Comet's 4!" Tikal squealed, showing it off. The white bat squealed as well and grabbed the magazine.

"This is going to be the best Summer yet!" Rouge said happily. Tikal smiled and walked down the stairs to get to the lake. Rouge followed while she had her face on the magazine. Knuckles looked at them and rolled his eyes.

"Girls." He said to himself, closing the door behind.

Amy looked at the door, which was now closed, and sighed. Sonic drank his milk and looked at her. "Now?" He asked, looking around quickly. The pink hedgehog looked around and nodded slowly.

"Yeah... Now." She said, leaning it again. Sonic cheered inside of his mind and leaned in as well. As their lips got really close to each other, the sensation of the kitchen was getting hot.

"Good mornin' America!" Blaze shouted happily, running down the front door. The blue and pink hedgehogs parted away quickly and placed their backs on the chairs.

_Oh my f*cking god... _Amy thought to herself, _Why can't we just kiss? _The white hedgehog looked at her and shook his head.

"Blaze, it's still early. Everybody must be asleep." He told her, rolling his eyes. The lavender cat shrugged her shoulders and helded her towel tight.

"Swimming to the lake, here I come!" Blaze shouted happily, walking towards the front door. The white hedgehog chuckled nervously and walked with her.

"Oh, hey guys." Silver said kindly, waving at both hedgehogs. They waved back, eating their breakfast again, and not looking at him. Silver tilted his head and rolled his eyes.

"Amatures..." He muttered, closing the front door from behind. Amy sighed and placed the now empty bowl to the sink. Sonic got up and placed his dish in the sink as well.

"I'm just going to take a shower right now." Amy told him, walking down to the hallway. Sonic nodded slowly and saw her walk away.

"Man, I wanted to!" Sonic exclaimed, "Stupid kids with their stupid 'hanging around'..." He walked down to his room and started to change.

=x=X=x=

_Few Hours Later_

"Rouge! Pass it to me!" Cream shouted, jumping high. The white bat nodded and throwed the ball to her. Cream got it and spinned it down to the other side of the court. Sonia got it quickly and spinned it back.

"Score!" Wave shouted, looking over to Cream, who didn't catched it. Sonia cheered as well while Rouge helped Cream getting up.

"Are you alright?" Rouge asked, grabbing the ball. The cream-colored rabbit nodded slowly and glared at the other side and growled. She walked forward and grabbed the ball from the white bat.

"Alright, kiddies!" Cream shouted, "Time for the rabbit to win!" She jumped high in the air and throwed the ball fastly and almost hitted Sonia. The hedgehog yelped and dodged it quickly.

Tikal was reading a magazine and was drinking an ice-cold drink. She still had her sunglasses too. Amy rolled her eyes at the now arguing court. Blaze chuckled as she placed her sunglasses above her head.

"Jeez, and I thought this Summer wouldn't be brutal this time." Amy said, going back eating her watermelon. The lavender cat shrugged her shoulders and chuckled again.

"Heh heh..." Blaze said, looking down at her phone. "Oh man!" The pink hedgehog stopped eating her watermelon and turned her head over to Blaze, who was now blushing.

"What 'cha watch-" Before Amy could speak more, her jaw dropped. She then blushed and sat down next to her. Blaze didn't care but kept on watching the video.

"He's almost there..." Blaze said, blushing more. Amy shook her head and blushed harder. "Oh my god!"

"What?!" Silver asked, going over to her, "What happened?!" Both animals turned their heads up to him and shook their heads and sighed.

"You just ruined it all." Blaze told him, pausing the video. Silver tilted his head and started to shiver. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered.

"Forgot that there was wind..." He said to himself, walking away. The lavender cat rolled her eyes and resumed back to the video. Amy went next to her again and started to blush.

"Oh my god..." She said, getting up from her chair, "He... Has a cat..." Blaze putted her phone away and started to blush and smile at the same time. The pin hedgehog stared at her and shook her head with disbelief.

"What's the title called?" Amy asked, blushing more. Blaze opened her phone again and looked down at the video again.

"It's... This." The lavender cat told her, showing the title. Amy read the title and tilted her head.

"Huh. That makes sense." Amy told her, throwing away her half-eaten watermelon. "So Blaze, since it's like, the first day of Summer, do you got any plans after were done camping?" Blaze shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I don't know. Since we don't have work for a month and a half, I say that all could see movies every night." Blaze explained, looking at the cabin, "And I know which movie to see." Amy tilted her head.

"And that is..?"

"And that is, my friend, the best pran-I mean, best movie yet." Blaze stuttered, looking over to both Cream and Tails. Amy turned her head over to them and laughed.

"Really?" Amy asked, getting out her small camera. Blaze smirked and looked at them again. She nodded, which then made Amy laugh more.

"Yup." Blaze said, rubbing her hands together evilly, "Just you wait tonight, Amy. This will be the unforgettable Summer yet."

=x=X=x=

"So, were going to see a movie?" Rouge asked, having her headphones on and using her iPod, "Are you serious?" Blaze nodded to her and pulled out a box under a table.

"Yeah." She said, putting her phone in there. "Now, cough it up." Rouge stared at her. She rolled her eyes while almost everyone inside of the cabin were using their electronics.

"Status report, sitting next to BFF." Sonia said out loud, typing quickly with her fingers. Wave looked down at the new status and chuckled.

"Status report, having the best time of my life." Amy said, typing quickly and sending it to her profile. She then looked up, looking at Blaze. The lavender cat glared at her and pulled out the box.

"Now." She said firmly. Amy whined and placed her phone in the box slowly. She smirked and looked down to the other girls. They look up and saw her glaring at them. Sonia and Wave put their phones quickly inside, while Rouge didn't saw her.

"_Don't you love me? Or do you? It's like magic, only you-_" Rouge sang. but got interrupted by Blaze.

"Rouge! The iPod!" She shouted against her ears. The white bat yelped and fell back to the ground. She whimpered and placed her iPod slowly to the box with the headphones in them.

"My pod..." She said softly, looking at the box while Blaze walked away with it. The lavender cat looked down to Tikal and Knuckles, who both were playing their new PSP Vita.

"Ha! Beat 'ya!" Tikal shouted happily, pointing her index finger at him. The red echidna growled and looked at the ranks.

"Jeez, and I thought I was going to beat you..." He muttered. Blaze cleared her throat, which made both echidnas turned their heads at her. She placed the box in front of them. They looked down, seeing three phones and an iPod.

"Aw man..." Tikal muttered, shutting off her Vita, "And we were near the last level!" Knuckles nodded and turned off his Vita as well. They both placed the PSPs' in the box slowly.

"Okay, just a few more." Blaze said, looking down at Cream and Tails, who both were using _many _phones and other electronics.

"The square root of 400 is 20, right?" Cream asked to her boyfriend. Tails nodded slowly and used a divider.

"Alright, smart kids." Blaze said, holding up the box, "I want all of it." Both animals looked up to her. They both blinked and looked down at their almost finished work.

"Aw come on! Were almost done with the fifth volume of 'Super Hard Math Problems!" Cream shouted. The two tailed fox nodded frantically and pulled out another book.

"Were near the sixth!" He said happily. Blaze stared at them for almost a minute and frowned.

"Now." She said, putting the box closer to them. "And all." They looked down at it and groaned. They put their calculators, small computers, and other electronics inside of it. Cream placed her math work in a folder and placing it inside of the box carefully. Tails did the same and looked around the couch to see if he missed anything.

"Alright. That's all." Cream said, slouching down to the couch, "I feel so alone right now." The lavender looked down at the rabbit and smirked.

"Don't worry, you won't be bored in just a few more minutes, okay?" Blaze told her, going over to the guys. Cream looked at her and tilted her head.

"What?" She asked, turning her head over to Tails, who was shrugging and looked at her confusingly. The cream-colored rabbit shook her head while Blaze was almost done.

"What happens if someone texts me back?!" Sonic asked, placing his phone near his chest. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Sonic, who in Mobious would text you back when you're so busy with running?" Blaze asked, grabbing the phone. Sonic whimpered as he saw his phone thrown down in the box.

"Bessy! I'm going to miss you, Baby!" Sonic shouted at it. Amy heard him and glared at him. The blue hedgehog turned his head and chuckled nervously. "That is... If I want to use you." He said again, chuckling. Amy rolled her eyes.

"You call your phone, 'Bessy'?" Silver asked, putting his phone in the box, "I called mine 'Flora'. Since I always wanted someone named like that. Like my girlfriend." Blaze stared at him and tapped her foot. Silver heard the faint steps and turned his head over to her slowly.

"Flora, eh? Then just call me that, Morson." Blaze told him, walking away. Silver stared at her for a while and started to blush.

"Who's Morson?" Manic asked, putting his iPod slowly to the box, "Is that like, a nickname or something?" Silver blushed more and slumped down.

"That's his real name." Blaze told them, walking down and having both of her hands on the box, "Morson _Silver _the Hedgehog." Jet looked over to Silver, who was now blushing hard.

"Ha! Morson." Jet said, placing his phone quickly in the box, "What a name." Silver shook his head.

"Yeah... So? It's my real name, but I like Silver better." The white hedgehog said, crossing his arms, "Besides, if they want to laugh about my name, do so now." They all looked at him and soon everyone started to laugh.

"Morson!" They all laughed. Silver blushed and turned his head away. Blaze chuckled and saw Storm was the last one putting his phone away. She looked down and saw how many electronics were there.

"Alright, since everybody has no electronics-" Blaze said, but got interrupted by Sonic.

"Bessy, I miss you!" He said loudly. Amy glared at him and crossed her arms. Sonic looked at her and chuckled. "Not as much as my girlfriend, that is." He said again. Amy sighed and facepalmed.

Blaze rolled her eyes and placed the box slowly under the table. A phone ringed which then made everyone gasped. Blaze rolled her eyes. "It's just a phone, see?" She took out her phone and placed it there. Another ring.

"Make it stop!" Sonia shouted, placing her hands on her ears, "My phone is calling me!" Blaze sighed and grabbed the box. They all looked at her to see what she'll do next.

"If you love your phones so much, then here!" Blaze shouted, putting the box inside of the closet and closing it. They all gasped in horror while they saw their phones inside of the closet.

"My phone..." Amy muttered.

"Bessy!" Sonic shouted, putting his knees on the ground, "I love you!" The pink hedgehog growled and griped her hands. Sonic looked at her and chuckled nervously, again. "Not as much as my girlfriend, though!" He said again. Amy sighed again and gritted her teeth.

"I swear, if I hear you say 'Bessy' one more time, I swear that I'm going to shred your phone to pieces." Amy threatened to him. Sonic gulped and nodded slowly.

"No more Bessy. Got it." He told her, giving her the peace sign, "I'm not going to say Bessy no more! And that's... Right now!" Amy stared at him and crossed her arms.

"Good." She told him, "So Blaze, what sort of movie are we going to see?" Blaze turned her head over to the pink hedgehog and smiled.

"Well, since I'm hosting it, I'll be showing... This." Blaze said, showing out an action movie, "Abduction. It's a good movie." She placed it inside of the DVD Player and sat down next to Silver.

"Hey Morson, can you turn off the lights?" She asked to him. The white hedgehog looked at her and growled. He got up and shutted off the lights. He then went back sitting next to her and placed an arm around.

"Your so going to get it." Silver muttered to her, looking at the old previews. Blaze smirked and chuckled. She nodded to him and soon the movie started.

After a few minutes of the movie. Blaze whispered to Silver about something. "Get out of the living room, except for Tails and Cream. Pass it on." Silver nodded slowly and whispered to Sonic, who had his arm around Amy.

"Get out of the living room, except Cream and Tails. Pass it on." Silver whispered to him. Sonic nodded and saw Blaze whispering to Tikal and Knuckles, who both nodded. Sonic whispered to Amy, which she then slowly tapped Sonia from between Cream and Tails, since she was in the right of them.

Amy whispered to Sonia quickly, which then the hedgehog nodded. She whispered to Wave, the Wave whispered to Rouge. The white bat nodded slowly and got out of the couch slowly and quietly.

Knuckles whispered to Jet, which then Jet whispered to Storm. They both nodded and soon Storm got out first since he's at the end of the couch. Jet went next and went quickly. Blaze went next, then Silver, then Sonic, and then Amy.

Cream and Tails didn't saw them since they were seeing the movie. Sonia went out slowly and looked over to everyone, who were now in the kitchen and hiding under the table.

"Okay, what next?" Amy asked, looking at Blaze, "You started all of this. What's next?" Blaze smirked and took out the CD, 'Abduction' in her index finger.

"Their not seeing 'Abduction'. Instead, their seeing 'Orphan'." Blaze explained to them, putting the CD away, "This is going to be awesome!" Sonic looked at her and chuckled.

"Well, I never thought scaring Tails and Cream were a good idea." Sonic told her, "But okay!"

"That's why the title was different. No wonder I thought it was getting fishy." Sonia said, looking over to Cream and Tails, "But how come them?"

"Hello? Their super smart, so they need some excitement in their lives." Blaze told her, "That's why I chose them." They all nodded and soon they heard Cream screaming.

"Tails, stop screaming!" Cream shouted, covering her ears, "I want to see the movie!" Sonic looked at them and started to hold his breath from laughter. Almost everyone were about to burst, even Blaze.

"Okay, okay. This is getting good." Amy admitted, looking at the couple, "I want to see their faces!" Blaze chuckled.

"Yup." She said, hearing both Cream and Tails screaming this time. They both hugged each other and started to see the horrific graphics in the television.

"She's killing him!" Cream shouted, hugging Tails tighter. The two tailed fox nodded frantically and slouched back away from the TV slowly. Blaze smirked and then whispered something to Amy. The pink hedgehog nodded and crawled behind the couch along with Blaze.

Sonic and Silver stared at them for a while and started to grin. "Our girls are turning into us." Sonic said, folding his arms together and crying fakely. Silver nodded and did the same thing as well.

Blaze went behind of the couch and shushed Amy, who was giggling. Amy stopped and waited until Blaze's turn.

"What sort of movie is this?!" Cream shouted, holding Tails tighter. The two tailed fox nodded.

"Now!" Blaze whispered at her. Amy nodded and got up from her hiding spot. They both screamed wildly. Cream and Tails turned their heads and saw them. They both screamed and fell off the couch.

The animals all laughed while Knuckles turned on the lights. Cream got up from the fall and looked up to Amy, who was laughing.

"Amy!" Cream shouted, getting up, "That was mean!" Tails got up and shook his head. He looked up and saw everyone laughing.

"You guys are mean." Tails said, getting up as well and dusting himself off. "So out of your league." Blaze chuckled and wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry, it was just for fun." The lavender cat said, smiling at them, "I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Cream sighed along with Tails.

"Just don't do it again, please?" Cream asked, putting her hands on her hips, "Or else." Amy looked at her confusingly and tilting her head. Blaze did the same and asked the same question as everyone else.

"Or else what?" They all asked. Cream rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You have to do hard english problems!" Cream exclaimed, pointing her finger up and her other arm still on her hip. They all looked at her and gulped. Everyone shivered.

"English..." Silver said, shaking his head. Cream smirked while she had her fingers crossed from her other hand that was in her hip.

_Not quite..._ She thought to herself, thinking devilishly, _Something more than just education... _She smirked under her breath as everyone went back to their seats and going back seeing the real movie, 'Abduction'.

**Okay, so I have A LOT to say now... So...**

**First off, the video that Amy and Blaze saw, yeah, it's real XD And I saw it myself, and my expression was this: 0/0 Oh god! Yeah, it isn't all the pervy, but it's still funny xD If you want to see it, it's called 'Sexy Male Window Washer' XD Yes, that's what the title is called. So don't blame me if you saw it and git disgusted! **

**And for the prank of Cream and Tails, don't get me wrong, I love the couple and I would **_**never **_**make mean pranks on them, even this one, but I still have a reason why XD You see, Cream and Tails got more 'darker' than the first story, so don't get distracted by their 'nerdselves' XD So yeah...**

**Yes, the movie 'Abduction' is real along with 'Orphan' I saw Abduction, but never get to finish Orphan so... :/ But yeah, 'Orphan' got me the nightmares and I don't want to remember some parts...**

**Please review! I really appreciate the reviews that I have now! But dang, this in one of my longest chapters yet! This must be a new record! XD So please encourage the author (Me!) so that she can make the chapters more longer! **

**Thank you for reading this chapter, and yes, I'm really sorry that it took so long. School work and other stuff that I have :I So yeah... My life is busy right now :P Please review! And again, I love TaiReam and I would never be mean to them! This is for a reason and you'll understand in the next chapter! Okay, see you!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	4. Chapter 4:Two Animals, One Prank

_**Our Senior Year**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Hey, have you guys ever noticed that Cream and Tails never did something to us over the last few days?" Amy asked, sitting down near the lake and eating an ice-cream cone. Blaze nodded and ate her ice-cream.

"It's wierd though... Don't you think that it's going to be more than just textbooks and pencils?" Rouge asked, drinking her smoothie.

The girls thought of it for a moment. "Nah." They said at the same time, shrugging their shoulders. Cream went over to them and sat down next to Amy.

"Hi guys!" Cream shouted happily, "What 'cha doing?"

"Were eating ice-cream." Amy answered, licking the chocolate part of her ice-cream. "It's so hot in here that we can't take it." Sonia nodded and flapped her hands to get some wind.

"Man, what's the temperature right now? It's so hot!" Sonia shouted, sweating.

"It's 104 Farenheit." Blaze answered. The girls groaned and looked down at the lake.

"It's mocking us with its water..." Amy muttered, looking at it closely, "That lake will do _anything _to get us in there!" Cream chuckled nervously.

"Um guys-"

"Not now, Cream." Tikal told her, drinking her can of soda. Cream sighed and rolled her eyes. _There's an air conditioner in the cabin... _Cream thought to herself, sighing again.

"So hot!" Rouge exclaimed, getting up. "I can't take it anymore! I'm going to the lake!" Amy got up as well and throwed away her ice-cream in the ground.

"Me too!" Amy exclaimed. The white bat nodded to her and throwed away her ice-cream as well. They both ran towards the lake and dived inside. There was a big splash, which then a few droplets of water came towards the girls.

Amy floated on the lake while Rouge sighed happily. "Freedom!" Rouge shouted happily, having her hands in the air. Amy nodded and looked over to the gang.

"You got me wet." Sonia said, looking down at her shirt, sighing, "But... That water is cold." She got up, "Move aside, people! I'm going on!" She ran towards the lake and did a cannon ball.

_Guys... There's air conditioner in the cabin... _Cream thought again, staring at the three animals who were now in the water. Blaze laughed and looked over to Cream.

"So hey, when are you going to do that 'prank'?" Blaze asked, chuckling, "Though it won't be bad, right?" The cream-colored stared at her friend and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I'm still thinking about it." Cream told her, wrapping her arms around her legs, "Though I can't think between seeing the boring movie or doing hard math workbooks." Blaze chuckled nervously.

"Oh come on, give us some slack!" Blaze told her, eating her ice-cream. Cream stared at her and growled.

"Don't forget that you and Amy were the ones who scared the bonkers out of me and Tails." Cream told her, glaring at her, "Also, that movie was so under rated! For me that is!" The lavender cat chuckled.

"Well, just give us something that won't be scary as that." Blaze told her, sucking the last piece of her ice-cream, "Okay? Okay." Cream rolled her eyes.

"Sure, whatever." Cream said, crossing her fingers from behind her back, "Whatever you say." Blaze nodded and went back talking with Tikal and Wave.

=x=X=x=

"Oh man, sunset already?" Sonic said, sitting next to Amy, who both her sitting on a hammock. The pink hedgehog looked at the sky and nodded.

"Yeah, wow this day went on pretty quick." Amy told him, laughing. Sonic laughed as well. They soon both heard his phone, and then Sonic took out his phone.

"Hello?" Sonic asked, answering it. Amy then waited for him to speak again, which then made her roll her eyes.

"No, Bessie's a phone, Einstein."

She facepalmed, and this time, groaned. Sonic stared at her and rolled his eyes, talked to the person a while, and then closed it. He wrapped his arm around her, which made Amy blush.

"So, who was that?" Amy asked.

"It was Knuckles." Sonic said, rolling his eyes, "Apprantly, he thought that 'Bessie' was one of my old girlfriends, and that I was going to date her." The pink hedgehog nodded, and chuckled.

"Heh, it seems that you like that phone." Amy told him, smiling at him as well, "Since you called it 'Bessie' then it must be from another girlfriend, right?" She kept on smiling, but fire came behind her, making her mad.

Sonic chuckled nervously and pulled away his arm. "Um... Bessie was my first girlfriend..." The blue hedgehog told her, "Right before I dated Sally." Amy's smile faded away with a straight line, and her eyes were staring at him with her death glare.

"First girlfriend, eh?" Amy told him, "Then that means you have a another phone named 'Sally' then, right?" Sonic gulped. "Right?!"

"Um... Amy... Your exaggerating." Sonic said, smiling awkwardly, "I was kidding about the first girlfriend part! It was Sally who was first." Amy sneered.

"Right." She said, crossing her arms, "And so I'm going to be your last girlfriend, right? Were going to be married, right?" Sonic blushed.

"M-Married? That's going to be when were near our what? Late twenties?" Sonic asked to her, blushing, "After college or in the middle?" Amy laughed.

"Gotcha." She said, winking at him. Sonic stared at her but then he started to blush. Amy laughed.

"So I _am _your last girlfriend!" Amy exclaimed, "That makes me so happy!" Sonic rubbed his arm.

"You tricked me." He muttered, not looking at her, "But yeah, last girlfriend." Amy smiled at him and hugged his tightly.

"Aw! You're the best boyfriend a girl could ever have!" She exclaimed happily, hugging tighter. Sonic gasped for air and smiled at her awkwardly and tried to push her off.

"I love too much Amy, but... Can you let go?" Sonic said, his face turning slightly purple. "I... Can't... Breath!" Amy let go quickly, which then Sonic gasped for air.

"Man, where's your family from, Amy? You have a strong grip." Sonic said, holding his chest, "I could hardly breathe!" Amy laughed.

"Well, I was in all of those TV shows that had the super strong girl, you know." She winked at him. Sonic stared at her and smirked.

"Oh really?" He said, getting closer to her. Amy blushed. "Then tell me, what was the show called?" Amy blushed and stuttered.

"The-The Super Awesome S-Show?" She told him, making it sound like a question. Sonic laughed and got slightly close to her.

"Then show me how 'super' and 'awesome' you are..." He whispered to her, leaning slowly. Amy blushed and leaned in as well.

"I'll show you..." She said, blushing more. Their lips almost touched each other, until the door opened quickly and slammed the wall. Both hedgehogs parted away quickly.

"Every single damn time!" Amy shouted, griping her hands. She turned her towards the person who opened the door, and it was Silver, who was 'secretly' eating a triple fudge chocolate chip ice-cream. She growled, and got up from the hammock, and went towards him.

"Now listen here, _Morson_, me and my Sonikku couldn't make-out with each other with interruptions everywhere we go!" She snapped, "And now, here you are, eating a chocolate ice-cream, that for who's Mobious's sake got that from!" Silver stopped eating and stared at her.

"I was just here to eat this ice-cream so that nobody comes in and eat it." Silver explained to her, taking another bite, "Besides, I'm trying to get a brain freeze and to see of it hurts." Amy stared at him and facepalmed.

"Oh my-" Amy gritted her teeth, "Out." Silver looked at her.

"Wha-"

"Out. _Now_." She stared at him, and pointed towards the door. Silver walked backwards slowly and was eating his ice-cream.

"But I didn't do anything!" He tried to convince her, "Why-" She took out her Piko Piko Hammer, which then made Silver scream and drop his ice-cream.

"Mommy!" He cried, running away, "Blaze! Blaze! Amy scared me again!" Amy looked at him as he closed the door, leaving both Amy and Sonic alone again.

"Now, where were we..." Amy said sexily, sitting down next to him. Sonic smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled back and leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips were close, and they felt both of their top lips touch each other. They went further and kiss-

"Amy, do you want some ice-cream?" Cream asked, opening the door and smiling at her, "They have your favorite, vanilla and chocolate syrup." Amy bitted her lip from making her to curse Cream out. She smiled at her and griped her hands.

"Sure, I would like some ice-cream." She told her, restraining her anger, "C'mon Sonic, were going to eat some _ice-cream_." The blue hedgehog gulped and saw how mad Amy was. He nodded and got of the hammock.

"Thanks Sonic!" Amy told him, "Now let's go and see why Cream needs me!" The cream-colored rabbit tilted her head and frowned.

"Um, Amy... I'm right he-" Before Cream would finish her sentence, Amy started to interrupted her.

"Because right now, I _really _wanted to do something with my Sonikku, but I can't because to many people interrupts us when were so damn close!" Amy explained to her boyfriend, forcing a smile, "And now, were going to eat some ice-cream and that's that!" Sonic turned pale.

"Uh..." Is all Sonic could say, "Ames, how about we can play video games until our eyes pop off our sockets?" Amy placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

"I'm just... Going to leave... Now..." Cream told them, walking away slowly and closing the door. _Bad romance... _Cream thought to herself, chuckling nervously.

"Sonic, I'm a girl, we need to some stuff that are above PG-13!" Amy exclaimed, "Because were old enough!" Sonic shook his head.

"Ames, your just mad that _almost _every single day, when were about to kiss, something just have to pop up and we need to stop." Sonic explained, "And I agree with you!" Amy crossed her arms.

"Then we agree on the say thing, huh?"

"Yes we are."

"Finally!" Amy shouted happily, sighing in relief. "We have to do something so that nobody can interrupt us... But how?" She thinked about it.

Sonic facepalmed. "Ames, how about this: Go get some ice-cream or slushies, and you'll think about your plan." Amy stared at him and nodded.

"Your right!" She said, smiling, "Come on, Sonic! Those vanilla with chocolate syrup ain't going to eat themselves!" She grabbed his hand and opened the door quickly. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You know I hate vanilla." Sonic said, walking with her. Amy smiled.

"Of course you don't, that's why I'm getting it." She told him, getting inside of the cabin. The blue hedgehog coughed.

"I like chocolate..." He muttered, seeing that they were already in the kitchen, where every one else is.

=x=X=x=

"_Find me, and I will lead you to the light!_" Rouge sang, using her iPod and hearing one of Comet's 4 songs. Amy groaned and placed her hands on her ears.

"So uh... Why are we here again?" Wave asked, sitting down on the couch and looking towards the TV, "Are we going to see a movie again?" Sonia shrugged her shoulders.

"Ha! Used my super ability on you!" Tikal exclaimed. Knuckles gritted his teeth.

"No way, lil sis!" He shouted. Tikal laughed and started to press that 'X' and 'O' buttons on the PSP repeatedly.

"Cream, are you ready yet?" Amy asked, still covering her ears, "Because right now, Rouge is still singing." The cream-colored rolled her brown eyes and kept on talking with Tails.

"Should we? I mean, it's gross..." Cream muttered, "And you know that their eating ice-cream!" Tails nodded to her.

"Of course I'm sure!" Tails told her, "Remember all of those times when they make fun of us. They always say that were smart and always teases us on how much our IQ points are." Cream sighed and looked at her friends.

"But their going to throw up!" Cream hissed, "And you know that this isn't our cabin! Its Knuckles's and Tikal's parents!" Tails thought about it and took a long sigh.

"But they scared us... They scared the living Hell out of me..." Tails told her, "And I want them to feel my pain." Cream rolled her eyes.

"Tails, their going to be mad at us, and probably, never going to speak with us." The cream-colored rabbit told him, "So whats it going to be? Scaring them with a 'educational' video, or hating us forever?" The two tailed fox thought about it.

"I think..." He said, looking down at the CD, "That they need to learn that nerds, _can _be evil like them." Cream facepalmed.

"If they ever throw us food or anything else, I'm blaming you." Cream said, placing her hands on her hips, "And if they rant on how inappropriate that video was, I'm also going to blame you." Tails sighed.

"Alright, you did have some good reasons why not to," Tails told her, "But, remember this, that Amy and Blaze were the ones who placed you in the lake when in a floatable bed when you were asleep last week." Cream gasped.

"I thought that it was Tikal and Sonia!" Cream exclaimed. She then griped her hands and growled. "Alright! Show them!" Tails smirked.

_Hit her bad side... _Tails thought to himself. He then started to say the bad stuff, "And don't forget that one time when both of us were on top of the ferris wheel and Sonic and Knuckles were the ones who stopped the ride and we were up in the ferris wheel for about two hours." Cream griped her hands.

"They say that it was for both of us to get to know each other and that we can be together." Cream muttered, "Oh man... That's it!" She griped her hands again. "No more Ms. Nice girl! Tonight, they'll be pleading for us." Tails chuckled.

"And then, they just have to apologize for all of those years." Tails said, shrugging his shoulders, "Alright then, so when do we-"

"Now." Cream told him, placing her hands behind her back and looking towards the animals, "Show 'em, Tails." The two tailed fox nodded and cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention.

"Okay so uh... Were going to see a movie..." Tails started to say, saying it all nerdy like, "And uh... It's about... Um..." Since they both didn't know what was the most horrible movie ever made, Cream helped him.

"Uh... It's um... About architecture from Maya and Africa!" Cream exclaimed, "And it's from the subject science-"

"Ugh, I hate science!" Sonic shouted, crossing his arms, "This is already bad!" Cream chuckled nervously while Tails cleared his throat again.

"So anyways, it's going to talk about how Maya was created along with how long Africa was before it got separated and once used to be called 'Pangea'." Tails told them, holding up the CD.

"Boring!" Knuckles exclaimed, crossing his arms. Everyone laughed which then made Cream and Tails grip their hands.

"While you're seeing it, me and Tails will go and study some of the ways to let go of anger issues and how to say it to other people's faces." Cream told them, grabbing Tails's hand and walking away. The two tailed fox blushed and placed the CD in the DVD Player.

"Have fun!" He shouted, feeling his girlfriend yanking his arm away. He yelped.

"Man, bad romance." Amy said, crossing her arms, "Even me and Sonic's relationship is better." Sonic stared at her and facepalmed.

"Oh god, the boring movie has advertisements." Jet said, looking at it, "How good! Now we can not be bored from death!" Wave rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oh please. It might be interesting with how Mayans created Maya and that if the three places of Africa got divided as time went by." Wave told him, looking at it. Amy scratched her head.

"Who to the what now?" Amy asked , tilting her head, "What are you talking about?" Wave chuckled and shook her head.

"Nothing. It's just that one of the Mayans made some of the inventions that we have right now." Wave explained to her, "Nothing much." Amy nodded to her.

"Like the TV?" Rouge asked. Wave facepalmed.

"That wasn't created back then. It came around 1940s or so." Wave told her.

"Then how do you explain the Flintstones, huh?" Knuckles asked, "They have TV that are made out of rocks and they see the news in perfectly HD! Explain to me that, Wave!" The purple swallow sighed and facepalmed again.

"That's a work of fiction, Knuckles. It wouldn't logical that the Flintstones had TV and electricity back then."

"What about the hospitals they have?" Tikal asked, "And the cars, whats the fuel of it?"

"And how do they make their clothes? Do they kill animals?" Amy asked. Wave groaned and slumped down to the couch.

"I don't know why everyone is fussing about, but this ice-cream rocks!" Silver exclaimed, getting another triple fudge chocolate chip ice-cream, "It gets better and better when I eat it!" Blaze took a long sigh.

"Mor-I mean-Silver, you're going to get fat if you eat it too much." Blaze said, grabbing the bowl from him, "And I don't want a boyfriend that's big." Sonic laughed.

"Heh heh, big." Sonic said, wiping a tear away, "Like that formal Senior last year, Big the Cat." Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you get some, Blaze? It's good." Silver told her, getting another spoon from his pocket and grabbing a spoonful of ice-cream. "Your going to like it." He placed the spoon on her mouth, making her stop from whatever she was going to say.

She tasted and let go of the spoon. "I know like chocolate." Blaze told him, looking down at the triple fudge ice-cream.

"Ah great, what's it called movie is on." Knuckles muttered, placing his elbows on his knees and looking at the screen. Tikal rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you seeing it?" She asked to him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, its force of habit." He explained to her. Tikal facepalmed.

"Wait a minute... This isn't about May and Africa..." Blaze said, looking at it closely, "It looks like..." She then blushed.

"What? What is it, Blaze?" Silver asked, looking at her confusingly, "Is something wrong?" Blaze shook her head repeatedly while she was still blushing.

"Oh god... Not this video!" Sonia exclaimed, parting away, "I remembered it! Sonic and Manic showed it to me so that they could scare me!" She turned her head towards her brothers, who both shrugged their shoulders.

Both Cream and Tails snickered, which both of them were standing in a wall, placing their backs in it. Blaze kept on shooking her head.

"Turn it off! Turn it off!" She shouted, shutting her eyes tight and not looking at the screen.

"Where's the control?!" Silver asked, seeing the screen and understanding why Blaze is acting so weird, "That thing is horrible!"

"I know," Sonic said, eating a fudgsicle, "It scares every body!" They all looked at him, which then made Rouge holding her mouth.

"Sonic! Give me that!" Amy shouted, grabbing the popsicle that throwing it away, "That's chocolate, you know!" Blaze looked down at the bowl of triple fudge chocolate chip, and turned the color green.

"I suddenly don't feel so good..." She said, handing Silver the bowl, "I need to go to the bathroom..." She then grabbed her mouth and ran towards the bathroom.

"Aw man, what sort of sick person would do that? It's like, so gross!" Tikal said, getting away from the ice-cream she got, "Its sickening and can give you nightmares!" Knuckles nodded.

"I would never hear the and of this..." He whispered, getting behind from his step-sister, "Tikal! Help me! Those two girls are going to make me barf!" Tikal blushed at the screen and covered her eyes.

"Oh my god!" She said, covering her eyes, "Shut the damn television already!" The while group turned their heads the orange echidna, who was now trying to find the remote. "Who has the remote?!"

"We do." Cream whispered, holding up the remote and chuckling. Tails high-fived her, and she high-fived back.

"How much of this?" Amy asked, getting behind the couch, and not looking at the TV, "Sonic, since you saw this many times with your brother-"

"He made see it!" Manic shouted at her, "I started to cover my mouth when I saw it! He even video taped me!" Amy chuckled nervously as she saw all of her friends getting behind the couch.

"That video... I don't want to see it..." Sonia muttered, rocking her self back and forth, "Bad memories coming... Bad memories..." Amy stared at her.

Knuckles went next to Tikal, and was panicking. "Oh man! Everyone is out of the couch!" He exclaimed, "Why? Why did Cream and Tails did this to us?!"

"Bessie, I don't want to see the video again!" Sonic panicked, "Come on, show me some funny stuff!" He began to type, which then made him laugh. "Hah, troll face."

"Sonic, get down here now!" Amy shouted at him, grabbing him and placing him down on the floor. The blue hedgehog tripped, which was a faceplant.

"My face..." He whimpered, getting up. He then felt his phone crash, which it was now destroyed, because of his weight. "Bessie!" He shouted, holding up the broken phone. Amy whispered 'Yes' and cheered.

"Gross..." Jet said, covering his eyes along with Storm. "What sort of sick person would show this to us?!"

"The ones that hate being teased a lot." Cream said, getting in front of the CD and placing her hands on her hips. Tails stopped the video and grabbed the CD out of the DVD Player. Amy looked at them and growled.

"What do you mean? We never tease you!" Amy exclaimed. Cream crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. The pink hedgehog gulped. "Okay so we did..."

"But why that video?!" Sonia shouted, getting angry, "You know that the video is above our rating!" Tails cleared his throat and showed her the Orphan movie. "Oh..." She started to say again.

"I'm never going to forget this..." Rouge said, opening the bathroom door and placing her hand on her stomach, "No wonder you gave us ice-cream... You wanted us to puke..."

"Ding, ding, ding, we have a winner." Knuckles said, "Now, how about I break these two skulls open?" He cracked his knuckles, which then made Tails and Cream gulp.

"Go get 'em, Knuckles." Tikal said, smirking at them. They both turned pale and ran quickly towards the door. "After them!"

Knuckles ran towards them, which now the both of them were outside, screaming their heads off.

"Were sorry! We just want you to feel how we feel!" Cream explained to them, trapped between the lake and the animals. Tails was next to her, which made things a bit better.

"There's no way out... So what's it going to be? Get beaten up? Or jumping in the cold lake?" Amy asked, crossing her arms and walking closer to them, "Your chose." They both looked at each other and chuckled.

"Good idea." Tails said, smiling at her, "I might as well get wet than get beaten up." Cream nodded.

"You wouldn't..." Sonic said, still sobbing from his phone, "Don't do this! For Bessie's sake!" Amy groaned and grabbed his phone.

"Your too obsessed with it!" Amy shouted at him, "If you want it, then go and get another phone!" She threw it into the lake, which then a small explosion was in the lake.

"Ah man..." Sonic said, sighing, "Mom is _so _going to ground me." Amy crossed her eyes and walked away from the group. Sonic sighed and followed her.

"We have a lot to talk." Amy told him, "And this time, it's not pretty." Sonic gulped and parted away from her.

"Hm... Bad romance for them." Knuckles said, placing his hands on his pockets, "Now that I think about it..." When he turned his head towards Cream and Tails, they were both gone. "Their gone?!"

"Where are they?!" Rouge asked, looking everywhere, "Once I find them, they're so dead!" The group nodded and looked everywhere from where they can go.

"Oh man, I feel like were in 'Most Wanted Criminals In America'" Tails said, looking down to every one, "This was a good idea, Cream. Now one can find us here." Cream sighed.

"Oh please, their going to find us some way or another." Cream told him, looking down, "Though it was a good idea to climb a tree. Never knew that I could climb trees." Tails chuckled.

"Just be lucky were still alive." Tails told her, looking at how angry the animals were, "But tomorrow, we might as well be lucky." The cream-colored rabbit nodded.

"Yeah..." Cream said, looking that now they have torches, "Lucky..."

**Oh man... I have A LOT to explain...**

**So uh... Told you! Cream and Tails were getting more 'darker' in the series! XD But not that dark, if I feel it though... **

**If you read the chapter title, you would 'Two' and 'One' Anything popping up in your mind? If you don't know what the bonkers I was talking about in the chapter, it's a real video O.O But don't watch it, trust me. But, this chapter was long, that's for sure, and I have no idea what I'm going to do to the next chapter ^^' Also, sorry for the random humor about the old shows ^^' Got bored :/ **

**All of the Sonic characters belong to SEGA, just 'Morson' *snickers* and Bessie the Phone (Lol, I made a name for it XD) all belong to me. Also Comet's 4 ****I will never hear the end of this... So... Please review... If you want to... Why did I ever did this chapter?! Its so-so... just review please.**

**Don't know why they were screaming? How they hided? No? Oh well... Its sorta a messed up video anyways :P So kiddies, don't watch it! XD Ciao!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	5. Chapter 5:Just Drama

_**Our Senior Year**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"C'mon, when are you guys going to forgive us?"

"Never, you scared all of us to death!" Knuckles shouted at Cream and Tails, where everyone behind him nodded and had their arms crossed. Cream and Tails gulped.

"But your still alive!" Cream exclaimed, chuckling nervously, "That counts, right?" Knuckles stared at her and huffed.

"What counts is that your all alive from it, right?" Tails told them, "How about a hug?" He opened his arms which made Cream giggle.

"You don't get it!" Blaze shouted, "And your suppose to be the smart ones!" Cream nodded slowly and chuckled nervously.

"That's true..." She said, "But you know that were not good with common sense, right?" The lavender cat facepalmed.

"Look, what you did to us was wrong." Blaze said, crossing her arms, "You know that the video is over rated and that none of us are supposed to see it!" Both animals looked at each other and started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Blaze asked, getting confused.

"Well, you just said that the video was over rated," Cream said, laughing a bit, "Doesn't that seem a bit... cliché?" The lavender cat stared at her.

"Cliché?" Blaze asked, "Isn't it... Something else?" The cream-colored rabbit shrugged her shoulders and stared at her friend.

"Were still sorry..." Cream told them, "But, you guys always teases us on how were smart-" Tails then interrupted her with the same subject.

"Tell us that were good with each other-" Tails told them, "Even though that's true." He whispered it so that no one could hear him.

"AND that you don't want us to go to that new university in Station Square, Mobious Emerald University when we graduate twelfth grade." Cream told them, placing her hands on her hips and staring at them, "Explain that to us!"

All of the animals stared at them and stated to talk to each other to find a good excuse for the things they said. Sonic and got up and started to say the first complaint.

"Well, it's true." Sonic said, smiling at them, "You guys are both smart AND have the IQ that's above of all IQs!" They both crossed their arms, "And we just like to say that because we want you two to feel that you guys are super smart." Amy nodded.

"He's right." Amy said, getting up as well, "Who helped us with our Regions Test when we were Sophomores?" Cream and Tails looked at her and sighed.

"Us." They said at the same time.

"And who were the ones that helped us with our Presidents of Mobious?" Amy asked, feeling confident and having the colors red, white, and blue behind her with white stars on them. The gang sweatdropped.

"Us."

"AND, who were the ones that showed us the parts of a molecule?!" Amy exclaimed, raising a fist in the thin air, "It's Cream and Tails!" Cream and Tails looked at her and both facepalmed.

"Amy, you're getting over-" Before Sonic could finish his sentence, Amy started to sing.

"_Don't ever say never!_" Amy sang, exited for how good she sang the part.

"I feel that she's drunk..." Tikal muttered, looking at her and sighing, "Oh dear cousin Chaos, why am I friends with her?" Rouge nodded along with Wave, Sonia, and Blaze.

"Okay Amy, are you okay?" Sonic asked, looking and trying to hold her arms. Amy then parted away and started to hiccup and saying a way off topic.

"Well, it's easy to do actually," Amy said, pretending to hold a bowl, "You just break the egg with flour in it, stir it around with a spoon, taste a bit of it to see if it's okay, put it in the oven, and wait _precisely _an hour."

"What?" Their was dead silence in the room.

"After the hour's done, you take it out and viola!" Amy said, blow kissing, "You got yourself a homemade big cookie!" She then started to wave happily.

"Hm... Pretty interesting..." Knuckles said, placing a hand on his chin, "I would use that recipe in my cooking class the year that's coming up." Tikal chuckled nervously and elbowed him.

"Not funny." Tikal said, smiling in the outside but a bit angry in the inside. The red echidna nodded to her and started to see more of Amy's little fiasco.

"Amy, darling, are you okay?" Sonic asked, using the word 'Darling' as 'Little girl! What are you doing?!' Amy didn't heard him and put both fists in the air, accidentally hitting Sonic in the chin, and him felling off-balance.

"Sonic!" They all shouted, staring at him. The blue hedgehog got up slowly and started to rub his chin.

"Huh, Amy's punch is better that Knuckles." Sonic said, getting up and seeing Knuckles getting up from his chair and walking towards him. Tikal grabbed his wrist and placed it back. Knuckles yelped.

"Mercy! Uncle!" Knuckles shouted, trying to get free. The orange echidna rolled her eyes.

"If your going and getting Amy out of here and not killing Sonic, then okay." Tikal said, letting go, "But if you don't-" She placed it back again, "Then the consequences will begin." Knuckles nodded and got away from her.

"Dang Tikal," Rouge said, looking on how frightened the red echidna is, "What sort of self-protection are you using?" Tikal cracked her knuckles and stared at her friend.

"My cousin, Chaos helped me with my karate last summer." Tikal answered, smiling at her, "Since he doesn't speak that much, he only trusts with me when talking." Rouge nodded.

"I see," Rouge said, "But... How come Knuckles 'screamed' like that?" Knuckles stared at her and growled. Tikal shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but I guess that it was hard." Tikal said, looking at her hand, "Or, that Knuckles is becoming a wuss."

"Hey!"

"Don't look at me, Amy's here is all drunked, so help her!" Tikal shouted, glaring at him and crossing her arms. The red echidna rolled his eyes and crossed his arm.

"Fine!" He exclaimed, going over to Amy and helping her to hold back from her craziness. Tikal smirked and sat back down to her chair.

"Amy, what have you've been drinking?" Rouge asked, looking at her glass and smelling it, "It's smells like marijuana." The pink hedgehog nodded.

"Yup!" She hiccupped, "I was getting some apple juice but then I didn't saw that it was marijuana so I grabbed the bottle and poured some in the glass." She motioned both of her hands that one is holding the glass and the other pouring the liquid.

"Oh..." Tikal said, sighing, "I think that dad left it last time he was here when he brought his friends here."

"Oh, so _that's _why my room smells awfully like cigarettes!" Silver shouted, hitting himself in the head. The lavender cat rolled her eyes and hitted him in the back of the head hard. "Ow!" Blaze chuckled.

"They seemed to forget about us again..." Cream whispered to Tails, looking at everyone who were helping Amy cool down, "Let's make a run for it." The two tailed fox nodded to her.

"Yeah but... What happens if someone catches us when were running for it?" Tails asked, looking at her curiously. Cream smirked.

"Don't worry, right they're to concentrated on Amy right now." Cream told him, pointing at the animals, which Sonic gave a glass of water to his girlfriend. "Let's just tip-toe out of here." Tails nodded to her and got up from his chair slowly.

"Don't make any noise..." Cream whispered to herself, being behind Tails and walking to the door, "We might get out of here alive." Tails rolled his eyes and opened the door slowly and got out.

"Okay Amy, tell us how you dranked it." Tikal said, getting outside to the other door, "Then I see if you done any damage to your body." The pink hedgehog nodded and started to hiccup again.

"Well, I was drinking it like this..." Amy said, holding up an invisible glass and drinking the air. She raised her pinkie as 'dranked it' Tikal nodded slowly.

"Okay, it's seem that your going to be okay, if you didn't drank that much marijuana." Tikal said, "So, don't have to worry." The pink hedgehog nodded slowly and rubbed her head.

"Ugh, I can't remember what I did over the last few minutes..." She said, rubbing her head, "I feel like it's going to burst." Tikal chuckled and then found both chairs that Cream and Tails sat on there were alone. She frowned.

"Jeez, where are they?!" Tikal shouted, placing her hands on her hips and walking inside of the cabin, "Their out again!" Amy looked over to her as Sonic helped with her balance.

"Are you okay, Amy?" Sonic asked, "You don't need any pills?" Amy rolled her eyes and looked outside to the nature.

"I think I'm fine," Amy told him, looking at the lake, "Just need a few more minutes to relax." The blue hedgehog nodded to her and looked at the trees.

"Alright..." He said, placing his hands on his cheeks and looking in the thousands of trees in front of him, "Whatever you say."

=x=X=x=

_A Few Days Later_

"July 3rd, Tikal's Video Diary, this is where all of us soon-to-be seniors are in a cabin." Tikal said, holding up a camera and holding it in front of her face, "The cabin is from my dad, the one that married my enemy's mom, Sarah Brute." Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"She's beautiful, and is one of the most famous female wrestlers since the 80s." Tikal started to say to the camera, "And right now, she gave birth to... _That_." She placed the camera towards Knuckles, who was eating his pancakes, "Now who would date _that_?" The red echidna growled.

"Your getting in one of my nerves, Tikal." Knuckles said, drinking his orange juice, "And you know that I don't being teased." The orange echidna laughed.

"Haha, he even speaks." She joked, "But right now I'm closing my video diary right now-" Making the video facing her, "I just made my step-bother mad." She closed it and ran away from Knuckles, who was chasing her.

"Let me grab you!"

"Never!"

"Why you..!"

Rouge was drinking her coffee, who was sitting on a chair. She looked at how Knuckles and Tikal were acting childish were, and sighed. She placed her coffee in the table and opened the latest magazine.

"Hm... Hey, Comet's 4 is making a new song for this Summer!" Rouge exclaimed, "And it's going to be called 'For Me'!" The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes and was reading a book.

"Well, at least we forgave Cream and Tails," Amy said, "Took us about three days to forgive them." Rouge nodded and sipped her cup of coffee.

"I know," Rouge said, "And look, Android was interviewed by Mandy Ong!" She squealed. The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes as she read the book.

"Oh my god, she asked if he was single!" Rouge exclaimed, smiling like an idiot, "Your my hero, Many Ong!" Amy facepalmed and got up from the chair. She closed her book and went outside as Rouge kept on shouting.

"OMG, really?!" Sonia shouted, being behind after Amy left, "I can't believe it! Mandy even asked if he likes any of the super stars!" Rouge nodded.

"Hey Rouge, what's on the horoscope?" Blaze asked, getting behind her, "Oh. It's Comet's 4." Rouge nodded frantically and gave the magazine to Blaze.

"Here. You can see it." Rouge said, smiling at her. The lavender cat nodded and went over to the horoscope section.

"Okay let's see..." Blaze said, looking at her horoscope, "Says here that I'll meet a celebrity after I'm gone to a vacation." She rolled her eyes, "I can tell that one of us wrote this." Rouge laughed.

"Haha, maybe." Rouge said, winking at her, "Besides, today's Saturday and I want to swim." She stretched, "The water must be cold." Blaze nodded to her as she read other people's horoscopes.

"Sonia, the man of your dreams will come to you." Blaze said, laughing. Sonia gasped and grabbed the magazine.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, "I'm going to meet Joshie Jr?!" Blaze raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Joshie Jr?"

"That's Joshie, he doesn't like being called 'Jr' but it sounds so cute!" Sonia exclaimed, "He's a hottie!" Blaze sighed as she facepalmed and went back to her phone.

"Hey guys, have you seen Amy?" Sonic asked, being the kitchen and getting something of the refrigerator. Blaze and Sonia shrugged their shoulders as they were busy with their 'work' Sonic rolled his eyes.

"She's outside." Rouge said, getting up from her chair, "She's there because of my blabber." She then grabbed a bag from the table and went to the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Blaze asked, looking up to her. Rouge stopped and smiled at her.

"Duh, I'm going to put make-up." Rouge said, holding up the small bag, "It's already 10:12, and all of us are going to the lake." The lavender cat stared at her.

"But the water will ruin your make-up, how are you-"

"Make-up is water proof!" Rouge exclaimed, smirking at her. Blaze sighed and went back to her phone.

"Go ahead." Blaze said, rolling her eyes as the white bat closed the bathroom door and putting some make-up. Sonia closed the magazine and placed it in the table.

"Sonic, when are we going back to mom?" Sonia asked, groaning, "I'm so freaking bored!" The blue hedgehog chuckled and sat down on the table.

"Well, were going to leave in next month in the 14th." Sonic told her, having a bowl on his hand with cereal in it, "Mom also said that she had a surprise for us when we get back." Sonia gasped.

"Dad's coming?!" Sonia asked, getting up from her chair, "Is he back from the military?!" Sonic shook his head as Sonia sat back down.

"No, she said that it was something else." Sonic said, holding up his phone, "I had to use Tails's phone, and well... I don't know how to explain to mom that my phone is broken." Sonia rolled her eyes.

"Duh, say this... 'Mom, my girlfriend, Amy, broke my phone because she got jealous that I named her from my old girlfriend and throwed it in the lake'" Sonic stared at her and shook his head.

"That's mean."

"Well, do you got another choice then?"

"...No..."

"Then say that."

"But I don't want to get her in trouble!" Sonic told her, "Besides, I have to tell her something!" Sonia looked up to him.

"Then go! She's outside." Sonia said, going back reading the book, "While you're at it, find Silver and Tails, their both at a store to buy fireworks for tomorrow." Sonic stared at her.

"Tomorrow's the fourth of July?!" Sonic asked. His sister nodded to him. "Oh man!" He ran towards the exit door and found Amy sitting at the hammock.

"Hey," Sonic said, stopping quickly and sitting down next to her. The pink hedgehog nodded and looked at the lake.

"Hi." She said, taking out her phone, "Have you heard? Comet's 4 are making a new song for the summer." She chuckled, "It's even on the news, so no one can miss it." Sonic laughed.

"Really?" He asked, looking at her phone, "Are they _really _that famous?" Amy nodded as Sonic laughed.

"Oh man, wait 'till Cream, Blaze, and you start liking the song and soon to be fan-girls of the song." Sonic told her, smiling and chucking. The pink hedgehog laughed, and closed her phone.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen." Amy said, "Their just famous, a have many fan-girls, and well... Their hot!" The blue hedgehog rolled his eyes.

"I thought that I was the hot one." Sonic said, getting close to her and smirking, "Were you... Lying to me?" Amy laughed and pushed him off softly.

"Oh please, you're the only one that catches my breath away." Amy said, winking at him, "And of course, since were alone..." She got slightly closer to him. "We could always do that little game..." Sonic blushed.

"Your right..." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Let's play it then..." Amy laughed and leaned in. Sonic did as well. Their lips touched each other, both lips having the same warmth.

They were like this for a few minutes until Cream started to run towards the door and screaming out. "Tails and Silver are here!" Amy parted away quickly and crossed her arms. The cream-colored rabbit looked at her and tilted her head.

"What?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders, "It's been two hours since they were gone!" The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes and slumped back down to the hammock.

"Sorry were late," Silver said, holding up some bags and looking over to Blaze, "The line of the firework's store took forever!" Tails rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like only one person was in the line." Tails said, going inside of the cabin, "And it was an old woman who took us so much!" Cream looked at him along with Blaze.

"Aw, poor you." Blaze said, rolling her eyes and helping Silver, "It was hard for you, isn't it?" The white hedgehog nodded, and sniffed.

"The woman took forever to ask this; "Sir, where's the advil?" I mean, it's a department store! What store has Advil except for pharmacies?!" Silver asked, "It makes so sense!" Blaze sighed and facepalmed.

"So, ready for tomorrow?" Blaze asked, getting inside of the cabin, "This year will be so epic!" The white hedgehog nodded and smiled at her.

"Yeah," Silver said, "I heard that Tikal will order some pizza and all of us will stay up late until were tired." Blaze laughed and went in the kitchen.

"Well, at least they don't hate us, Tails." Cream said, patting his head and chuckling nervously, "At least were going to be with them in the fourth of July." Tails nodded to her.

Amy sighed and crossed her arms and growled. "Let's just go and talk the others, Sonic." The blue hedgehog nodded to her and got up from the hammock.

"Wonder if tomorrow will be awesome..." Sonic said, getting inside of the cabin, "What do you think?" Amy shrugged her shoulders and went with him.

"I don't know, but I did heard that this will be an awesome fourth of July from Wave and Sonia," Amy told him, "It's even on Facebook." She took ut her phone, which then had Sonia's profile in it, with an all capolized message which said, "FOURTH OF JULY WILL BE AWESOME! WE'RE HAVING A BIG PARTY!" Sonic looked at it.

"Oh god, that's Sonia for you." Sonic said, sighing, "Always updating her Facebook." Amy nodded and placed her phone in her pocket.

"But I love her, as a sister." Amy said, chuckling, "But we'll soon be sister-in-laws soon." Sonic choked on his saliva and stared at her.

"Sister-in-laws?" Sonic asked. The pink hedgehog nodded to him.

"Yeah, we're getting married right after high school, right?" Amy asked, staring at him, "Or after college?" The blue hedgehog gulped and chuckled nervously.

"Or... We're not getting married..." Amy said, looking at her hands, which their trembling, "And I'll have to wait until were in out forties..." She started to have tears in her eyes, "I don't want that!" She shook her head.

"Amy..." Sonic said, chuckling nervously.

"No! No! No! No!" Amy cried, shaking her head, "I don't want to marry when I'm at forty-five!" Sonic facepalmed and shook his head.

"Crazy girlfriends these days." He said, grabbing Amy's hand and getting inside of the kitchen. Amy was still panicked.

"Then when we have children, the other kids will think that were his or her grandparents!" Amy exclaimed, still sobbing, "I don't want that!" The blue hedgehog groaned.

"Will this ever end?" He asked to himself, sighing.

"What happens if-if we don't have any kids while the others do?! Or we'll die with any of our children born?!" Amy cried, "What happens if were in a car crash when I'm pregnant?!" Sonic blushed.

"Too soon?" She asked, looking at him, calmed down a bit. Sonic nodded. "What about if-"

"Get over it!" Rouge shouted from the kitchen. The pink hedgehog stared at her. She then gasped.

"What happens if we find other people before we even get married?!" She asked again, clutching on Sonic's arm, "Our children will never be born!" Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Have mercy god..." Sonic muttered, feeling Amy holding him tight, "How did I ever love her?"

**Heh heh... This one's a bit short from the last chapter ^^' But a chapter is a chapter, right? ****Ha ha, I was hearing Katy Perry's songs while I was doing this XD But still, I LOVE Katy Perry! She's so awesome! **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the other will come by **_**really **_**soon, if I don't have much homework or after school clubs that is... I hate school... **

**Disclaimer: All characters of Sonic the Hedgehog belong to SEGA**

**R&R please! Maybe I might update GB Vs. BG quicker too!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	6. Chapter 6:4th of July! Part 1

_**Our Senior Year**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"- yes, yes we would like some pepperoni - No, I don't want - Just listen to me!" Tikal shouted at the phone, "All we want is just three extra-large pepperoni!" Amy was sitting at the couch, flipping through channels while Rouge, Blaze, and Cream were there.

"Discount if I buy Coke Cola?" Tikal asked, looking at the phone, "With bread sticks?" Amy looked up from the TV and turned her head towards her. "No, I just want some three extra-large pepperoni pizzas, with only one liter of Sprite." She went to the kitchen, and grabbed a notebook. She wrote something down, and nodded.

"Uh huh, yeah, got it, thank you." Tikal said, closing her phone and sighing. She looked down to the notebook, and groaned. "Buying pizza for all of us is hard work." She said out loud.

"No shit." Rouge muttered, looking at the screen. Tikal didn't heard her, so she placed her head on the table.

"Why are we doing this?!" She exclaimed, "We can make our own food!" They all stared at her and gave her a black face. The orange echidna looked up, and saw their faces. "What?" Amy began.

"Well, you know," Amy told her, "Remember when all us were doing a cake for Cream's birthday party two years ago?" Tikal nodded, "Yeah, well, you know how that turned out."

"I was gone half of the time." Tikal answered, "Besides, I don't remember what happened after!" They all raised an eyebrow, which Rouge started to clear her throat.

"Well it all began..." Rouge began with her story, "When me, Amy, Blaze, and Sonia while Wave was at the store with you..."

_Flashback_

_"Amy, give me that."_

_"What? The thing that looks like a fan or the one that looks like a big spoon?"_

_"The one that looks like a fan."_

_"Okay, here you go." Amy said, handing it to her and beginning to stir the bowl, "This is so much fun! Were making Cream's cake while she's there, playing video games at Silver's house!" Blaze chuckled._

_"Don't remind me that." She said, a glaze in her eye, "But right now, she's having fun, right?"_

_"But not too much fun," Rouge said, putting flour to another bowl, "Or not you know what happens." The girls in the room shook their heads._

_"I sometimes wonder, how am I friends with you?" Amy asked, stirring the bowl. Rouge rolled her eyes and began to crack some eggs._

_"Hm..." Amy hummed, looking at some vinegar at a shelf. She stared at it, and then at the bowl. _Wonder what happens... _She thought, grabbing it, and pouring a little. Before she could even react, the bowl started to tremble, which then a big explosion came._

_Amy blinked a few times, and tried to see. "Amy!" Both Blaze and Rouge shouted._

_"What happened?!" Sonia asked, opening the kitchen door and looking around, "I swear if someone's hurt, I'm not helping!"_

_"Amy did it!" Both Rouge and Blaze shouted, pointing at the pink hedgehog. Amy smiled awkwardly, and started to chuckled nervously._

_"What?" She asked to her friends, "It was a small mistake, that's all!" She started to laugh, and placed a hand on her head, "S-So it's not that bad..."_

_"Amy!" They all shouted, making the pink hedgehog feel bad._

_End of Flashback_

"Poor Cream, she had to eat the icing and frosting on her birthday," Rouge said, "Apparently I did the same mistake as well." Cream rolled her eyes.

"So, for the moral of today is..." Amy began, looking over to the orange echidna, "Never cook if you're at the age sixteen or younger." Tikal sighed.

"Amy, that's stupid." She said. She went to the kitchen, and took out a bag of rice in one drawer, "If the pizza doesn't come, then were eating this." She showed them the rice, and pointed towards a frozen chicken at the fridge.

They all stared at her and said something at the same time. "We prefer the pizza." Tikal sighed, and placed the rice of bag back to the drawer.

"Man, service today is meanful." The orange echidna said, walking away from them and crossing her arms, "I'm going to take a walk." She went to the door, and closed it from behind.

Amy and others stared at her. The pink hedgehog then started to talk. "Want to see movie?"

"Sure." They said at the same time, crossing their arms. Amy blinked.

"I'm not sure if that's normal..." Amy said, placing a hand on her chin and staring at them, "But it's so cool to say things at the same time!" They all stared at her.

"I'm leaving." Cream said, getting up and stretching, "I'm going to walk with Tikal." Amy shrugged her shoulders and saw her best friend walking towards the door. Once she closed it, Amy sighed.

"Ugh, I hate mornings," Blaze said, crossing her arms, "You just sit, sit, sit, and watch, watch, watch TV." The white bat rolled her eyes.

"Then you should shut, shut, shut up." Rouge mimicking her, smirking as she saw the lavender cat glare at her.

"So, anything new in life?" Amy asked, changing the subject, "Just wanna know. That's all."

=x=X=x=

_With Cream and Tikal_

"Gee, that's Cream to go with me." The orange echidna said, smiling at her and having her hands behind her back, "I really appreciate it." Cream smiled at her, and chuckled.

"Well, anything to a friend that has an enchilada for a brother," Cream told her, laughing along with Tikal, "And also, not a big fan of Comet's 4."

"Well, I their songs..." Tikal admitted, "All of them are awesome, amazing, supreme-"

"Enough to say the same synonym?" Cream asked, rolling her eyes. She turned her head towards the lake, and saw pebble on the floor. She grabbed it, and looked down at it. She then looked at the lake, and then down at the pebble.

Tikal noticed her and stopped as well. She went over to her, and saw that Cream was concentrating. "Minus that by the pi and multiply it by the radius..." She muttered, staring at it, "Then I could have... This!" She threw the rock, which then jumped five times to the lake and fell down the lake. Tikal clapped.

"That's amazing!" Tikal said, seeing that Cream is proud of herself, "How did you do it?" The cream-colored rabbit took another pebble and explained it to her.

"Well, it's sort of easy," Cream told her, "First you find the diameter, divide it by two, then you have the radius." Tikal blinked, "Then you times it by Pi and then multiply it again with the radius... And..." Cream did it again, and this time, it was six times. "Voila."

Tikal clapped again, "Impressive," She said, "But why all the math?!" The cream-colored rabbit turned her head towards her, and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's easy if you want to do it right," Cream told her, "Not all people use math, you know. Others just throw the rock and bounce." The orange echidna sighed.

"For once, I feel dumb in my life," Tikal told her, chuckling nervously and looking over to her, "And I used to be the smart one in the group." Cream blinked, "Since, you came along." She said quickly.

"You? Smart?" Cream asked, blinking, "That's... Believable." The orange echidna laughed.

"Yeah, before you were with us... I was the smart one," Tikal admitted, "And yes, I was still enemies with Knuckles, before I even knew that my dad was dating his mom." Cream nodded.

"It must be tough," She said, placing a hand on her shoulder. The orange echidna sniffed.

"I know..." She said, wiping fake tears, "But all of that is in the past," She then had sparkles in her eyes, "This is now the future and we must make it beautiful!" The cream-colored rabbit chuckled.

"Good luck with that," A voice said. Both animals turned their heads over to a tree, where the voice was heard. They both blinked.

"Was that a... Male's voice?" Cream asked to Tikal, blinking. Tikal nodded slowly and saw the shadow of the person. She stared at it.

"Maybe it was just our imagination..." The orange echidna told her, "Right?"

"Aw, that's mean," The voice said again, walking over to them. It was a green hedgehog. They stared at it.

"He looks like Scourge..." Cream said, tilting her head, "But he isn't..." The orange echidna nodded.

"Yeah, and more hot." Tikal told her, laughing, "Hi ya," She waved at him, "My name's Tikal and this is Cream." The cream-colored rabbit waved at him as well. The green hedgehog chuckled.

"Nice to meet you," He told them, "My name's Connor." They both nodded at the same time.

"Nice to meet you, Connor." The orange echidna said, smiling at him, "Where do you live around here in the lake?" The green hedgehog pointed to a big cabin behind him.

"I'm here with my family over the summer," Connor told them, "It's pretty huge, huh?" Tikal shrugged her shoulders.

"Eh, not bad."

"Not bad? You've seen better?"

Tikal smirked, "Why yes I do," She said, pointing behind her back, which the cabin that all of them were staying is two times bigger than Connor's, "That's where I'm staying right now." Connor's mouth dropped from the view.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed, "And I thought that my cabin is bigger!" Tikal laughed, and smiled at him sweetly.

"Well, my parents are sorta rich." She explained, "No biggie." The cream-colored rabbit rolled her eyes, and looked over to the green hedgehog.

"It's a big deal," Cream told him, chuckling, "So hey, since today is Fourth of July, all of us in that cabin are making it out best. Wanna help us out?" Connor stared at them, and nodded.

"Sure, this would be fun," Connor told them, "What are you guys ordering?" Tikal chuckled nervously and held up a paper that said '_Two Free Large Pepperoni Pizzas w/ One Large Soda!_' Tikal blushed.

"I ordered, but then I started to yell at the pizza person," Tikal told him, looking down and sniffing, "They said that they'll bring it to us, but we have no idea when." Connor nodded to the orange echidna.

"If they don't come," Cream gulped, "Then were going to have Tikal's special," The orange echidna nodded, and sweatdroped.

"I'm not a good cook," Tikal told him, "All of my friends aren't. One time when we were Cream's birthday cake, the whole kitchen was full of flour." Connor laughed.

"Hah, who did it?" Connor asked, nudging Tikal softly. The orange echidna blushed and shook her head.

"It wasn't me," She told him, "It was my friend, Amy Rose." Cream took a long sigh.

"That was one of my worst birthday party ever," Cream muttered, looking up to the sky and shaking her head, "How did I ever became with them?" Connor chuckled and looked over to their cabin, which a loud '_Boom!_' was heard.

All animals turned their heads towards the cabin, which then Amy came out, coughing and had black stains around her. "I should've known." Tikal said, looking over to there, "Let's go, Cream." The cream-colored rabbit nodded, and waved to Connor.

"We'll see you later!" Cream told him, yelping as Tikal grabbed her hand and walking over to the cabin. Connor waved, and chuckled nervously as he saw everyone in the household got out.

"See? I told you the microwave didn't work!" Rouge exclaimed, pointing over to the now smoking kitchen, "Now we can't go through!"

_Warning, Warning, Carbon Dioxide detected, _

_Warning, Warning, Carbon Dioxide detec-_

"What the hell have you done to my parents' cabin?!" Tikal exclaimed, looking at the cabin, "Who did it?!" All hands pointed to Amy. The pink hedgehog chuckled nervously, and gulped.

"It wasn't mine! It was Blaze's! She's the one who said that the microwave worked!" The lavender cat stared at her and stuttered.

"N-No! I thought that the microwave worked!" Blaze explained, "It looked new and was fine! So-"

"Proven to be guilty?" Amy asked, crossing her arms and looking over to her friend, "I was just trying to help since the frekin pizza isn't coming!" She shouted at Blaze.

"How do you know that?!" Blaze shouted at her back, "You're no physic!" Amy crossed and pouted.

"At least I was just trying to help make some hot dogs," Amy muttered. The orange echidna sighed, and looked at the place. She then went up the stairs, and looked at it.

"Where you do you think your going, Tikal?" Knuckles asked, looking up at her, "You get down here or not I'm calling mom!" Tikal chuckled.

"Oh really?" The orange echidna asked, getting closer to the smoke, "There's no fire in here, you know. Just smoke."

"Then how does a fire start?!" Amy shouted, placing both of her hands on her mouth to make it louder, "Because I want to know!"

"Just get down here." Knuckles said, crossing his arms and tapping his foot, "You got ten seconds." The orange echidna rolled her eyes.

"Your not the boss of me!"

"Oh yes I am!"

"I'm older than you!" Tikal exclaimed, smirking. Knuckles blushed and heard a few snickers from his friends.

"Huh, that makes so much sense." Rouge said, laughing and stopped as Knuckles glared at her. Tikal crossed her arms for victory.

"By two months!" He exclaimed, gripping his hands, "Fine then! Go find the fire extinguisher and let the smoke go out!" Tikal saluted to him.

"Sir, yes sir!" Tikal said loudly, chuckling and going inside the place. Once she was in, the smoke was only in the kitchen, but soon was in the living room. She went to the kitchen bravely, and took out the fire extinguisher out.

"Wait a minute," Sonic said, noticing something, "Why don't we just call 911?" They all stared at him, and bonked their heads at the same time.

"Duh!" They all said at almost the same time.

Tikal turned on the handle, and white foam was out. It took her a few minutes, but she was done. She wiped a faint sweat from her forehead, and went outside. "I'm done!" She exclaimed, "Though it was just little smoke! Anyone could've done it!" She looked down at Amy, "Yeah... Everyone..."

"Great, just great," Rouge said, going up the stairs of the cabin, "Look at the kitchen!" She pointed at it, "It's full of white foam!" She went in, "It's slippery too!" Cream rolled her eyes.

"Well no duh." She commented, "The foam is made up of liquid, gas, and-" Rouge interrupted her.

"Okay, okay, but I'm just worried that the food is still in one piece." Rouge told her, opening the fridge.

"Why?" Knuckles asked, "We have pizza going our way right now." The white bat rolled her eyes, and scoffed.

"I know, but what happens if the pizza doesn't come and our supply of food is gone?" Rouge asked, crossing her arms, "We need _something _other than just... Pizza!" Sonic raised up his finger for idea.

"But there will be leftovers afterwards!" Sonic told her, "Don't you ever notice that there is always two or more slices of pizza every time? Mostly on the Pizza Parlor?" Rouge blinked.

"Oh yeah!" Amy exclaimed, "You would always go with the Chili Dog Special!" The blue hedgehog nodded, and smiled at Rouge.

"So?" He asked, "We just have to wait until the pizza comes here!" Rouge raised an eyebrow, and sighed.

"I guess your-"

"Who ordered the three extra-large pepperoni pizza?" A guy asked, who was in at the door and holding three boxes, "With Sprite?" Tikal cheered, and went over to him.

"Yup, that's me!" She said, taking out her money, "How much will that be?"

"$20"

"Here you go," She said, handing him the money and grabbing one box and handing it to Jet, who handed it to Manic. Once Tikal had all the pizza, she opened it, and saw that there were mushrooms in it.

"Mushrooms?" She asked, she looked over to Manic and Tails, who had the boxes of pizza with them. They both opened it, but the other two had mushrooms as well.

"Um excuse me," Tikal said, smiling awkwardly to the guy, who was walking down the stairs, "But, how come we got mushrooms?" She held up the pizza, which showed it.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," He told her, blushing, "It's just that first day on the ob and I can't tell the pepperoni pizza with the mushrooms."

"And where's ours?" Knuckles asked, crossing his arms. The sender chuckled nervously.

"Apparently... I just gave the last three to that cabin before I came here." He said, pointing at a cabin behind them, "But I can go to the Pizza-"

"Forget your damn pizza!" Blaze shouted, handing him the three pizzas and huffing, "Give me back the money!" He gulped, and handed her the twenty dollars and stepped away from her. "Thank you!" She said kindly, walking up the stairs and handing it to Tikal.

"C'mon, girls." Amy said, going inside the cabin, "Let's go make some pizza!"

"Three years of working in the Pizza Parlor is worth it right now!" Rouge exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Almost all the girls shouted, going inside of the cabin and going inside of the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Cream asked, standing next to Wave, who shook her head with disapproval, "Their crazy."

"Yeah..." Sonic said, crossing his arms, "Hot, sexy, crazy sort of type..." Cream sighed, and facepalmed on the comment.

_At least Tails doesn't think of me like that... _Cream muttered, blushing softly, _Does he think of that of me? _She shook her head, _No... He can't... _She turned her head towards Tails.

"Hm... Wonder when the pizza will be done..." Manic asked, placing his hands behind his back, "Wait... What about the fireworks? What happened to them?"

"There at my room," Tails told him, "I have the big fireworks while Silver has the small ones." The white hedgehog smiled proudly.

"I feel so proud." Silver said, smiling. Tails rolled his eyes.

"Hm... Well, while there at making pizza, wanna go throw rocks at the lake?" Wave asked, shrugging her shoulders, "We have nothing else to do." They all nodded, and went down towards the lake.

"Yeah I guess so," Cream said, walking down the stairs to get the lake, "Might not be too bad..." As they all grabbed rocks from the ground, they started to throw it the lake.

**I'm sorry if this is a bit shorter from the last chapter, but this is Part 1. The other part will be soon. Thank you for you who have read and reviewing. The other chapter will be soon. I hope. Read and review please!**

**Also, sorry for the random humor from some parts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**I don't own Connor, he belongs to ConnorRonnoc. **

**~MoonlightStar400**


	7. Chapter 7:4th of July! Part 2

_**Our Senior Year**_

_**Chapter 7**_

"Here you go," Amy told the group, placing out a pizza, but looked a bit too dangerous. Which, all the girls were in dust, and sweating from the making, "Go eat up," Amy told them, pushing the pizza, the group backed away slowly.

Cream chuckled nervously, "Amy, we really appreciate that you would give us some of your 'special' meals, but I just lost my appetite and well... Gotta work on those math problems, you know! Have to be in a High-Class University!" She got up quickly, and went over to her room.

Tails got up quickly as well, "Me too!" He exclaimed, "She might need help on some problems, since we just finished the volume that we were in and well, gotta work on the other!" He went off.

Sonic and gang stared at them, and they looked over to Team Rose, who Amy had her arms crossed and tapping her foot. "Well?" She asked, staring at them, "They got an explanation, what's yours?" Wave pointed over to a machine that was in a corner.

"The air conditioner doesn't work again so I have to do some adjustments." Wave told her, laughing nervously, "I also have to uh, go out and get some... Wrenches as well... So I can't eat and have to eat at a fast food restaurant," Amy sighed.

"Fine then." Amy told her, "You can g-" Before Amy could finish her sentence, Wave ran up to her room and took out her flying board. She waved at them, and opened the door.

"Byes!" She exclaimed, giving all of them the peace sign, and flying in mid-air as she went to her flying board. Jet started to wail, and looked down at the burned pizza.

"Fine then, I'll go get some if it's poisones or not," Sonic volunteered, grabbing a slice. Rouge crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Gee, thanks for caring our feelings, Sonic." Rouge told him, seeing as he looked down at the pizza. He leaned in, and took the smallest bite out of it. He chewed on it, and didn't start to gag. He looked down at it again, and started to take another bite.

Silver stared at the blue hedgehog the whole time, "Don't you feel sick?" Sonic shook his head. The white hedgehog grabbed a slice of pizza. He stared at it. _Here goes... Blaze, if I die after this, it's your fault. _Silver thought, taking a small bite.

He closed both of his eyes and feel a bad taste in his mouth, but instead, the slice wasn't so bad after all. He opened one of his eyes, and looked down at the slice of pizza, "Hey, not bad." He told everyone, "I thought that it was going to kill me or something."

Blaze facepalmed, and shook her head as her boyfriend got another piece. "How did I ever dated him in the first place?" She asked, sighing, "But at least I didn't burn them that much." Knuckles got one piece, and took a big bite out of it.

Then everyone got one piece, and started to like the pizza. Amy smiled as everyone started to eat it then pushing it away from them. "Hm... It needs something..." Knuckles said, biting big again, "Though I can't out my finger in it..." Tikal rolled her eyes.

"And that is..?" She asked biting her pizza sophisticated and looking at her step-brother. The red echidna smiled at her and grabbed another pizza.

"That my lady, I would never tell." He told her, laughing at how expression was afterwards. Tikal rolled her eyes, and started to kick him under the table. He flinched.

"Let me guess... It needs more pepperoni, doesn't it?" She asked, taking another bite from the pizza as the red hedgehog chuckled nervously, and looked down as he knew that she was right.

"So, how is it?" Amy asked, "Worthy enough to be in tonight?" They all nodded to her, and started to grab another slice. Once the slices were over, Amy grabbed the plate and looked down at her friends.

Rouge sat down next to Knuckles, and started to grab a magazine from the table and started to read the title. "'Comet's 4, A New Beginning Arises'?" Rouge asked, opening the magazine and starting to read the article.

She then started to scream, but it wasn't a horror scream, it was a fan-girl scream. Knuckles backed away from her, and stared at her. "WHAT?! WHAT?!" Sonia asked, getting behind Rouge and starting to read the article herself. She started to shrill too.

"Of my god!" She exclaimed, grabbing the magazine from Rouge, "I can't believe it! That's so cool of them!" The white bat nodded, and glared at her as she took the magazine away from her.

"What is it, then?" Blaze asked, sitting down next to her boyfriend, "Let me guess... It's about Comet's 4, isn't it?" They both nodded frantically, and showed everyone the article.

"Joshie, Android, Asteroid, and Sketch are going to stop their music career!" Sonia smiled, showing them the words. The guys cheered, but almost all the girls stared at them.

"How's that good news?" Tikal asked, staring at her friends, "They won't sing! Then you wouldn't hear their music any-"

Sonia interrupted her, "For only one year." The guys groaned, and this time, the girls cheered, "AND," The animals looked up to her.

"And?" They asked almost the same time. Sonia smirked.

"They'll be intending a school," Sonia explained to them, "Apparently, education is important to them, and so they want to use their 18-year-old lives, and going to a school, in their senior year." She squealed.

"But this is just a rumor!" Rouge exclaimed, "But it might be true if it were on the news!" Amy took a long sigh, and placed her hands on her face.

"And to think, not hearing from a band for only twenty-four hours, what was I thinking?" She asked to herself, "Of _course _Sonia and Rouge would talk about it in no time." She muttered, "Kill joy."

Sonia and Rouge stared at her, and went back seeing the group. "Anyways," Sonia began again, "Like Rouge said, it's to good to be true, so it might be just a rumor." Both hedgehog and bat sighed.

"Well, better than fantasy, that's for sure," Blaze said, laughing as they gazed up to the lavender cat, "But still, it's about to be six o'clock and were still not ready!" She got up from her chair, "We must make this the most unforgettable Fourth of July yet!"

Knuckles nodded, and got up from his seat. "Yeah!" He exclaimed, "Who's with us?!" The group got up from their chairs, and started to raise up their arms and started to say, "Forever!"

"I'm back!" Cream said, opening the door, and soothing back her ears, "Did we miss something?" They all stared at her, and shook their heads. She nodded.

Tails, however, got out of the room, but got lipstick marks all over his face, and had a dazed smile on his face. "I'll never forget this day..." He muttered, smiling. Cream chuckled nervously, and pushed back Tails back to the room.

"It's not what it looks like," She told them, "He was using my make-up!" She bonked her head, "Boys these says. Using experiments." She closed the door again. They all stared at her, and blinked.

"Hm, true," Blaze said, "Now that's out of the way, fireworks, we begin!" They all nodded, and went to Tails' room, which was next to Silver's. The went in both rooms, and took out the fireworks.

They all smiled at each other. "Okay, need them to be ready until tonight," Blaze told them, "We don't want to be late again, now don't we, _Sonic_?" She asked, looking at the blue hedgehog and putting emphasis on his name.

Sonic gulped, and chuckled nervously as everyone started to glare at him, except for Amy. "C'mon, we all knew that it wasn't my fault that the Chili Dog was bad!" He told them, "It was Chili Dog giver!"

"The employee?" Amy asked, rolling her eyes, "All of you guys are just mad that my Sonikku made us all late," She told them, grabbing his arm, "But after all of this, were going to laugh, right?" They stared at her, and shook their heads.

"Maybe in out forties." Knuckles told her, opening the door and letting everyone out of the room, "Come on, we have to get ready until we get late again, Sonic." The blue hedgehog stared at them, and saw that everyone was gone.

Both hedgehogs were alone, and there was silence in the air. "Wow..." Amy said, looking at her friends leaving her behind, "What friends they are." Sonic nodded.

"Yeah," He said to her, "Hey, thanks for standing up to me anyways, Ames." The pink hedgehog looked at him, and gave him a small hug. He hugged back, and smiled.

=x=X=x=

_Later_

"Only three more hours to go!" Blaze exclaimed, sitting down next to Silver and looking down at her watch, "And look, it's about to be sunset!" Silver chuckled, and smiled at her.

"Hey, don't you remember in fourth grade? When I placed a fake spider on Mrs. Whats-Her-Name and she started to scream?" Silver asked, smiling goofily as she pushed playfully and laughed. She nodded, and sighed happily.

"Yup, back in third grade, I remember that I was Amy's number one friend." She smiled, "Yeah, that was before you left me with that so-called 'Team Sonic'." Silver chuckled, and placed an arm around her. The lavender cat blushed.

"But that's the pass now, Blaze," He whispered to her, "I think we both know that it was a really long time ago and look at us right now, were dating!" Blaze blushed, and nodded quickly.

"And don't forget, I'm still waiting for those fifty cents you owe me since fifth grade," Silver told her, laughing as she pounded him in the head, while she was still blushing.

"You fool! I already did!" She exclaimed at him, "I even got proof!" She took out a receipt out of her pocket, and showed it to him, "I gave it to you last night!" Silver looked down at it, and rolled his eyes.

He placed his arm around her again, "Fine then. I believe you." He told her, pressing his finger against her nose, "My little kitty cat." Blaze blushed hard, and stood there.

"Blaze! We need your help!" Cream shouted, looking at both of them and interrupting their 'conversation' that they were talking about. "Tails need help!" She pointed towards the two-tailed fox, who tried to rub two rocks together to get some sparks.

"How do you this?!" He asked, rubbing the rocks together rapidly. He then felt pain in one his fingers, and started to wail. He let go of the rocks, which went to the floor. "Mom! I broke my finger!" He shouted. Cream raised up an eyebrow and sighed.

She looked up towards Blaze, "Please?" She asked, "This boy can't even do it right." The lavender cat took a long sigh, and went down towards them. Silver, letting her go, waved at her. She waved back.

Blaze looked down at Tails, who was sobbing at his injured finger. She rolled her eyes, and threw a speck of fire in the wood, in just two seconds. Cream thanked her, and helped Tails getting up and going to the cabin. "Jeez, Tails... You get hurt a lot recently." The two tailed fox didn't hear her, but was holding his finger.

"I want my mom..." He whispered. The cream-colored rabbit rolled her eyes, and went upstairs with her boyfriend. As they both went in, Blaze went back to Silver, and sat down next to him.

"Now, where were we?" She asked, placing her hands around his neck, and leaning. Silver chuckled and placed his hands around her waist and leaned in as well. Both of their lips touched each other, and they deepened the kiss.

"Hey love birds!" Knuckles shouted, throwing a rock near them, which both parted away and stared at him, "We got a problem!" Blaze growled, and crossed her arms.

"What the hell is it, Knuckles?!" She demanded, "We were in the middle of something, here!" She pointed to Silver and herself, and glared at him, "What is it?" Knuckles was about to talk, but until Rouge came in, and half of her body was in the color blue.

"KNUCKLES!" She exclaimed, "What the hell?!" The red echidna chuckled nervously, and looked up towards the white hedgehog and lavender cat.

"Well, let me explain," He told the white bat, "It was a mistake. I was aiming to Sonic and Amy once they went in the hot tub, not you." Rouge growled, and smacked him in the cheek. She placed her hands on her hips, and saw Knuckles getting up slowly.

He rubbed his cheek, and looked up to her, "Okay. I deserved that." Rouge rolled her eyes, and scoffed. She then tapped her foot, and waited for him to say something else. He looked at her, and asked, "What?" She fell off-balanced.

Silver, chuckled and placed an arm around his girlfriend. "This will be good." He told her, seeing as Rouge got up from the ground and facepalming. Blaze nodded, and began to watch the 'Nature Video' as Sonic recall it.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Rouge asked, crossing her arms and tapping her foot, "Like, when will this be off and... saying SORRY?!" Knuckles rubbed his arm, and looked up to her.

"The blue color will be out before the fireworks begin." Knuckles begin, "Don't worry, if anybody doesn't come to the hot tub, were safe, right?" Rouge was about to speak, until the triplets of the Hedgehog family came out, half of their bodies in the color blue.

"Who did this?!" Sonia asked, crossing her arms, "This is cruel!" Manic nodded, and looked down at his waist.

"Yeah! I look like my bro now!" He shouted, "Who did this?!" Sonic looked over to Manic, and nodded slowly about the comment. Rouge looked over to Knuckles, and had the face, told-you-so. Knuckles took a deep breath, and held his hand up.

The triplets stared at him. They all glared at him. They ran up towards him. Knuckles gulped and looked over to Rouge, who was about to laugh. "Let me say something before I die..." He told her, holding her shoulders. Rouge blushed. "That I... I... Stole your iPod when you weren't looking." He went off quickly.

Rouge blinked, and stared at him. She growled, and saw that Manic, Sonia, and Sonic stopped and looked at the white bat. "He went that way." She told him, pointing towards the forest, "Go kill him." They nodded, and started to run.

"Man, he's so getting it!" Sonia shouted, "Look at my fur! It's darker than before!" Manic nodded, and looked down at himself.

"I agree with you sis, I almost look like Sonic!" He exclaimed, looking at his brother, "How about it, bro? Me being you?" Sonic looked at him up and down, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Now let's see about me..." Sonic thought, looking down, "I'm still blue... But my tan chest..." He gasped, "It's blue!" Sonia and Manic rolled their eyes as their brother got mad. "He's going to pay!" He shouted.

The blue hedgehog raised up his speed, and catched up to the red echidna. Knuckles, got scared as he saw Sonic going up to him, and went up towards him. Knuckles stopped running, and backed away. "C'mon, Sonic! It wasn't for you!" He shouted, "It was for Tikal who treated me bad!" Sonic, tapping his foot as both of his siblings came in.

"Get him." Sonic told his siblings, getting closer to him. Knuckles screamed, as all three of them started to beat up the red echidna.

=x=X=x=

The red echidna groaned, and had an ice packet on his head. Tikal, who was healing his injures, scolded at him as she tried to get him up from the couch. Amy, started to talk with Sonic, Manic, and Sonia.

"I feel sorry for you guys," Amy told them, turning her head towards Rouge as well, "You too, hun." The white bat nodded, and looked down at her legs.

"I can't believe it, that _Knuckles _would think of a prank like that," She told them, seeing that the blue color was fading away, "But still, it was still mean and that I can't wait until it's out." She got up, and went to her room, "I'm going to change."

The animals nodded, except for Knuckles, who was groaning in pain as he felt Tikal taking the ice packet, and placing another fresh one. "Man, mom would be so mad at you..." She thought, "And you know how she is, nag, nag, nag-"

"Like you." Knuckles muttered. He then yelped as he felt a sharp pain in his head. Tikal hitted him hard, and stared at him. Knuckles sighed, and saw that he had cuts and bruises all over his body.

Sonic notices him, "Sorry, buddy." Sonic said, going over to him and patting his head. Knuckles flinched, "We didn't mean to drag you afterwards after we beaten you up." Knuckles nodded, and gave him a thumbs-up.

"I deserved it." He told him, placing his hand on his chest, "Ugh, from now on, I'm not going to prank anyone anymore." The orange echidna chuckled, and patted his back.

"Good for you!" She exclaimed, closing her eyes as she patted his back. Knuckles fell of the couch, and down to the floor. He grumbled, and tried to get up. Sonia helped him along with Manic, and placed him back at the couch.

"Sorry." They both said at the same. Knuckles nodded again. Blaze opened the door of the cabin, and looked over to the red echidna and the others. She turned her head towards Sonic, Sonia, and Manic, which half of their bodies were blue, but it was fading away.

She blinked, "I'm not going to ask." She told them, sitting next to the red echidna and looking at Tikal and Amy, "Okay girls, I think that right now that we make the pizza." The girls nodded, and Rouge came in, with a purple tank top and blue shorts that are a few inches above her knees.

"What time is it?" Rouge asked, looking at her friends. Amy smiled and got up from the couch. The others did as well, and smiled at her.

"It's time to make the pizza!" The pink hedgehog exclaimed, going to the kitchen and starting. The white bat nodded, and saw Knuckles, who was at the couch. She went to him as the girls went over to the kitchen, including Sonia.

Rouge kissed his cheek, which made the red echidna blush. "Just because your injured," Rouge told him, getting up and looking down at him, "Just a friendly kiss. That's all." Sonic raised up an eyebrow, and chuckled.

"Yeah, some friendly kiss." He told her, turning on the television and going to the MTV channel. Rouge rolled her eyes, and started to go to the kitchen, and helped the others with the pizza making.

_Few Hours Later_

"Yay! Were done!" Amy exclaimed, clapping her hands together and seeing the view of how much food they made in about two hours. They made pizza, rice, chicken, all for tonight they were ready.

The girls cheered for victory as they sat down at the couch. Sonic, who was still watching MTV, saw that Amy and the others were done and sat down at the long couch. Amy sat down next to Sonic, and placed her head on his shoulder.

He smiled at her, "Took you long enough," He told her, smiling as he saw that Amy stared at him, and rolled her eyes. "Manic and I are getting a bit to bored of Back-To-Back Jersey Shore episodes." Amy laughed.

"Why didn't you change the channel?" Rouge asked, sitting down next to Knuckles, who was a bit better than a few hours ago. She looked down at her legs, and saw that the color blue was now gone. She smiled and got up from the couch.

"Yes! I'm free!" Rouge exclaimed, "No more of that horrible color, blue that were on my legs!" Sonic turned his head towards the white bat, and stared at her. Rouge looked at him, and chuckled nervously.

"Not that I enjoy the color blue, heh heh..." She said again, seeing as the pink and blue hedgehog crossed their arms and glaring at the white bat. She smiled nervously, until Silver opened the door.

"Hurry up, guys! The fireworks are about to begin!" He shouted, grabbing Blaze's arm, "We don't want to be again! Right, Sonic?" The blue hedgehog scoffed, and got up from the couch and turned off the television.

"'Bout time!" Manic shouted, going outside and seeing that the fireworks were ready. "I can't wait!" He went towards the fireworks, until everyone came from inside.

Amy smiled as she grabbed Sonic's arm, and smiled at him. The blue hedgehog smiled at her back, and saw that everyone was out of the room and leaving both of them, again. "Let's see those pretty lights before we're late again." Sonic told her.

The pink hedgehog nodded, and smiled as both of them went outside and meeting up their friends. Once Sonic closed the door, the cabin was pitch black, until lights of the fireworks lit up the room a few minutes afterwards.

**And after that, they went to sleep and forgot the food XD Yeah right, that's the end of this chapter, my fellow readers. The next chapter, will be when I think of something good. Thank you for those who have read, *Bows* Please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**See you guys soon on the next chapter!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	8. Chapter 8: Taxes & Leaving

_**Our Senior Year **_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Hm... I can't think right..." Cream said, looking at the bills that she had on the table, "Mom said that one I was eight-teen, she would give me the Victoria's Secret store," She sighed, "And right now, she's making me pay half of the bills." Amy rolled her eyes, and looked down at the money she has.

"Whoa, these Juniors are making a lot of money in the Pizza Parlor." Amy said, grabbing a calculator and writing down a check, "I think I can't pay anymore, I need more money." Rouge nodded, and looked down at her phone bills.

"I agree, I need money as well," Rouge told them, looking up to the others, "I think I need start to work at the Pizza Parlor." Amy looked up, and nodded to her.

Sonia looked down at her own bills, "Ugh, I hate today," She slumped down to her chair and looked up to the ceiling, "Today's July 18th, and right now, were paying the thing that we hate the most, bills."

"They should call it something more than bills," Sonic commented, looking down at the phone bill, "Since 'somebody' broke my phone, Bessie." He turned his head over to the pink hedgehog, who was chuckling nervously.

She smiled at him, "It was an accident!" Sonic crossed his arms, and shook his head. Amy sighed, and went back to her bills.

"God, even our parents are making us go pay this cabin," Knuckles told them, having a small purple bruise on his forehead, "And making us pay each month!" The orange echidna nodded, and took a long sigh.

Tails, looked down at his math 'summer' homework, "They even pay teenagers to work on math." The animals took a long sigh, and looked up to the ceiling with hope to see if they can find an answer.

"We need a job," They said at the same time. Amy looked down at the bills again, and wrote down the last check she was doing.

"Okay, we need to take a vote," Amy told them, "Since were here about two months, all of our money is going!" They all nodded, and Amy began again, "So let's see... Who wants to go back, say aye."

"Aye!" They all said at the same time. Amy nodded.

"Alright then, were going back!" Amy exclaimed, getting up from her seat and smiling, "And this time, were going back, the day after tomorrow." They all cheered, and took out their pens and pencils and placed it in thin-air, but they both were touching, making it look like a pyramid.

"I can't wait to go back," Rouge said, "I miss being in my bed at the dorms, talking with my old friends, going to 7/11, playing with Amy at Poker..." Amy chuckled, and smiled at her.

"So, were leaving on the 20th, huh?" Sonic asked, sitting down at his chair, "I'm so dead once we go back to my mom's place. She'll be saying 'You broke your own phone?!' and yapping about how I need to be responsible." Manic and Sonia nodded, and both started to laugh.

"Yeah, and then after that, you'll be grounded." Sonia told him, "No more running, Sonic. She'll make you go to the swimming team if she gets too mad." Sonic gulped, and turned pale.

"I don't want that to happen," Sonic shuddered, shaking his head, "I still want that mom loves me, cares for me, and doesn't make a big buffoon out of me!" They all laughed, and began to go back to their taxes.

"Hey, don't you guys ever notice that we always do tax day on in Friday?" Sonia asked to them, putting an 'STH' in a the tax, but in a girly way, "Wierd, isn't it?" They all nodded, and went back to their seat, and beginning to work on their taxes.

=x=X=x=

_The Next Day_

"Okay, all of our luggage is in," Rouge said, looking at the clipboard she had in her arm, "And all of our stuff are in, as well." They all nodded, and Amy leaned back at the car. She took a long sigh, and looked up at the sky.

"Can't wait until tomorrow morning," Amy told them, "We'll finally leave, and being back to the Pizza Parlor, getting ready for school, hanging at the mall, and all of that good stuff." Rouge nodded, and smiled at her friend.

Tikal turned her head over to the lake, and then at the cabin where her new friend, Connor was. She slowly walked away from the group, and going over the green hedgehog's house. She saw Connor, throwing rocks at the lake. She smiled. "So, throwing rocks like my friend Cream?" Connor turned his head, and saw the orange echidna.

He smiled, and throwed the last rock. "Hey," He told her, wiping his hand off from the dirt, "How come your here? I thought you were getting ready to leave." Tikal nodded, and pointed at the group of her friends.

"Were still getting ready." Tikal told him, "Today's our last day, and well, all of us will be here, all day. Until tomorrow." Connor nodded, and smiled at her.

"So uh, where your going?" Connor asked, rubbing his head nervously, "I might see you when I'm done with my summer vacation." Tikal smiled at him, and laughed.

"I'm going near Station Square is," She told him, "Like, near Mystic Ruins, but only a few miles away." Connor nodded, and throwed another rock in the lake.

"I see," He said, "Well anyways, I hope I see you sometime." Tikal nodded, and walked away to get to her friends. She went back slowly, and pretended to hear the conversation between Sonia and Wave both were having.

Sonia started it again. "Nuh uh! Haven't you ever heard that Joshie had a problem? He was suffering when his ex-girlfriend broke up with him!" Wave shook her head, and held up a magazine she had in her hand.

"What about this? Android used to wear braces when he was twelve!" Wave exclaimed at her, "And now, you said that Joshie has the worst life than the others?!" Sonia nodded, and crossed her arms.

"It's a known fact."

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Ladies! Ladies! Please stop!" Sonic shouted, pulling away the girls, "I know that both of you girls love Comet's 4, but _please _on the name of Mobious, stop!" They both looked at him, and blinked. Knuckles, nodded, and rubbed his sore forehead.

They both sighed, and shook hands. "I guess that Android's life was a bit sad when Asteroid became famous first than his own twin brother," Sonia told Wave, "And that Sketch was a bit of a snob when it comes to money."

Wave shook her head. "No, your right. Joshie did used to live at a small house with only his parents, and his dog dying from a kidney problem." Sonia shook her head, and then the conversation began, again.

Tikal chuckled nervously, and looked at her and Knuckles' parents' house. It was left as it was, and tonight was their last time to sleep there, until another time. "Hey guys," Tikal began, turning her head at the cabin, "How about we go now than tomorrow?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at the orange echidna. They blinked, and thought about it. They muttered, but they all nodded, and said 'Yeah' or 'Whatever' or 'Yes' Tikal smiled.

"Well then, if we leave today, it will take the whole day to go back, and then it will be night, right? Once we go back to out beds, we'll be fast asleep." Tikal explained to them, "Then it will be morning. Then, we could use our time at the mall, Pizza Parlor, whatever!"

Amy thought about it, and turned her head at the two cars. Then at the cabin. She turned her head both ways, and crossed her arms. "Hm... She's right, though." Amy told them, "If we leave tomorrow, then it will be a half-day, and we want use all of it, right?"

The animals nodded, and Amy looked at the cars again. "If we leave today, then it will be night-time, and-"

"And we could go to the clubs!" Manic interrupted her, smiling slyly, "I want to leave, today!" They all stared at him, and shook their heads in disapproval. They sighed, and Knuckles began to go to the car,

He started to push on the wheel, which lead to a 'Beeping' sound. They all turned their heads, and saw that Knuckles was ready. "Well? Aren't we leaving today?" He asked to them, smiling. Amy nodded, and sat at the back of the truck, which their luggages were.

She turned her head at the group, "C'mon, we'll be here some other time! Right now, economy is too much, right now!" Sonic laughed, and went up to the truck. He was next to Amy, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

He smiled at his friends, "She's right!" Rouge shrugged her shoulders, and sat down next to Knuckles. He blushed, and turned his head away from her quickly. The white bat noticed him, and shrugged her shoulders.

"So, what it's gonna be? Deal or no deal?" Amy asked, staring at her friends. Cream smiled, and went up with Amy and Sonic. The others did as well. Half went in Knuckles' truck, while the others went in Sonic's car.

"Don't hurt my car!" Sonic shouted, pointing at the red convertible, "It costs me like hundred-thousand dollars!" Sonia rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"Sure, about five-hundred dollars you spent on this," Sonia told him, rolling her eyes again, "Mom only gave you the money because you were finally doing your homework, last year." Sonic smiled mischievously, and laughed.

Sonic smirked at his sister. "And that's why mom likes me better." He said quickly, and laughing as he saw his sister looking up, and glaring at her older brother.

"Oh, shush you." Sonia told him, throwing a rock that was on the ground and throwing it at him. The blue hedgehog got hit in the head, and started to rub his head. Sonia smirked and crossed her arms. "Whatever!" She exclaimed at him, laughing.

Sonic glared at her, and rolled his eyes. Amy laughed, and soon felt Knuckles moving the car, and backing away from the parking lot. "Bye, old cabin!" Tikal exclaimed, waving at the cabin. Amy laughed, and waved at the empty cabin as well.

"Good bye, old cabin of my friends'!" Manic exclaimed, giving the cabin the old peace sign, and chuckling. Everyone did too, and left off as they went back to their old place they knew in love.

=x=X=x=

_Few Hours Later_

"Were back!" Rouge exclaimed, getting off the truck of Knuckles and looking at the school dorms. "I missed you so much, my room." Rouge sighed in relief.

Everyone got out of the two cars, and looked at both dorms, the girls' dorm and the boys' dorm. They got all of their luggages, and went their separated ways to get to their old rooms. "I can't believe it, Sonia and I being in the same dorms again!" Amy exclaimed. Sonia nodded, along with the other girls.

"Best thing is, were still next to each other!" Blaze smiled, looking at her friends. They all nodded, and Cream just chuckled as they all went to their rooms. Once Amy and Sonia opened their door, they saw two other girls, one doing her nails and the other reading a book. They both blinked.

"Um... Who are you?" Amy asked, putting her luggage down, "This is our room, so... Be gone." They both blinked, and looked at each other. Sonia crossed her arms, and tapped her foot at the same time.

She scowled at them, "Listen, we were here since we were Freshman, and well, this is like out home base, and I want to know who did-"

"Principle Eggman gave this room to us." The girl who was doing her nails told them, "He said that former students used to be here, so he gave it to us." The other girl nodded, and went back reading.

Sonia growled, and looked at the others, who had the same problem as well. "Listen, this is _my _room, it's my home." Rouge told the new girl, who was a purple hedgehog. She rolled her eyes, and closed the door in front of her. The white bat gasped.

"This is my room, bitch!" Rouge shouted, slamming at the door, and glaring, "Blaze and I used to live here since Freshmen! Give me back my room!" Sonia looked over to Tikal and Wave, who both weren't doing any well either.

Tikal was explaining to the two other girls. "You don't understand, both of us live here, I think you got the wrong address." One girl, which was a brown ferret, stared at the orange echidna, and scoffed.

"I think that you got it wrong," She told Tikal, "These dorms are for Freshmen, and well, were _going _to be freshmen, and so, too bad." The closed the door, right in front of Tikal's face, who was whimpering.

"What is going on?" Rouge asked, crossing her arms, "I'm going to give a spam to the main office!" She grabbed her bag, and walked downstairs, and went to the school. They all followed her, with their bags with them.

Rouge saw in the boys' dorm, that the others got out as well. "New kids in your room?" Rouge asked, crossing her arms and looking at the red echidna. Knuckles nodded, and growled.

"Those little punks said that it was their place!" Sonic shouted, "They messed Tails's side of the room!" The two tailed fox nodded, and crossed his arms. "The whole place was a mess!"

"I know right?" Amy asked, "Some random girl were at _my _bed, and using her dirty nail polish!" Sonia nodded.

"And reading a book on my bed!" Sonia exclaimed, "Comic books and manga, I'm okay with, but _books_? That's just trifling!" They all started to say their part of the same story, and they soon all agreed to go to the school's main office.

They placed their stuff at the cars again, and went to the main office. A woman, who was typing in the computer, looked up as she saw the group of Mobians in front of her. "May I help you?" She asked, going back to the typing.

"Yeah, some random kids are at our rooms, and we want them to pack up, and leave." Amy told the lady, "All of us were in the same room for about three years now!" They all nodded, and crossed their arms.

The lady looked up again, and adjusted her glasses. "What grade are you going to?" She asked, opening another tab on her computer and ging to the website, Google.

"All of us are going to be Seniors." Amy explained, "And we want our rooms, now!" Sonic nodded, and then included, "Yeah! With free small refrigerators!" Which, everyone gave him a stare.

The lady nodded slowly, and printed out two sheets of paper. "Here you go." She told them, "Since your Seniors, you're going to the top floor." Amy grabbed a piece of paper that she got, and so did Sonic.

The rest of the teams looked at the sheet of paper that the blue and pink hedgehogs got. They soon got all their eyes' widen. "_WERE GOING TO THE TOP FLOOR?!_" They all asked at the same time.

The lady rolled her eyes, and kicked them off the main office. Amy looked at the piece of paper, and started to squeal. "Finally! Were going up, ladies!" They all nodded at once, and grabbed their luggages from the cars.

The guys did as well, and ran up towards the top floor, to meet their new rooms. Once Amy and friends went to top floor, Amy looked down at the paper again. "Okay, so all of us are going to stay at the same room!" She exclaimed, "Unless it's small, I got dibs in the big bed." The girls laughed, along with Cream, who was at the end.

"Okay, we got the key," Amy told them, getting the new key they got, "And our new house is..." Once she opened the door, and gasped, and let go of the luggage. "Whoa, baby!" She exclaimed, getting inside.

The girls followed, and gasped as they went inside. "Were finally in paradise!" Rouge exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Sonic, and the other guys, finally were upstairs. Sonic got the paper and the key he got, and looked down at the paper again. "Yup, all of us are staying in this room."

"Really?" Knuckles asked, crossing his arms, "Man, if it's small, I call dips on the bed that's closer to the bathroom." The guys rolled their eyes. The blue hedgehog played the key in the doorknob, and opened up the door.

Once they did, they saw a bright light, but it wasn't any sort of bright light, it was a light that showed their new home, the biggest room that the school had. "Have mercy!" Sonic shouted, getting inside, and slumping down at a big couch, "Now this, this is what I call 'Home sweet home'!" They all nodded, and placed their luggages at the floor.

The phone rang from Knuckles's pocket rang, which was from Rouge. The red echidna got it out. "Hello?" He asked, knowing that it was the white bat.

"OMG, our room is hot!" Rouge exclaimed at the phone, "It's everything that a Senior girl wants!" Knuckles laughed, and placed the phone on speakers.

"So are ours!" He exclaimed at her, "We have the biggest room yet!" He looked around, and saw a big window in the en of the room. Rouge squealed, and went to her big window.

"So? Mine's two!" Rouge exclaimed, looking at the window, and looking over to the red echidna, "Hey, I think I can see you!" Knuckles laughed, and went to the big window as well. Rouge saw something red on the window, while Knuckles saw something white at the window.

"Hey, me too!" He laughed, "I can't believe it! It's about to be eight, and all of us are here, in our new rooms, cheering and laughing on how this room will be ours for this school year!" Rouge nodded, and smiled.

"We gotta celebrate." Rouge told him, whispering it, "How about all of us going to the Pizza Parlor, before we go back to work, got it?" Knuckles nodded, and turned his head over to his friends.

He nodded, "Sure, what time do you want to meet?" Rouge smiled, and turned her head at her gal friends, who all of them are going to their now newly beds.

She smiled, and whispered the last part, "How about in the afternoon? Around twelve or something, got it?" Knuckles nodded, and closed his phone. Rouge rolled her eyes, and closed her phone.

This will be heck of a fun time...

=x=X=x=

"Where are you taking us?" Amy asked, as the Sonic's car was turning on, "If it's something like going to the latest mall, then I'm so in." Sonic shrugged his shoulders as Rouge went in the driver's seat.

She turned on the car, "You know, just something before we go back to work again." Amy nodded, and already knew where they were going, the Pizza Parlor.

"Isn't it obvious? Were going to have some extra-large pepperoni pizzas that can actually _gets _our order right!" Sonia told her, rolling her eyes, "Oh how I wish that we could have some of Luigi's Pizza..." Amy scoffed.

Knuckles went in his car, while Cream was in the front seat. She called her mom that she was sleeping over with her friends, which Vanilla said that it was okay, but she must be home before five o'clock PM. "So, how do you like my car?" Knuckles asked to the small cream-colored rabbit.

She looked up from her phone, and shrugged her shoulders. "It's okay, not bad." He raised an eyebrow, and rolled his eyes. The two cars backed away, and were ready to get some of Pizza Parlor's pizza.

"Huh, wonder why we never ordered here..." Amy told Sonia shrugging her shoulder and chuckling nervously, "It's wierd we never ordered here..."

Sonia rolled her eyes, and felt the wind in her quills as the car soared to the streets. "I love being a Senior!" She exclaimed happily, feeling the wind in her face. Amy nodded, and placed her sunglasses when Rouge is using full speed.

"Best day, ever!" Amy exclaimed, raising her hand in the air, and her quills feeling the wind of the streets.

**So, I just noticed that in the last two chapters, I was not doing well and now I'll try my best to use my power of writing to make the other chapters more better. Also, I'm sorry that I wasn't updating sooner, school... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**I also don't own Connor, he's owned by ConnorRonnoc, See you soon!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	9. Chapter 9:News for the Views

_**Our Senior Year**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Cream took a long sigh as she looked around the place, she was working at Victoria's Secret right now at the mall, and right now, she's at the cash register, taking her break. Cosmo, came in to the store and glared at Cream. "What are you doing?" She asked, looking at the cream-colored rabbit, who was turning her head to Cosmo.

She looked at her and blinked, "I just came back from my vacation," She told the green seedrian, "I had a lot of fun, and so, back to this crap." She muttered the last part, and placed her head on the desk, "What are you doing here, Cosmo?"

The green seedrian nodded, and placed her elbow at the desk and turning her body, "Well, I'm just here to see my crush, that you took away from me," She told Cream, who was staring at her, "And I'm just seeing the view."

Cream blinked, and looked over to the store in front of them, which was Game Stop. Tails smiled at a small teenager, who wanted the latest game that came. He smiled, and placed the money in the register. Cosmo sighed, and smiled. "Man, would I ever do that fox if he were mine." Cream shot her head up, and stared at her.

The cream cream-colored rabbit was about to say something, until Cosmo beat it to her, "Also, I just wanted to say that I work at the mall right now." Cream blinked.

"Which one?"

Cosmo smirked, and grabbed a Mickey Mouse hat from her bag, and placed it on. "Say hello to the employee of Disney Store!" Cream raised an eyebrow, and shook her head.

"And to think that you've finally got a got job." Cream told her, rolling her eyes. Over the last few years, Cosmo and Cream were friends and enemies at the same time. Friends, because they like to talk and laugh at each other. Enemies, because Cream is going with Tails, and Cosmo wants him.

Cosmo rolled her eyes, and grabbed a small hand sanitizer and took out two dollars. "I still can't believe that Comet's 4 is a big hit!" Cream grabbed the two bills, and placed it in the register. She gazed up to Cosmo.

"How come?" She asked, "I heard only a few songs of them, they're not bad." Cosmo stopped as she was about to put some hand sanitizer on her hand, and turned her head slowly at Cream.

She placed the small bottle down, and stared at her wide-eyed. "What?" She asked, staring at her with disbelief, "Not bad? Are you crazy? Everyone loves them!" She squealed, and went back putting her hands on the sanitizer.

Cream blinked, and tilted her head. "Yeah, only girls, but I still don't see how their good." She explained to the green seedrian, "I mean, I heard over my vacation, that their were four boys, Joshie, Asteroid, Android, and Sketch. I heard it from Sonia and the others, but they just never stop talking about them."

She took a long sigh, and saw that it was about to be four o'clock in the afternoon. She smiled, and went to the small room that was behind the cash register, "Hey mom! My shift's over!"

Vanilla got out of the room, and looked more feminine than before. She placed new clothes in the counter, and smiled at her daughter. "Great, I'll go get Jenice so that you can take the afternoon off." Cream nodded, and took out her pen, that said, 'Hi, My Name Is Cream the Rabbit' She waved at her mom, and went out with Cosmo.

"Hmm... I always thought that working at the mall would be fun..." Cosmo told her, "I mean, there are about a thousand stores in here, and all of them are awesome!" Cream nodded, and saw that Tails was done with his shift, and went inside the employee's room.

Once he was out for a few minutes, he was wearing his regular clothes, an orange T-Shirt with regular blue jeans, and his shoes with red and white. He walked out of the store, and another employee went and took over the cash register. "Hey Cosmo," Tails told the green seedrian, waving at her, "Hey Cream." He told her, giving her a small hug.

Cream blushed, and hugged him back. Cosmo growled, and flicked Cream in the head, who turned her head and glared at her. Cosmo smirked. "So, where are you guys going?" He asked, "I'm actually taking only a few hours off, so I'll be at the Food Court if you guys need me."

"Actually, me and Cream were going there too." Cosmo told him, pointing at herself and the cream-colored rabbit, "She's finished with her shift as well, and so, how about we all go?" Tails nodded, and smiled at her.

"That's a great idea, Cosmo!" He exclaimed, smiling at her, "You know, over the years, you're not to bad." Cream rolled her eyes as Cosmo blushed, and flicked off her long hair. She smiled at him.

"How about we go now?" Cream asked, getting in between of Tails and Cosmo, "We don't want that food waiting." Tails laughed, and began to walk towards the food court.

Cream and Cosmo smiled at him, and went behind him as they went walking. He turned his head, and Cream and Cosmo started to give each other mean looks at each other, saying 'My man!' to Tails when we isn't looking at them.

=x=X=x=

_With Amy & The Other Girls_

Amy slumped down at her new bed, and groaned. First, she needed to part away the newly Juniors from their school and that she and her friends will take care of the Pizza Parlor, next, she went and texted her sister, Madison.

And finally, she and her friends were working non-stop at the Pizza Parlor, and raised about two-hundred dollars over the two days. Amy groaned as she heard her new telephone, the iPhone5, other than the Blackberry.

She gazed up to her friends, who all of them were at their beds, just laying there, doing nothing but relax. Amy got up slowly, and grabbed her phone. "Hello?" She asked, feeling her voice crack up a bit.

"Is that a way to call your best friend?" Sonia asked, smiling as she heard Amy's voice. The pink hedgehog laughed, and clicked on a button, the speakers. "I'm here, with my brothers, and with my mom." Sonia told them, holding the phone closely, "Apparently, we got some news to know."

Amy nodded, "Is it about Sonic's phone?" Sonic shook her head.

"No, it's something more," Sonia told them, "But since I have no idea what it is, she said that it was big surprise, and that it would be living with us." Amy raised an eyebrow.

"It's a thing?" Amy asked, looking at her friends, who were listening at the conversation, "I'm guessing that's it a gold-fish." Sonia laughed, and turned her head at her mom, who waited until her two sons stopped talking about sports and girls.

She rolled her eyes, "Well, it might be, I hope that it's something all of us don't need to quarrel about, like last time." Amy laughed.

"Like that one time when putting hair dispenser on Blaze's shampoo?" Amy blurted out, placing her hands at her mouth, and turning towards the lavender cat. Blaze glared at her.

"So, it was them that put that prank!" Blaze shouted, getting up from her bed, "I was bald for two weeks until my fur was back!" Amy gulped, and looked down at the phone nervously.

"I'll call you later!" Amy exclaimed, closing the phone and staring at her friend.

Sonia looked at the phone as she heard a faint voice from Blaze when Amy broke up. She blinked, and shrugged her shoulders. She went over to the living room of their mom's house, and sat down at a couch.

Manic and Sonic were laughing about something, while their mother still waited for them to stop. Sonia sighed. "Girls in bikinis!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Where?!" Manic and Sonic asked, glancing up at the room. The only girls there were was Sonic and Manic's mother and sister. They both frowned. "You tricked us." Manic told Sonia. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Anything for my mother." She smiled at him, "Besides, I'm ashamed that Sonic looked around to see girl with small bikini out of the living room." Sonic chuckled nervously, and blushed.

"I didn't actually mean to, since you know, boys instincts." Sonic told her, laughing nervously. Sonia rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

She turned her head towards her mom. "You can begin." Sonia told her mother, until she heard herself, "If you want, mother." Aleena, the triplets' mother, smiled at her youngest daughter and got up from the chair.

"Well, as you may all know, you guys have been out for about two months and one week." Aleena told them, smiling, "And well, I was so lonely at this huge house of mine when you kids were gone at the lake..."

They all stared at their mom, and waited for to begin again. "And so, since your father has passed away, I was alone, and so, I... Got a new family member in our house." Sonic, Manic, and Sonia got up from their seats.

Aleena blinked, and looked at her three children. "Your replacing dad?!" Sonia asked, looking at her terrified, "Why?!" Manic and Sonic nodded at their younger sister. "You know how much we love him!"

Aleena nodded, and got up from her chair. She then shook her head, "Your father has nothing to do with this," She told them, "I just wanted to say that I went to the pet store near Station Square, since I missed you go guys so much, my little babies-"

"Mom!" They all shouted at the same time, blushing as she called them 'Little babies' Aleena chuckled, and smiled at them.

"And well," She began, turning her head towards the hallway that is long, "I would like you guys to meet your pet, Chase." They all tilted their heads, and stared at her if she were crazy.

Sonic blinked, "Wait, your replacing one of us?" Aleena turned her head towards her second oldest son, and shook her head.

"No, he'll be part of the family from now on, and will stay with me, since you guys are going to live in those dorms," Aleena explained to them, crossing her arms, "Also, since you guys moved out, he'll stay at Sonic's room."

The blue hedgehog looked at his mother again. "Oh my god, why are you replacing me with an animal?" He asked to her, "I'm your favorite child, right?" Sonia and Manic stared at him, and glared at him as well.

"No! I am!" Sonia exclaimed, pointing to herself, "I was the only girl that she liked! She used to dress me up like a Barbie!" Manic and Sonic stared at her, and frowned.

"You guys got all the facts wrong!" Manic exclaimed, shaking his head, "I'm the favorite one. I can use the drums, have girls around my arms almost everyday, and well, what can I say? I'm hot." Manic explained, winking.

Sonia facepalmed while Sonic just bonked his head. They all started to argue at the same time, and heard Aleena shouting at them for the first time. "Enough! If you don't stop, then no cookies for you!" She shouted at them, placing her hands on her hips, and growling.

The triplets stopped, and stared at their mother. "Mom, were young adults now, and your saying that if we don't stop, you won't give is cookies?" Sonic asked, pointing at all three of them. Sonia and Manic nodded.

Aleena sweatdroped, and felt over power from her children. _I knew that it was too good to be true... _She thought, sighing. "Alright then, if you don't stop, then no more video games for Sonic and Manic and no more make-up for Sonia for your birthdays and Christmas." She said again.

They all gasped. "B-But, the sequel!" Manic exclaimed at his mom, "Alright then! Shut up, all of us!" Sonia rolled her eyes, and looked up to her bangs. Sonic facepalmed, and shook his head as his brother blushed, and looked down.

Aleena laughed, "Well, be happy that I didn't replace any of you guys, since I love you with all my heart." She told them, "And I know that you'll like your new pet as well." Sonic nodded, along with his siblings.

"I see..." Sonic told her, "But how come my room? It's just an animal, right? My room is small and puny!" Aleena laughed.

"That's why I chosed it." She laughed again.

Sonic glared, while both Sonia and Manic started laughing as well. Boy, was be humiliated from that.

=x=X=x=

_Few Weeks Later_

Sonic and Amy were outside of their dorms, where both of them were together, and eating ice-cream. Amy was sitting at the thick rails of the boys' dorm, while Sonic was next to her. "So, your mom made a dog stay at your room?" Amy asked, laughing, "Well, what can I say? It's funny."

Sonic glared at her, and rolled his eyes. He licked his ice-cream. "I just can't believe it, school is about to start the next to weeks, and I get this?" He groaned, "It just felt like yesterday was the last day of school." Amy nodded, and looked at the sky.

The beautiful sky, which was now turning to sunset, went to the colors of orange, yellow, and pink, as the sun was coming down and the moon going up and taking its place. She sighed, and saw that the school is giving out the school uniforms.

She smiled. "Heh, I remembered when we were Freshman, fighting and accusing at each other when something happens." She smiled at him, "But now, I wonder if the Senior uniforms are done yet."

Sonic nodded, and saw new Freshmen, who were going up the stairs of the boys' forms. He smirked, "And more beating up the first week of school, in Friday." Sonic told her, smiling as he made his muscles pop as Amy laughed.

"You know, I sometimes wonder to myself..." Amy told him, looking at the sky.

The blue hedgehog looked at her, and then at the sky. "That your wierd when you look at the sky?" He joked, licking his ice-cream happily. He felt a strong hit from his head, which made him fall off-balance, and falling down the floor.

Amy rolled her eyes as she placed away her Piko Piko Hammer. "No, it's just that... Times passes so quickly that you seem to miss the events that happened before," Amy told him, "Like, working at the Pizza Parlor for the first time."

Sonic groaned as he got up slowly, and rubbing his head. His ice-cream was plastered in the floor, making it that he can't eat it anymore. He shook his head, and looked at his girlfriend. "Oh yeah! You were a klutz back then." He smiled at her, but this time, the same strength of the hit before made him fall at the floor again.

Amy growled, and went back to the talking, with her hammer next to her. "Yes, I was a klutz back then," She agreed, "But that's no way to talk to your girlfriend!" She raspberried at him. Sonic chuckled nervously as he got up, and slowly sat down next to her and her deadly hammer.

She sighed. "I remembered that I used to fall all the time and that I always let the food in the tray fall off, man... Were those the times..." Sonic looked at her, and tilted his head. Before he could say anything, Rouge and Blaze went over to them, running.

"Guys! You gotta check this out!" Blaze exclaimed, pointing at the school office, "The... The..." She started to pant when she was trying to say what it was. "Uniforms... They're..." She started to pant.

Rouge rolled her eyes, and was panting as well. "You... Have no... Idea... Where we go it..." She panted, and sat down next to Amy. "Ooh, ice-cream." She smiled, taking Amy's ice-cream and slicing off the top part since Amy's saliva was there.

She started to eat it, making Amy sighing and lacing her hands elbows on her knees. "Well, there goes our romantic date together." Amy told him, clapping her hands together. Sonic rolled his eyes.

Once Rouge was done, Blaze was not panting anymore. She started to talk. "Okay, so like, when Rouge and I went to the mall a few hours ago, we overheard a Junior and Sophomore that the Senior uniforms are here, and that they don't want to announce it yet since the uniforms or Freshmen, Sophomores, and Juniors are still selling." Blaze explained quickly, "And so, we just had to tell you guys since-" She started to a deep breath, "Since you want to know so badly when the uniforms are coming and-"

Rouge covered Blaze's mouth, and shushed her. "Shh... I'll explain." Rouge told the lavender cat, laughing as she saw her crossing her arms. "What she's trying to say is that the Senior uniforms are here!"

Amy and Sonic nodded, and chuckled nervously as Blaze explained them to a long explanation than Rouge doing it in a short way. Blaze nodded. "Yup, and the girls were from the school faculty." They all nodded, but sighed afterwards.

"Man, if Sonia were still in the faculty, then we would've known it from now." Amy told them, sighing, "But you know, I guess that we could all agree that she helped us the last three years about the clubs and events, so I guess were lucky."

They all nodded, and saw Cream and Tails together, laughing and talking about something. Tails noticed the four animals, and went over to them. "Hey guys, you know that tonight the principle is giving an announcement to all Seniors?" They all blinked.

"How do you know?" Rouge asked, "Blaze and I were going to say that next after the school uniforms!" Blaze nodded, and looked at the cream-colored rabbit and the two tailed fox. They both chuckled nervously.

Cream started to explain. "Well, Cosmo told us since of her small sisters, Cosmos, is going to be Freshmen this year and since she's in the faculty, so she told Cosmo and she told us." They all nodded, and looked at her confusingly as well.

Tails sighed, and facepalmed. "Cosmo has a small sister, she's in the faculty, Cosmos told Cosmo, telling us about it." He explained it a bit better. They all nodded, and said 'Oh!' Cream rolled her eyes.

"So, what times does Principle Eggman wants us?" Blaze asked, looking at the two tailed fox. He smiled, and placed his hands around his back.

"He wants to see us in thirty minutes." He told them, smiling at them.

=x=X=x=

_Few Hours Later_

The team of both Team Sonic and Rose sat down next to each other and starting to laugh and talk to each other while the other new Seniors were going in to the large room that was in the school.

All of them were talking, until the Principle, Ivo Robotnik, also known as Principle Eggman, tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. It did, and everyone looked over to their principle. He took a deep breath, and bent down to the mic. "Testing, testing, one, two, three... Testing..."

Amy laughed as he heard his voice in the mic on how he was using it. "Alright, these are all the students of Emerald Mobious High, correct?" He asked, chuckling.

He cleared his throat, and began his speech. "Students of Emerald Mobious High School, since this will be your last year of this school, I just want you guys to know that it was a pleasure to be with all of you individually, and since school hasn't started yet, I'm guessing that you're enjoying your summer, right?"

They all nodded, while others muttered 'Yes' and 'Whatever' Eggman rolled his eyes, and began with his speech. "And so, I'm just saying that it's a bit too early to say this, but I know that all of you have waited for your uniforms,"

Rouge crossed her fingers, and smiled. "He's going to say it..." She whispered, "I just know it since I heard from those faculty students." Amy rolled her eyes, as she heard students around the room were whispering.

He cleared his throat, making everyone stop immediately. "Since the uniforms are shipped here a bit too early, and the three grades behind are still on sell, I would like to give you guys an oppurtunity to get your uniforms right now, for free!" He exclaimed.

The groups of the room just blinked, and saw that one of the school's staff, Ms. Lady, was pushing a cart, which contained the new uniforms. They all gasped. The principle smirked. "These uniforms are different from the last three years, so this will be a new beginning to all!"

The animals cheered, and saw that four other staff members came in, pushing the four carts that were outside of the room. "Get it, now!" He exclaimed, seeing that the front row went in first, and grabbed the clothes quickly.

Amy, who was trying to get out of the mob, gasped for air as she grabbed her uniform. She was about to see what it looked like, until Blaze was getting out as well, with Tikal and Wave trying to grab the clothes.

"Hey! This is mine!" Rouge shouted at a girl, who took the shirt from her, "Get your own!" The girl stared at the white bat, and growled.

"Has thou when we'll perish you away!" She exclaimed, walking away with her accent. Rouge blinked, and shrugged her shoulders. She went to grab the skirts. Cream rolled her eyes, and went inside of the mob.

She went over to the girls, who were trying to get the uniforms, and the boys, who were doing the same. She sighed, and tapped one the girl's shoulder. She turned her head, and saw Cream looking at her with her puppy eyes. "Please, I beg you, I'm the youngest one here and I need a uniform." Cream pleaded, looking at girl.

She blinked, and rolled her eyes. "Get in line." She told the cream-colored rabbit, going back to the clothes tantrum. Cream blinked, and sighed as she sat down next to Amy and Sonia, who got their uniforms.

Tails and Sonic grabbed theirs quickly, and ran away from that mob. Sonic wiped a faint sweat out of his head, and smiled at Amy. "Heh, those Seniors..." He panted, "Are aggressive..." Tails nodded.

"Yeah, especially us." He told them, pointing at himself and Sonic. Amy rolled her eyes, and saw that half of their friends were out of the mob, and grabbing their uniforms. Rouge went to them happily.

"Yes! I got it!" She exclaimed, pointing at the school uniform's shirt. She looked down, at her arm, and saw that she accidentally got the boy's pants. She groaned. Knuckles came in, and showed them as well.

"Humph, and everybody said that I wasn't going to get it!" He exclaimed, laughing as she showed them the shirt and the skirt he head. He looked down, and groaned as well. "Aw man! I got the wrong bottom part!"

They all laughed, as Rouge saw him with the skirt. "Exchange?" She asked, handing him the pants. Knuckles nodded. The red echidna and white bat grabbed the pants and skirt, and looked down at it.

"Hm... I wonder why changing the school uniforms for Seniors this year..." Cream told them, finally grabbing her clothes, which all were in a small size, but fitted her well, "It's wierd, don't you think?"

They all nodded, and looked down at their uniforms again. The top part of the girl's shirt was that it had the same colors of the school, green and brown. The shirt was white, and it showed a bow that was green, but had four brown lines in the bottom.

In the sleeves, the bottom part had green and four brown lines on it like the bow. For the boy's, it was a regular while shirt, which had a green tie and in the bottom, the same four lines of brown.

The skirt and pants were about the same, the skirt was green, with four small brown lines on the bottom, and for the pants, just the regular green, with pockets. They all looked at it. "This is dei ja vu for me." Blaze said out of nowhere, looking at the clothes.

"I'm serious, it reminds me of that one time of Silver pranking me." Blaze told them, glaring at the white hedgehog. He chuckled nervously.

"I'm sorry!" He smiled nervously, looking at how Blaze was going to tackle at him, while everyone was laughing at the two couple.

**Heh, this story is going to the school part, isn't it? So anyways, thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me, even though it was little. Thank you for reading!**

**Since today's Thanksgiving, this is my little gift to you, so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Bye!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	10. Chapter 10:Old Enemies and Promises

_**Our Senior Year**_

_**Chapter 10**_

"School is so near." Tikal said, seeing the school that their going to again as new Freshman and other grades were checking in. Amy nodded, and placed her hands on her pockets. "But I wish it didn't come so quickly."

Sonic nodded, and was using his new phone as everyone was sitting down near a tree. "Yeah well, don't you think that school year is coming already? Everybody is getting ready, you know."

Amy looked at her boyfriend, and nodded slowly. "Yeah, almost all of the supplies in stock are all sold out; mostly all of them are from High schools." The orange echidna nodded to her friend.

"But think, this time were Seniors." Rouge told everybody, "Were the Kings and Queens of the school; no more of the former Seniors teasing us, no more wedgies, no more bullies of last year."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, and scoffed. "Those are for nerds." Rouge shrugged her shoulders. "Are you actually... A nerd?"

"No!" Rouge exclaimed, blushing and pushing Knuckles off the ground, "I'm not a nerd! I was talking about Big and Espio! Even if Big failed three times!"

"I always didn't like that cat." Blaze said, crossing her arms in disapproval, "Apparently, he's my cousin. Lucky me." Silver laughed, and patted the lavender cat in the head.

"Now, all of us have jobs, social life, and friends," Cream said, "I heard from some of the staff members of our school that there will be a Winter Festival Concert in December; which is not far from here."

Sonia looked at her and nodded quickly. "Yes! All of the celebrities are in it!" Amy gasped, and let go of her notebook that she was writing in.

"All the celebrities?!" Amy asked, "As in, Nicki Janim?!" Sonia nodded slowly. They were all talking, until Sally went towards them, smiling fakely over to Sonic. Amy noticed her, and got up from her spot.

"What do you want, Sally Acorn?" Amy asked, crossing her arms and glaring at the chipmunk girl. Sally glared at her, and pushed her off as she went over to Sonic. The pink hedgehog growled, and was about to punch her, until Knuckles and Rouge grabbed her from the arms.

"Sonic, it's so nice to see you again." Sally said, smiling at her ex-boyfriend, "You know that Scourge and I have broken up two years ago. After that, it was another guy, and after that, another, and another, and another, and another-"

"Just get to the f*cking point." Amy said rudely, rolling her eyes as Cream and the others stared at her surprised. Sally growled, and went over to Amy. She stared at her green eyes, and Amy stared at her icy blue eyes.

"I was just going to the point where I want him back." Sally told the pink hedgehog, seeing that Amy was a few inches taller than her, making her a bit short. "Since you know, I was with him the longest."

"You have been with me for nine months." Sonic told her, getting up from his spot and getting in between the two girls, "You were with Scourge for about a year." Sally crossed her arms.

"Actually, it was eleven months, twenty-nine days, twenty-three hours, and fifty-nine seconds." Sally told Sonic, smirking. "But, I broke up with him, and now I've broken up with another this year... So I thought that being with my ex-boyfriend would be nice."

Amy gasped, and went in front of the blue hedgehog. "Uh, excuse me. Have you forgotten how depressed Sonic was after you broke up with him? He's with me now, we've been together for about three years!"

Sally crossed her arms. "True, but don't forget that Scourge was dating you at the time." She retarded back, smirking. Amy eyes widened, and backed away from the chipmunk. "Don't think I didn't tell the other girls, over the end of Freshman year, and the beginning of the Sophomore year, Scourge has been dying to ask you out again, and my girls made fake rumors about you."

"That's why Scourge has been asking me out two years ago." Amy said, growling. "But that makes no sense why you are here! Let me at her! The bitch deserves to be punished!" She was held back by Rouge and Knuckles again, making Sally smirk more.

"You know, Scourge said about something making Sonic's life miserable if you don't date him again," Sally began, looking at her nails, "Also, I want my Sonic back." Amy had her eye twitched.

"Your wicked and is full of horrible sins." Tikal told to Sally, glaring at her. "You should know by now that Amy wouldn't do that, she loves Sonic and wouldn't mind if his life is miserable."

"Uh, actually I do." Amy told to the orange echidna, "Remember how Scourge is in the football team, karate class, basketball team, baseball team, and other sports." Tikal blinked, and facepalmed.

"So, what's it going to be?" Sally asked, looking at the group. The animals looked at each other, until Amy got free from Rouge and Knuckles. Sally smirked. "So, giving in huh?" Amy looked at the chipmunk, and raised her hand.

From a far distance, a slapping sound was heard, which made a few crows fly from the sky. Everyone in the large tree gasped, seeing that Amy was on the floor. Sally growled, and felt her cheek bleeding, making a scar.

"I can't belive that you just scratched me..." Sally said, touching her cheek, "When I was going to slap you..." Amy got up from the ground, and held her swollen cheek. She stared at the chipmunk.

"I won't let you... Get my boyfriend..." Amy told Sally, "Even if Scourge wants me." Sally growled, and walked away angrily from the two teams.

"Just watch me, Amelia Jade Rose." Sally told to the pink hedgehog, "I'll get my Maurice back, just you wait." Amy scoffed, and crossed her arms.

"Oh please, Salliul Green Acorn, just watch." Amy told the chipmunk, "You know that would never be true." Sally growled, and sashayed off. Amy smirked, and held her cheek when she felt the sting.

"Are you okay, hun?" Rouge asked, going to her friend, "She didn't slap you hard, did she?" Amy looked at the white bat, and shook her head.

"No, just a tight slap, that's all." Amy told the white bat, sighing as she felt the pain again.

=x=X=x=

_Few Days Later_

"You're going to you mom's place again?" Amy asked, looking at her boyfriend as he went to the car with his siblings, "Don't you think that you've been with her too long over the last few weeks?"

The blue hedgehog turned his head, and looked at his girlfriend. He sighed, and went to her. He placed his soft lips towards her, and parted away slowly. "I'm only doing this just because there's a dog in my room, and I don't want him to have an accident." Sonic told her, smiling as Amy started to laugh softly.

She smiled back at her boyfriend. "Alright, but remember, Principle Eggman already put curfew to all the students now; be back until ten, okay?" Sonic nodded, and went to his car. He sat down at the driver's seat, Sonia next to him, and Manic in the back.

"How come I'm always in the back?" Manic asked, looking at his siblings, confused. "I'm the second oldest and my little sis is in front of me in the car." Sonia rolled her eyes, and turned her head towards her brother.

Sonic started the car, and reversed the car. "Let's see, mom never trusted you when you were in the front with anyone." Manic blinked, and slumped down at the backseat.

"It was only one time, okay?!" Manic exclaimed, "How should I know that using the emergency break in the highway was a bad idea? I was four at the time!" Sonic laughed, and went towards the road.

"More like, _fourteen _to me." Sonic told his younger brother, laughing. "Oh man, mom was so mad; she grounded you for about two months." Manic pouted, and crossed his arms. Sonia sighed.

"I remembered when I had my Sixteenth Birthday." Sonia said, "But the bad thing was that you," She turned her head towards the green hedgehog again, "Were the who plastered my six tier cake in my boyfriend's face!"

Manic chuckled nervously, an backed away from his sister. "Come on, it was _ours_, not yours. Besides, dad came and he and mom were proud of us, right?" Sonia calmed down, and sat down to her seat.

"Now that I think about it," Sonic said, chuckling, "You guys remembered when we were thirteen? When I was the lead singer, and guitar player, Sonia used the electrical piano, and Manic used the drums... We used to call ourselves-"

"SONIC UNDERGROUND!" Manic and Sonia exclaimed. Sonic nodded, and laughed. "We used to have so much fun back then," Sonia said, "Though the bad thing was that I was the only girl!"

Sonic laughed, and heard his phone from his pocket.

_Oppa Gangnam Style, (Music)_

_Gangnam Style, (Music)_

_Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja_

_Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja_

_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja_

_Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja_

"Silver..." Sonic said out loud, rolling his eyes as he went to his phone. Sonia rolled her eyes, and snatched the phone when the blue hedgehog took out his new phone. "Moshi-moshi?" Sonia asked innocently.

"What is this? Korea?" Silver asked in the other line, "Sorry, lady. I thought this was my best friend's phone number." Sonia held her breath, to make stop from laughing, and took a deep breath.

She clicked on the speakers, and began to speak japanese again. "Gomenn?" Sonia asked again, holding her breath. Manic and Sonic turned their heads towards the phone, which was on Sonia's hand.

But then Sonic went back to the road, and began to look at it again. "Um... Okay, let me say this in your language..." Silver said again, scratching his head. "Watashiwa Silver-san... Gomennasai?"

Manic hled his breath and bit his lip. Sonia started to laugh. Sonic just smiled, hearing the conversation. "Moshi-moshi?" Sonia asked, laughing. "Gomennasai?" Silver sighed.

"Alright, I give up." Silver said, "I was going to tell my best bud Sonic that I had some bad news for him... My dad came back from Europe again... We're moving." Sonia stopped laughing, and stared at the phone.

Manic and Sonic stopped as well, and looked at the phone. "What?" Sonic asked, getting his phone from Sonia's hand. "Why?" Silver gulped, and brushed his hands over his quills.

"I knew it that it wasn't a korean lady..." Silver joked, smiling lightly. Sonia rolled her eyes and was about to retort that it wasn't a korean lady, but a japanese lady, but Sonic responded first to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Just get to the point to where your moving." Sonic said, looking at the street their going to, Motropolis Avenue. "You said that your dad's back..." Silver nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Remember when I told you when he's from the Mobious Navy?" Silver asked to him, "Well, one of the Generals wanted him to stay with them for a year to see if my dad can help with a project on the seas."

Sonic nodded slowly. "And well, he told my mom about it when he came back, and so he wanted the whole family to move to Europe... For a year." Sonic sighed, and stopped the car when they were at their mom's parking lot.

"I'm going to tell Blaze about it... On a date to a fancy restaurant or something..." Silver said again. "I don't want her to be heartbroken..." Sonia and Manic stayed quiet, waiting until their older brother answered.

Sonic just turned off the car, and took a deep breath. "Silver... You've been one of my best buds since the fourth grade... And your telling me that your moving?" Silver nodded and responded 'Yes' The blue hedgehog held the phone tight.

"I'm leaving when the new school year starts, early in the morning." Silver told him, and his siblings who were listening. "My sisters are devastated too, you know. I'll be attending school there and... Who knows what will happen."

"Well, it's still summer, we have to do something until your still here." Sonic told him, "How about all of us go to the beach this weekend? The sun is shining!" Silver laughed, and smiled.

"Alright, but I have to tell Blaze first about it."

"Alright then, see ya." Sonic said, closing his phone as SIlver said 'Goodbye' Sonia and Manic looked at each other, and took off their seat belts as they went to their mom's house.

=x=X=x=

_Few Days Later_

"-come on, Sonic. Just one date?"

"No, Sally. You got your chance when we were in Freshmen."

"But, we were young and stupid!"

Sonic turned his head, and saw the chipmunk. Sally was wearing one of her expensive dresses, with accessories all over her hair. Sonic frowned, and shook his head. "Yes, we were young, and stupid. But you just broke my heart when you were with Scourge."

Sally started to plead, right in front of the public. Sonic was walking by himself at the plaza when he heard about Blaze and Silver going on a date today. Amy and the others were at work, along with Manic and Knuckles, who both had drums and karate class.

Sonic had nothing else to do, until Sally bumped into him. "Just one, please?" Sonic shook his head one last time.

"No means no, Sally Acorn!" Sonic told her, walking away. Sally looked at him, and growled. She frowned, and laughed evilly as she went to her phone. _Nothing is going to stop me... _Sally thought to herself, _Not even one little girl standing in the way. _

She pressed on a button, and smiled evilly as the message she sent to one of her friends, will change Amy and Sonic's relationship forever.

Blaze looked around the place nervously, and bit her lip as she how lovely the table and the restaurant, and that Silver asked for her to wear a nice dress. She was wearing a soft color of purple, which went down to her knees, her hair curled up, and was wearing a bit of make-up.

She took a deep breath when Silver came in, with a bouquet of flowers, and wearing a tuxedo. "Wow..." Silver said, dropping the bouquet of flowers when seeing Blaze, "Your beautiful..." Blaze blushed, and looked at the flowers.

"Silver..." Blaze whispered, as he sat down to his chair. Silver cleared his throat, and gave her the bouquet of flowers to her.

"Dandelions... Your favorite..." Silver said, blushing as he gave the flowers to her. Blaze grabbed them, and blushed softly.

"Thank you..."

"No problem, Blaze." Silver told her, smiling. Blaze smiled back, and sighed. "Blaze... There's something I have to tell you..."

Blaze looked up from the bouquet of flowers. "Your not cheating on me, are you?" She asked, having a bit of venom in her voice. Silver looked up, and shook his head quickly as she saw that she gets jealous easily.

"No!" Silver exclaimed, "I would never cheat on you!" Blaze sighed in relief, and went down to her seat. "It's something else..." Blaze gasped again.

"Your secretly gay and your going to break up with me to date that fag?" Blaze asked again, gasping on horror. Silver stared at her, and blinked.

"What? No!" Silver shouted, bushing at her outburst. "I'm not gay!" Blaze sighed in relief, and went down to her seat. Everyone in the restaurant heard Silver's outburst, and turned their heads at Silver.

The white hedgehog gulped, and felt his face turned red. "Really! I'm not! Even if I look like it!" Everyone stared at him, and went back to their conversations and arguments again. Silver bit his lip, and whimpered.

Blaze looked at him, and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Silver. I didn't mean to say it." Blaze told him, "I'm not going to interrupt you anymore, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Silver looked at her, and gulped.

"Blaze... You got to promise me that you won't lock me up in a closet forever..."

"Why would I do that?" Blaze asked, blinking. Silver took a deep breath, and looked down at the floor. He gripped his hands.

He started. "Blaze... You and I have been going out more than three years now... And well, the good part is that my dad is back from the Navy-"

"Really?" Blaze asked, smiling at him. "I always like your family better than mine." Silver looked up towards her, and shook his head.

"Blaze, he's going to attend a special project for the seas..." Silver started again, "And well, he told us about it, and we were happy to him. But-"

"Tell your dad that I said 'Congratulations'" Blaze said to him, smiling. "It's actually nice to see that your dad is up for the adventure to go see the seas when your family is not with him." Silver looked up towards her, and waited.

The lavender cat blinked, and rewind everything she said in her head. She then gasped. "Silver... Your not... Moving, are you?" She asked, looking at him worriedly, "You can't just... Leave me."

Silver sighed, and nodded his head. "I'm sorry, Blaze. If I go, my sisters, mom, and I are going to live there for a week. But if I stay, I'll have no one in the family to talk with or do when doing a family traditions."

Blaze looked at him. "But your eighteen, you can make your own decisions and also, you live at the dorms, remember? Just don't leave." Silver looked up, and sighed.

"It's not that simple..." He told her, "My dad always wanted me to go one of those compacted schools that are intelligent for the brain, like college. Also, my parents wouldn't want me to be at the dorms; since they already changes my school for this year."

Blaze sniffed, and rubbed her eye. "My sisters want me to go with him, even though Stacy doesn't care for me." Blaze laughed, and smiled at him. "It's too late to go back, anyways... They already got my ticket and it would be a waste if I didn't want to go..."

"SIlver..." Blaze said, sighing. "I guess that... Even though were miles away from each other, we'll still be together, right?" Silver looked up, and nodded slowly and smiled at her. "I can always call you when we got time... We can also give letters to each other, go to Skype and cat with each other..."

The white hedgehog laughed, and smiled at his girlfriend. "Yes, we'll do all those things when I'm gone." Blaze smiled, but went down to a small frown. "All call you when I'm out of the plane, and into the fresh air of Europe."

Blaze looked up, and had her eyes sparkling. "Silver... Your promise me that wouldn't go and cheat with me when your gone, okay? I don't want to see you go..." Silver nodded, and smiled at her.

"I would never do that..." Silver said, getting up from his chair and and leaning towards her. Blaze leaned in as well, and both of their lips touched together in a sweet touch.

"Promise me you'll never cheat on me..."

"I promise you..."

=x=X=x=

The days of August were going by, when Team Rose and Team Sonic were doing their own separate ways, and going to work of practices. They bought all of their supplies for school, and were ready for the next school year, until SIlver is leaving two weeks from now.

"Thanks Shadow, for you know, helping me out with moving out my big sis's stuff," Amy told him, smiling at him. "I still can't believe she's going to college, Emerald University... Hope she finds someone."

Shadow rolled his eyes, and placed the last of the boxes in the trucks. "Well, I have to do some errands, and I guess what you know what I'm talking about..."

Amy nodded, and laughed. "Going to get a new part for your so-called, 'Super Motorcycle'?" Shadow nodded, and chuckled huskily as Amy rolled his eyes and pushed him off. They have been good friends, since they were in mostly in all the classes last year.

"You know, don't you think that Sonia likes me?" Shadow asked to her, going to his motorcycle. Amy looked at him, and blinked.

"Hm... If she sees a true man in you, then yeah." Amy told him, laughing as Shadow pushed her off.

"I'm serious!" Shadow said to her, making himself stop laughing as Amy laughed. "This will totally ruin my reputation if I talked to you more." Amy stopped, and stared at him.

"Great, now I'm not worth the friend of an emo." Amy said coolly, looking at her nails as Shadow was about to retart, until Amy's big sister went to the truck, and went towards the free way.

Amy waved at her sister. "Bye, Maddie! Hope you find a real man in college!" Madison gave Amy the peace sign, and drove away. Amy smiled, and saw Shadow turning on the motorcycle.

"Well, see ya." Amy told him, smiling at him. Shadow nodded, and went towards the freeway as well, and drove away. Amy yawned, and looked down at her watch. "Huh, no wonder. It's eleven in the night."

She started to stretch, and went to her dorm, and was ready for tomorrow, the day that they were going to the beach.

**Okay, since you guys all know that my computer is broken and I'm using my brother's (In my profile), I can't update as much as I used to and I'm trying my really best to keep up with the chapters with the story.**

**I'm sorry if this was a bit shorter than the last one, I'm so busy will homework and school clubs, and social life. Well, be glad that I updated today and that this chapter took up a lot of time to make the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Also, I'm fine with OCs right now, since in the further chapters, there will be a lot. I'm sorry for this inconvenience. Please review and so sorry if this took forever**

**~MoonlightStar400 **


	11. Chapter 11:Lost and Anger

_**Our Senior Year**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Knuckles parked a place in the beach, which was near the shore of the big ocean. He turned off the car, which then the air conditioner went off. Rouge was texting in her phone, and felt the breeze of the AC was gone.

"Hey, what happened?" Rouge asked, looking up from her phone. Knuckles rolled his eyes, and turned his head towards the back of his truck. There was a trailer that was connected to his truck, and had everyone else in it.

He got off his car, and saw Cream getting out of the trailer, and going towards the bathroom. The red echidna blinked, and saw Amy sticking her head out of the trailer's door and looking at Cream. "Bathroom!" She exclaimed, going to the women's restroom.

The pink hedgehog smirked. "Look at her go, drinking five bottles of water in a dare." Amy said, smiling evilly.

Sonia was out of the truck as well, and had her sunglasses in top of her head, her signature hair was always with her, and was wearing a towel around her waist. She looked at Cream, and started to laugh.

"Hm, it's actually surprising that she held it." Sonic said, getting behind Amy and looking at the restrooms, "Now, I guess that were here, we can go get our stuff." Amy nodded, and went inside the trailer.

Rouge and Knuckles went in, and saw that everyone was sitting on the chairs that were connected to the walls, and had their stuff. "So, this is the week before Silver leaves." Blaze said, sighing.

The white hedgehog nodded slowly, and looked down guiltily. Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Hey, he's still here and we want to make all the last minutes count before he leaves." Everyone nodded, and got up rom their seats.

"I heard that the temperature today will be above hundred today, farenheit." Amy told to everyone, getting her bag. "And of course, I always bought what I need; sunscreen." She took out a large bottle of a sunscreen called 'Le Sunscreene' "My dad got it from France when doing his newspapers reports."

Silver nodded. "Right, your dad met my dad, right? Your dad is in United Kingdom, right?" Amy nodded, and placed her bag bottle of sunscreen in her bag.

"Yeah, he's doing a report on the temperature and agriculture about the United Kingdom." Amy told him, smiling. "Your dad and your family is going to United Kingdom, right? For the Navy's project?"

Silver nodded, and started to stretch. "Yeah, we'll be staying at a house-"

"No duh." Blaze said, smiling as Silver stared at her.

"Anyways, the school that I'll attend will be like, only a few kilometers away from our new house." Silver said, "So, I guess I have to walk to school if I don't get a car like here." Amy nodded.

"Well, enough chit-chat," Knuckles said, going towards the door. "We have to get out and have some fresh air, and the ocean that's waiting for us!" Everyone exclaimed, and waited until Knuckles opened the door. He did, but the door didn't open. "What the-?" He asked, trying to open it again.

He tried to push the door, but it didn't budge to open. "Knuckles, stop playing around and let's get to the water." Rouge said, going towards him. Knuckles used all of his force, but it didn't do anything.

He gritted his teeth. "It's no use, the lock's on the other side of the door." Everyone had their eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" They asked, going towards the door. Jet and Storm tried to get it open, until Wave and Tails began to do some scientific notation on the door.

"You then add to the power of-"

"No! We must multiply, then use the power!" Tails exclaimed, looking towards the purple swallow and looking at her.

"Nerds..." Amy said, crossing her arms and going towards the windows. She tried to open on of the windows, but it was stuck. "Who puts glue on a window!?" She exclaimed, grunting as she sat back down.

The others tried to get out of the small trailer, but it was no use. "There's only one thing to do..." Knuckles said, manly and puffing up his chest. Everyone looked at him, and waited for his answer.

"What is it, Knuckles?" Rouge asked, going over to him. He closed his eyes for one minute, and opened them again as shouted in top of his lungs.

"_Cream!_" He shouted loudly. "_Cream!_" All the animals sweatdrop, but did the same thing to get out of the trailer that was getting a bit hotter each minute they were in it.

"_CREAM!_"

The cream-colored rabbit went out of the restroom, and sighed in relief. She had her bag with her, and she was changed to her bathing suit. "I'll never drink more than three bottles at the same time anymore." Cream said to herself, "Not even a dare."

She looked around the place, and saw Knuckles' truck and the trailer. "Hm... Everyone must've already went to the beach." She said to herself, going to the sand. "Wonder if Tails brought his 'Noble Prize of Civics'" She walked down the sand, and placed her towel on the floor.

She sat down, and grabbed her sunscreen lotion. She placed it on her arms, legs, and face. She had her straw hat on her head, and grabbed her reflection for the sun. She placed it near her face, and felt the sun on her face.

"Cream!" Amy shouted, pounding on the door. "We need you..." She whimpered, pounding the door one more time. She placed her back to the wall, and started to cry. "It's too hot!" Rouge had a fan, and was fanning herself.

Blaze looked around the trailer. "Knuckles, is this a sound proof trailer?" Knuckles looked up towards the lavender cat, and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I just rented it." Knuckles said. Blaze facepalmed, and looked over to Silver, who was still breaking the window along with Sonic, Tails, Storm, and Jet. Wave looked at them as if they were from another planet, and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't brough any water?" Blaze asked to the red echidna again, "I'm thirsty, here people!" Rouge nodded, and looked at another window. The cooler was in Knuckles' truck, which then made Rouge cry.

"Were going to die!" She exclaimed, crying as the heat from the sun going towards the trailer was getting to her. Sonic stared at her, and raised an eyebrow. He then looked at the window, and saw that it was already mid-day.

"Get me out of here!" Rouge shouted, banging on the door loudly. "I need fresh air! Space, closing in-" She began, placing her back to the wall and sliding down. "Everything is going near me!"

Blaze rolled her eyes, and began to look at the window. There was nothing there, but the door was locked by someone. She stared at it, and rolled her eyes. "Go call Cream." Blaze said to the others.

Amy nodded, and took out her phone. She went to her contacts, and clicked on 'Cream the Rabbit' She placed it on speaker, and the phone started to ring. It was about two minutes, and Cream started to answer.

"Hey." Cream said in the other line. Amy sighed relief.

"Cream! We're so glad to hear you aga-" Before Amy could even say another thing, the cream-colored rabbit interrupted her.

"Sorry I can't call you, I'm working or I'm with my friends. Call me later after the beep." Cream said again. Amy wailed, and waited until the 'Beep!' sound was heard.

"Cream, we need your help! All of us are locked in Knuckles' trailer and we-" Before Amy could even finish the sentence, the beep went off again. Amy sighed, and looked down at her phone. "Well, at least I got Facebook." She said again, sitting down the floor and going to the internet app.

The others did as well, and everything went silent for about an hour. Sonia was looking herself at the phone's reflection when she was putting on some make-up. Wave started to undo her phone and placing it together for about six times, Tails was just reading a book, Amy and the others were at the internet.

Amy started to gasp, and got up from the floor. "That is so a lie!" She shouted, gripping her hands. She was furious, how could Sally Acorn do that to her? Sonic got up from the floor, along with the others.

"What!?" They asked at the same time. Amy sniffed, and showed them her screen.

"She said that she's using some moisturizer that makes the skin glow!" Amy exclaimed, "The liar! I just saw her yesterday, I saw some pimples in her face, and a total bit-"

"Um Amy, better look at her latest update from a week ago." Jet said, looking at his phone, "Apparently, she's saying tha your cheating on Sonic with Scourge and had an affair on him."

Everything went silent, until Amy snatched the phone from Jet, and stated to read the big lie of Sally Acorn. She read it, and started to growl. She threw the phone to the ground, which then the phone broke to pieces.

"Jeez Amy, you broke my phone now his?" Sonic asked, looking at the phone, "Poor phone." Jet gasped at the scene and grabbed his phone from the floor. He started to wail, and Wave got the phone out of his hands, and started to repair it.

Amy screamed loudly, and shook her head. "What a total... total..." Amy gripped her hands, and looked down at the floor, "I wish I was Super Saiyan and used Kamehameha at her!" Sonic raised an eyebrow, and sighed.

Rouge started to pound at the door again, and started to cry. "I want to get out of here..." Everyone nodded, and chaos started to begin, in the small place, which then the teams started to act like animals.

=x=X=x=

_Few Hours Later_

Cream smiled as the day was already near to its end. It was five o'clock, and Cream wondered whatever happened to the others. She looked down at her bag as she was in the trailer. "Hm... They would never be late..." She said to herself, opening the lock of the door to get in.

With no attention, Rouge fell down the floor, faceplant, and started to wail. Amy gasped as she saw the door opened. Everyone gasped as well, and went out of the small place. "Air!" Amy exclaimed, going to Knuckles' truck and getting out water bottles.

Cream looked at them weirdly as they grabbed the bottle waters and not only drinking the water, but also dripping the water to them. She raised an eyebrow, and looked down at her phone. She turned it on, and it had fifty-seven missed calls from all of them.

She chuckled nervously, and looked at the others. Amy started to kiss Cream in both cheeks, which then made Cream get grossed out. "What the hell was that for?" Cream asked.

Amy smiled at her, "For saving us, Cream! We've been trying to get someone's attention to get out of there, and now, we're free from that place!" She pointed at the trailer, "It was so small, each hour it became smaller and smaller, I was so scared..." Cream blinked as Sonic caressed her hair as she placed her head on his chest.

She scratched her head, and sighed. "Well, that does explain why it took you guys forever to get here. You just missed out the fun! Some guys came over to me and asked if I wanted to go to a casino. I said no, since you know, can't go with my pals, right?" She smiled at them.

Amy blinked, and started to hug the cream-colored rabbit again, and crying. "You're such a good friend!" Amy exclaimed, smiling. "That's why your like a sister to me!" Cream smiled, and hugged her back.

"Well, it's 5:04 PM, and the sun is setting." Blaze said, looking at her watch, "But what the heck? It's still Summer, to the water we go!" They all exclaimed, and went in to the deep blue ocean.

=x=X=x=

"Where is she?!" Amy asked, exclaiming as the cool that she used to have been now gone. Blaze was drinking some hot chocolate, Rouge was hearing some music, and Tikal, Sonia, and Wave were talking.

They were at their new room, which looked fabulous after Rouge designed the curtains and the new furniture that she and Blaze bought. Amy was actually seeing Sally's texts that she posted on to Facebook. She started to growl. "Why would I ever have an affair with Scourge? He's a man whore!"

Rouge opened her eyes, and looked towards Amy as she started to curse loudly. She scoffed, and went back to hear her favorite song, Titanium. Blaze looked down at her cup, and looked at the brown-like chocolate.

"I'm having hot chocolate for dinner," Blaze said, "What has gotten into me?" She asked to herself, going to kitchen and throwing away the hot chocolate. Tikal turned her head towards Blaze, and sighed.

"Are you still bummed out about Silver going to UK?"

"A little," Blaze told the orange echidna, "But... There's one part of me that wants to burst out and tell him to stop, but it's too late. Silver is leaving next week, and... I have nothing to do with him for the last week."

Tikal looked at her, and smiled. "You know, I think that if Silver does leave, then there will be no more fighting in school." She smiled, and then started to protect herself as a pitt of fire went towards her.

Blaze crossed her arms, and her fur started to turn pink. "Don't be mean to him! He was my best friend since the first grade!" Amy nodded, and was eating a bagel.

"It's true, I remembered back in third grade that Silver used to play tag with her with a few other people." Amy told him, "But enough of that subject, what am I going to do?!" She placed her head on the table.

"Sally is practically ruining my life! Saying a large lie, trying to get my boyfriend, and most of all, getting what she wants!" Amy shouted, "That's it!" She got up from her seat.

"I'm going to kill that chipmunk!" She exclaimed, going towards the door and was going to open it. Rouge rolled her eyes and turned off her iPod as she was mid-way from her second favorite song, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

"Where ya going?" Sonia asked, turning her head towards the pink hedgehog, "You do know that Sally will then make more lies about you, right?" Amy stopped as she was about to open the door.

She turned her head, and saw Sonia. She looked down, and sat back down to the chair. "I hate it when everyone's right." Amy whimpered. The girls started to laugh, until they heard a knock.

"I'll get it!" Rouge exclaimed, getting off her seat. She started to brush her hair, and was making sure that she wasn't messy. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Hey, everybody!" Knuckles exclaimed, smiling and waving at them. Rouge groaned, and crossed her arms. She sat back down, and started to pout. The red echidna raised an eyebrow.

"Nice to see you too." Knuckles said, rolling his eyes. Rouge huffed, and turned her head away from Knuckles. Tikal started to chuckle, and grabbed her purse from the table.

"Where you guys going?" Amy asked, sipping on her soda that she bought from the mall. The orange echidna turned her head towards the girls, and began to explain.

"Knuckles and I are going to his mom's house to get some of her stuff from their old house in the attic," Tikal explained, "Sarah totally forgot about it, since she was getting married again and all that stuff..." Amy nodded.

"Can we help?" Amy asked. Tikal looked at her friend.

"Well actually, after that, we're going to the new smoothie place down the street with my mom and Julie-Su..." Knuckles trailed off, looking around the place. Rouge shot her head up, and went towards Knuckles.

"Who's this, _Julie-Su_ girl?" Rouge asked, tapping her foot and looking at the red echidna, "Is she your new girlfriend?" Knuckles looked at her, and shook his head.

"What? No. She's just one of my mom's workers from the Boxing Class." Knuckles explained to her, "She's also my tutor for math..." He looked at another place, while Rouge was glaring at him.

"You should've asked me to help you with math." Rouge said, crossing her arms and not looking at the red echidna, "Then you wouldn't be in two years behind from math." Knuckles looked at her, and smirked.

"Says that girl who has a lower grade than me." The red echidna said, smirking at the white bat as she started to flinch from his outburst. "In math." Rouge growled, and gritted her teeth.

"That's so true!" Amy said, getting up from her seat, "She get's solid D's last year at math! Everything else she got B's or C's." Rouge gave her a death glare, which then Amy whimpered, and sat down.

Knuckles smirked, but then looked at what Rouge was wearing. "By the way, where were you going? You look like your going on a date." Rouge turned her head towards the red echidna, and nodded slowly.

"I'm meeting an old friend of mine since middle school." Rouge explained to him, "He's taking me out to get to know each other, since he was at another high school than us." Knuckles stared at her.

"So, going out, huh?" Knuckles asked, crossing his arms. "Well, I hope that you'll have a nice date." Rouge raised an eyebrow as she heard a bit of disappointment in his voice. Rouge nodded, and felt her phone vibrate.

"Oh, that's him." Rouge said, getting her phone. She nodded slowly after five seconds. "Alright, I'll see you." She closed her phone, and went towards the door. "Well, ciao!" She exclaimed, closing the door and going down the stairs.

Everyone looked at the door, and the red echidna started to grip his hands. Tikal rolled her eyes, and started to push Knuckles after she opened the door. "I'll see you guys later." She said, waving at them as she closed the door behind her, with a heavy echidna that she's pushing.

Everyone looked at the door, until Sonia broke the silence. "Well, there goes the fun people." Everyone started to sweatdrop, and went away, and went to their own activities in their rooms.

"What?" Sonia asked, looking at them, "What did I say?" There was complete silence, until Sonia scoffed and went to grab her phone, and started to play on it.

**READ:**

**Okay, you guys all know about my computer, right? Well, it will take more time to fix it, since it's a lot of gran to get it fix. Also, I'm so sorry that this was shorter than the rest, I didn't get many computer time since I was busy with school clubs, and projects,**

**But thank GOD that on Friday that it's finally Winter Break! Man, last year in Middle School is so hard! But hey, at least I got one chapter ready, next stop: Last Nightmare! Though I really want my computer to be fixed, since I feel more comfortable with it. **

**Well, sorry for not updating on Friday, since I'm only briefly here for only a few minutes and not over an hour. This took me about two weeks to finish... Please don't get mad at me! I'm trying my best!**

**I'll see if I can update Last Nightmare and Our Senior Year by Christmas or Christmas Eve! Maybe in New Years! Bye!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	12. Chapter 12:The Song & Packing

_**Our Senior Year**_

_**Chapter 12**_

"Is that all?" The orange echidna asked, "Sarah is done, you know." Knuckles nodded, and placed the last box to the car. Sarah smiled at the kids, and went to grab her keys. She nodded, and went inside of her car.

"Yup, that's it for my house." Sarah said, smiling at the old house, "So many good memories, I wish that it didn't have to end." Tikal smiled at her mother. Knuckles then closed the trunk, and went inside of the car.

"So mom, when does Julie-Su be meeting us?" The red echidna asked, "Will she be at the new smoothie store?" Sarah turned her head, and looked at her son.

She nodded slowly, and grabbed her phone. "Yeah, I'll call her right now to see if she will be there." Tikal rolled her eyes, and looked over to her step-brother. She knows that Knuckles had a crush on Julie-Su, but he likes Rouge as well.

Sarah turned on the car, and went towards the new store. After a few minutes, they saw a pink echidna wearing a jacket. She smiled, and waved at them. Tikal and Sarah waved at her back, but Knuckles started to blush and was stuttering.

"Hey guys," Julie-Su said, smiling at them, "How about going in and tell me what's new." Tikal and Sarah started to smile at her, and went out of the car. Knuckles nodded, and got out of the car lastly.

"Thanks for tutoring the kids, Julie-Su." Sarah told her, "It's nice to see that you helped me with the arena." Julie-Su nodded, and flexed her arm.

"It's always a pleasure, ma'am." She said, smiling proudly, "I have worked out too." Sarah nodded, and motioned everyone to the smoothie. The orange echidna nodded, and went in the smoothie store.

Knuckles just froze there, and looked at his mom. He nodded quickly, and wandered off towards Tikal's direction to get a smoothie. The pink echidna blinked, and started to giggle. "I think I'm going to like him." Julie-Su said, smiling at her boss, "I'll see you later."

Sarah waved at Julie-Su, and saw the three teenagers going to a table. She smiled, and went towards their way to get the new smoothie.

=x=X=x=

_Few Days Later_

"Three days by now..." Blaze said to herself, sitting on the kitchen table, "I'll never see Silver again until graduation..." She looked down at her phone, and went to her ringtones. She and Silver made a song to each other in the past for a Talent Show, and maybe Silver would like to hear it when he misses her.

She smiled at the memories, and turned the volume on her phone, and started to sing the lyrics.

_In the night-light, do you see what you dream?_

_All your troubles, are they all what they seem?_

_Look around you, then you may realize_

_All the creatures saw with the light._

_And I might know of our future,_

_But then, you still control the past._

_Only you know if you'll be together._

_Only you know if we shall last!_

She smiled at the song, since she made up the lyrics and Silver did the melody. _I hope Silver will like this song. _Blaze thought, as she began to sing the other part.

_In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?_

_For the valor you waited, never came!_

_If you were able, would you go change the past?_

_There's a fireball with one last chance!_

And I might know of our future,

_But then you still control the past._

_Only you know if you'll be together,_

_Tonight!_

_Cause every night I will save your life!_

_And every night I will be with you!_

_Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_And I dream of an absolution!_

_Cause every night I will make it right!_

_And every night I will come to you!_

_But every night it just stays the same,_

_In my dream of an absolution!_

Amy was walking towards the kitchen as she heard Blaze singing. She looked at the lavender cat, and waited until she finished the song. _Wow, she's good. _Amy thought, smiling as her friend was singing with so much power.

_In the night-light, do you see what you dream?_

_All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?_

_Look around you, then you may realize,_

_Happiness lies trapped in misery!_

_And who knows what of our future?_

_We can all try to change the past._

_Only you know if you'll be together,_

_Tonight!_

_Cause every night I will save your life_

_And every night I will be with you!_

_Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_And I dream of an absolution!_

_'Cause every night I will make it right!_

_And every night I will come to you!_

_But every night it just stays the same,_

_In my dream of an absolution!_

The song was now to the instrumental, Amy had to admit it, whoever wrote the song and lyrics were good. Rouge came back from her trip, and opened the door. She then heard music, and saw that Blaze was singing.

She looked at her feline friend, and started to tip toe towards the pink hedgehog, and hearing Blaze's angelic voice with the music.

_Cause every night I will save your life,_

_And every night I will be with you!_

_Cause every night I still lay awake,_

_And I dream of an absolution!_

_Cause every night I will make it right,_

_And every night I will come to you!_

_But every night it just stays the same,_

_In my dream of an absolution!_

_And you'll see (And you'll see)_

_What you'll be (What you'll be)_

_And you'll see_

_All you can (All you can)_

_And every night (And every night)_

_And every night (And every night)_

_And every night (And every night)_

_I will dream (I will dream)_

_And you'll see (And you'll see)_

_That this is my dream (What you'll be)_

_And you'll see_

_Every night_

_I will always dream (Cause every night)_

_And every night_

_And every night_

_I will dream (I will dream) _

Blaze finished the song, until Amy and Rouge started to clap for her, until the lavender cat turned her head towards the two of them, and started to blush. "That song is so sweet," Amy said, smiling at her friend, "Better than my song." Rouge nodded.

Blaze then got up from her chair, and was stuttering. "This means nothing! I swear! S-Silver made the song a-and I just m-made the ly-lyrics!" Amy and Rouge gave Blaze a sly smile, which she then started to blush more.

"It's so nice," Amy said, "Who's it for?" Blaze looked at the pink hedgehog, and started to calm down a bit.

"It's for Silver, for when he leaves, he can bring the song with him so that he won't forget that he still has a girlfriend." Blaze explained to them, crossing her arms. "I'm just hoping that he won't forget about me."

Amy and Rouge nodded, until the pink hedgehog turned her head, and saw the white bat. "When did you came here?" Amy asked to the bat. Rouge looked at Amy, and you could tell that she was the tallest of the group.

"Well, I just came back from seeing an old friend," Rouge told them, "Apparently, he's stronger than I thought he would be. He's quite smart too, and he took me out shopping!" She held up a gift card, which had a thousand dollar sign on the left corner.

Amy and Blaze looked at the card, and stared at it wide-eyed. "You went to a shopping spree?!" They asked at the same time. "I've been always asking for Sonic to go one!" Amy exclaimed. Blaze nodded.

Rouge smirked, and put her thousand gift card on her pocket. "And you wouldn't believe how much I spent, though I'm putting it on my parent's house so that once I see them again, my new stuff will be in my room!"

Amy nodded, and started to sigh. "Your so lucky, that you got a guy that can actually give you a shopping spree without worrying how much it is-"

"Who is this guy?" Blaze asked, interrupting Amy, "I want to meet this guy, so that if he ever has a brother, I can lure him in to get in a shopping spree myself." Rouge chuckled nervously as the pink hedgehog glared at Blaze.

"Well, like I told you guys before, he doesn't go to out school, but he's nice." Rouge told them, "I remember back then in elementary school that he would always stand next to me to bullies." Amy nodded, until Blaze was elbowing her.

"More like sexual harassment." Blaze joked, starting to laugh as Amy rolled her eyes and Rouge glaring at the lavender cat. Rouge crossed her arms, and started to sigh.

"What I'm trying to say is, his name is Omega." Rouge told them, "He's a robot, but also a great friend of mine since back then." Amy nodded, and Blaze groaned.

"I have to date a robot to go to a shopping spree?" She asked to herself. "What's next? Falling in love with one?" The girls sweatdrop, and smiled at the lavender cat.

"Don't worry, you got Silver." Amy told her, patting her back. Rouge nodded, and heard the door open. Cream and Tails went in, but they weren't talking to each other, instead they were arguing.

"You could've told me earlier!" Cream exclaimed at him, "Now I have to wait?!" Tails shook his head, and started to explain.

"Cream, it's only for the first two months-"

"But still! If your going to the Emerald Mobious University without us, then why are you skipping your last year?" Cream asked to him. Everything went silent, until Tails started to speak again.

"Cream, it will only be for the first two months, okay? Besides, I'll still be here for the Mathlympics." Tails smiled at her. The cream-colored rabbit sighed, and nodded. "Please don't make it hard as it is."

"That's not it," Cream told him, "Cosmo will be there. I don't want you to be with her." Cream said out loud. "Tails, Silver is leaving, I don't want you to leave too."

The two tailed fox looked at her, and started to sigh. "Alright, look... I'll be leaving the same day as Silver leaves, and after those two months are gone, I'll come back as quick as possible, okay?"

Cream nodded slowly, and looked at the two tailed fox with her chocolate eyes about to water. "Alright. But, before you leave, how about taking me to a shopping spree?"

"Oh come on!" Amy exclaimed, looking at the couple. "Take me with you!" The two animals ignored her, and Tails responded to her.

"Yeah, anything for my little bunny." He said, kissing her in the lips as Cream started to blush and kissed him back. Amy rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms. Blaze just started to cry, and Rouge clapped fo the couple.

"Come on, I think that they give discounts to those who work at the place." Tails said, having his arm around Cream. The cream-colored rabbit nodded, and sniffed softly.

"Thanks guys for the talk, we needed it." Cream said, smiling at her friends. Amy and Blaze started to blink, as the couple closed the door, and left the two animals confused.

"We didn't do anything!" Amy exclaimed, "Take us with your shopping spree!" Blaze nodded, and started to sniff. "We need you!" Rouge rolled her eyes, and scoffed.

"Don't worry, they'll give you a shopping spree." Rouge told them, snickering, "One day." Blaze and Amy stared at her, and started to take a deep breath.

"Your right," Amy said, "Hey, at least Sally didn't update today on her Facebook, right?" Blaze nodded, and went to her phone. Once she got there, she scoffed.

"That little..." Blaze muttered, gripping her hand, "I told her that he's mine!" Amy and Rouge blinked.

"Who?"

"This girl, her name's Lucy. She's from UK, where Silver is moving to." Blaze told them, sighing. "She thinks that we'll be breaking up and she'll get him."

"How do you know her?" Amy asked, "Is she your what? Cousin? Friend? Or-"

"She's just an old enemy I had since elementary." Blaze told them, "But now, I can't believe it! Alright, I'm going to put a note on Silver's back which will say 'He's Taken!' with my signature on it."

She crossed her arms proudly, "Then no one will take my Silver away from me!" Amy and Rouge looked at each other, and started to chuckled nervously.

"You gotta say, she sure has an imagination." Amy said, having her arms crossed. Rouge nodded. "Hey, isn't it time to go to the Pizza Parlor now? I think Sonia and Tikal need our help." Amy said again.

"Poor guys, taking orders for about forty-five minutes." Rouge said, "It must feel horrible taking orders for both of them." Amy nodded.

"Then let's go." Blaze said, "I think that Earl will need help on the pizza." The girls nodded, and went downstairs to Rouge's car, and went to the restaurant.

=x=X=x=

"There you are!" Sonia exclaimed, looking at the three animals, "It's a pack house right now!" She had many trays on her hands, and it was hard when you're wearing roller skates. Tikal did a backflip with her roller skates and placed the tray of pizza to a customer's table.

The customers clapped, and gave her a tip. "Better than getting something than nothing." Tikal said, waving at the dollar on Sonia's face. The hedgehog rolled her eyes, and saw the orange echidna grabbing a tray from her hands.

"Table twenty-seven!" Sonia shouted out, as Tikal was going on her way, and nodded. "Jeez, ever since we came back from our trip, it's hard to settle in again from all the customers wanting what they want."

"Well, it is known." Blaze said, "It's actually on the Emerald Mobious' Map." She held up a map, and showed it to her, "It says here that it's one of 'The most popular places in EM.'" Sonia nodded.

Amy gasped and snatched the map from her. "My restaurant is in the map..." She said, squealing, "And is the most popular place in Emerald Mobious!" Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Don't get to piped up for that," Blaze said, "There might be more surprises than you think there is." The pink hedgehog turned her head, and sighed.

"I know, but the map." Amy said, "I wish that the summer would never end!" They all nodded, and went back to their duties to order some of the patient customers. Blaze went to the cashier, and opened it.

It was full of money, tons of fives and twenties, with change as well. She looked at the money, and smiled. "Huh, working at a pizza place _does _make you rich." She said, putting the money back.

She tied her apron around her waist, and had her name tag on the left side of her shirt. A customer came in and ringed on the bell. Blaze wasn't looking at the person, since she was getting a box under the table. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, I would like an extra-large cheese pizza with no crust." The person said. It sounded like a male's voice, and Blaze then got up from the box. She didn't open it yet, but still wasn't looking at the man.

"Okay, any beverages?" She asked, getting notebook and pen from the table. She clicked on the pen, and started to write the man's order.

"Just regular coke." The man said.

Blaze nodded, and gave it to Amy, as she was skating towards her way, but was actually going to another customer's table. Blaze then grabbed a binder, and looked at the date and the tables used.

"Do you got any company with you?" She asked.

"No, just me." He said again. The lavender cat nodded, and looked to see if there were a two table set.

"Alright, you'll be going to table forty-seven. Your waitress will give you your food once she's ready." Blaze said, closing the binder. "Do you want anything else?"

"Yeah, what's your number?" The man asked, placing his elbow to the table. Blaze looked up, and saw a hedgehog was in front of her, with black sunglasses, and with a sly smile on his face. The lavender cat rolled her eyes, and scoffed.

"You gotta do better than that." She said, getting the box open, "Besides, you should go now. Don't want your food waiting." The guy looked at her sympathetically, and scoffed.

"Well excuse me to bother you." He said, "I'm just here in the neighborhood, trying to fit in this place." Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Just go." She said, pointing to the direction. He stared at her, and walked away as he went to the two table. Blaze looked at him, and just ignored him. A group of Sophomores came in, and Blaze went back to the looking down movement, and went to ask the same questions again.

Amy wiped a sweat, and went to the kitchen. She looked at the order, and nodded slowly. She then saw an extra-large pizza ready, which Rouge and Sonia made together. She grabbed it, and waited until Tikal was free to get the beverage.

Amy went over to the man, and placed his food there. "Enjoy." Amy said, bowing down and skating back to business with the customers. The guy looked down at the pizza.

"This is how a pop star is treated?" He asked to himself, taking off his sunglasses. He had rich blue eyes, and looked around to see if there were any girls around there if they were fans of his music. "Well, at least I'm free today, and back to work tomorrow."

He began to eat his food, and saw Amy come back with his drink. "You'll pay after your done with your food." She said to him, "And that'll be twenty-two dollars with fifty-five cents." He nodded.

"Alright." He said again. Amy nodded, and grabbed a tray from Rouge, who was passing by with another tray. Business has been busy since they began to work there.

=x=X=x=

_Few Hours Later_

Silver looked down at his luggage, which were about three of them. He began to sigh, and looked down at a picture of him and Blaze making a heart together with their hands. He was at his parent's house, with his sisters at the room.

Chloe, being the youngest of Silver's siblings, had a heavy backpack and was grunting. "This is heavy!" She exclaimed. Silver looked at his small sister, and his other young sister, Adraine, picked up the backpack.

"What do you got in here? Toys?" She asked, opening the bag. Indeed, there were many toys inside of it, and her electronics. Adraine rolled her eyes. "Dad said to bring the stuff that you'll take. The other stuff with be in another luggage."

Chloe nodded quickly. "Exactly! I want to bring Mr. Rabbit and Alice together! With the mean queen and the jack!" She exclaimed. Adraine rolled her eyes, and saw one of Silver's friend knocking on the door.

"Silver, honey! Sonic and his friends are here!" Silver's mom shouted. The white hedgehog got up from the floor, and dusted off himself. He went to the door, and saw Sonic, Knuckles, and Jet.

"Hey," Silver said, giving them a fist bump, "What are you guys doing-"

"Sonic!" Chloe exclaimed, popping her head from the living room. "And those two guys!" Adraine rolled her eyes, and looked at the guys.

"'Sup?" She asked to them.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, and looked at the small girl. He smiled at her. "So, how's the packing, Chlo's?" Chloe started to giggle, and smiled back at the blue hedgehog.

"The packing is alright, Sonic." She said. "We're doing our best to not cry. Well, only me." Sonic started to laugh, and looked up towards Silver.

"So, are you going to meet Blaze at the Pizza Parlor?" Sonic asked to him, "We're just going there right now." The white hedgehog nodded, but looked down at his two sisters.

"Hey Silver, isn't that your sister that broke up with that one guy a few years ago?" Knuckles asked, pointing at Adraine. Jet looked at the teenager, which she then stared at the red echidna.

"You told them my personal business?!" She asked to her older brother. "I'm fourteen and you're giving out my life! What's next? Calling my ex and telling him to back off?" Chloe looked at her older sister, and started to chuckle nervously.

Adraine looked at her young sister, and growled. "Forget it," She said, "Go on and go to that restaurant. And tell Blaze that I said 'Hi!'" She said it in a sweet way, and went back to the living room.

The small hedgehog looked at her, and looked at her older brother. "Silver, can I go with you?" She asked cutely, "I'm only six years old. I want to see Ms. Blaze before we leave." Silver looked at his sister, and then at his friends.

"Don't worry, Silver. We got space in my car." Sonic told him, "Of course Chloe can come with us." Chloe smiled, and hugged Sonic by the leg.

"If I were a bit taller, I might've kissed you in the cheek." Chloe said, "But then again, short people do get some awesome stuff." Sonic laughed, and tried to push the small hedgehog off his leg.

"Um... Help?" He asked to them, wiggling his leg, but Chloe held tight. Jet and Knuckles helped, and let Silver's second smallest sister out of the blue hedgehog's leg.

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update on the 26th, which was Wednesday. I was so busy with my new presents (Which was money!) and I lost control and might go to the mall tomorrow. I hope that this chapter makes up for it, and from not updating sooner.**

**As you can see, I'll be only updating around Wednesday and Thursday, which is when no one's on the computer, and maybe at the Weekends. I'll also see if I can update Last Nightmare too. And also, Happy Late Holidays from me to you.**

**Please review please. I feel so bad for not updating as much as I used to for Past and Future. I'll give more information if I can in my profile.**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	13. Chapter 13:Goodbye & Hello

**Our Senior Year **

**Chapter 13**

One of the planes few pass by, and Silver looked at the plane. He was now at the airport, and had his bag around him. His friends were there, except for Tails, who was now heading his way towards the University.

Blaze looked at her boyfriend; he was known leaving to United Kingdom. His two sisters were waiting for him to go and say his last goodbyes to the others, which wasn't easy when you're leaving your best friends since elementary and your girlfriend.

"Well... This is it." Blaze said shyly, shoving a piece of hair off her face, "I can't believe you're actually leaving, Silver." The white hedgehog nodded, and sighed. Sonic and the others were somewhere at the airport, going to stores or at the expensive restaurants.

They didn't took attention to the couple, and went to their ways. "Yeah..." Silver said, rubbing his arm. There was an awkward silence that went to the air to Blaze and Silver.

"_Flight fifteen for United Kingdom is ready. Please get ready for taking off in five minutes._" The woman in the head speakers said. Silver looked up towards the head speakers, and glared at it.

"I need more time to say goodbye to my girlfriend..." Silver muttered, sighing. Blaze looked at him, and started to giggle. "Well, this is it, Blaze." Silver said again. The lavender cat nodded, and her eyes started to sparkle.

"I hope that you have a great flight there," Blaze said, her voice cracking up a bit, "And uh... Here you go!" She took out a disk out of her pocket, and looked down, blushing and giving him it. "It's the song... That both of us made..."

Silver looked at the disk, and grabbed it slowly off of Blaze's grip. He looked at it, and had his eyes widen. "Dreams of an Absolution..." He said out loud, looking at it. "You... You sang it for me?" Blaze nodded, and felt her face burning up.

"I-It was nothing! Anything for a boyfriend who's going away to another country other than being here in Emerald Mobious!" Blaze blurted out, blushing madly. "Amy and the others helped me. I hope you like-"

Before she can even finish her sentence, Silver interrupted by kissing her lips softly. Blaze ears perked up. The sensation was nice, and it lasted until Chloe was tugging on Silver's shirt. The white hedgehog parted away from his girlfriend, and looked down at his little sister.

"Are you two going to make babies later on?" She asked to them, sipping on a Slurpee that her mom bought for her and her sister, Adraine. Blaze and Silver looked at her, and they both started to blush.

"Not until were done with our college years!" Blaze shouted, looking at Silver's little sister innocently, "Besides, where did you get the idea that we'll be having babies?" Chloe blinked, and had her arms crossed behind her back.

"Oh, I was just thinking that it would happen," Chloe said, "I've seen some shows with Adraine that an eight teen year old has a baby in her stomach, and so I thought..." She looked up at them, and started to smile.

"I would be an aunt if you did now!" She exclaimed happily, smiling at them. Silver and Blaze started to blush, and looked at each other. Adraine heard her small sister's explanation, and started to cough fakely.

"Heh, what my dear little sister is trying to say is, that she has seen one of my favorite soap operas without me noticing her." Adraine said, letting her temper go down and hugging her sister. "That it's 14 DLSV, which means that it isn't for a small girl for you age."

Chloe smiled at her old sister, and nodded slowly. "I know. But I'm sure going to miss Blaze." She said sadly. Adraine nodded, and heard the announcement again. "_Three minutes until the plane of United Kingdom takes off._"

"Let's go." Adraine told her sister, grabbing her hand and walking away from the couple. Chloe nodded, and looked at Silver and Blaze one more time, until she went to the hallway to get to the plane. Blaze and Silver stood there, and there was an awkward silence.

"Well, this is it." Blaze said, sighing. "Call me once you reach there, okay?" Silver looked up, and smiled at his girlfriend. He nodded, and hugged her again. Blaze hugged back, and had a single tear falling down her cheek.

Once she saw Silver leave, and took a deep breath, and turned her head towards the others. Amy turned her head, and was the first one to comfort her. "You okay?" She asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Blaze nodded, and sniffed.

"Well, we should go back." Rouge said, "School is about to start in an hour. Thank Chaos they gave us a three-hour off in our first day of school." They all nodded, and were chatting and laughing. Once they went to the two cars, Blaze sat in the back, with only Cream and the rest of the girls, comforting.

"He'll be fine, Blaze."

"Don't worry about him, Blaze."

"Hun, he isn't breaking up with you. Just leaving."

"It's true. Don't get so depressed."

"I know how you feel, Blaze. Tails is gone for a whole _month_." Cream said, sighing and crossing her arms. Blaze nodded, and saw Knuckles turning on the car, and going towards the school.

=x=X=x=

_At School_

"Everything looks normal," Rouge said in home room, leaning against Amy, who was next to her. "And besides, I have my besties with me this time!" Amy nodded, but the frowned.

"Yeah, but I'm not in one of Sonic's classes." Amy groaned, placing her forehead against the desk, "Why?" Rouge shrugged her shoulders, and turned her head towards Blaze, who was also next to her, but on her right.

"So? Where you're going in first period?" Rouge asked, "I got Math, and this time, I swear that I'll get D+ and know what the word 'function' means by the end of this quarter!" Blaze looked up at her, and smiled slightly.

"I have Technology Advancements." Wave said, getting in their conversation, "What about you, Amy?" The pink hedgehog looked up, and sighed.

"I have History." She said, "Not with Sonic, but with Manic and Knuckles. Ugh! They suck at history! They don't know how the Chaos Emeralds came to existence!" Wave nodded, and chuckled nervously.

"Don't you guys think that it's sort of weird that Amy and I have the same gym class every year?" Cream asked, not joking. "Like seriously. Always with Mr. B. Must be a world record." She said in sarcasm, yawning.

The bell rang, and all students went to their seats. Once the teacher came in, it was a male hedgehog, which had glasses and was tall. "Hello class," He said, "My name is Mr. Hubert, and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the school year."

A student raised his hand. "Yes?" The teacher asked.

"Do you like parties?" The student asked, "Cause right now, there will be a loud siren in three, two, one-"

A loud booming sound outside the school, which frightened everyone, including the teachers. Rouge covered her sensitive ears, and went down her desk. Amy face palmed in embarrassment, and muttered herself.

Blaze just looked around, trying to find what the hell was happening. "I hope you like this!" The student shouted, "Seniors rule!" Rouge looked towards him, and had her eye twitch.

"Sonic, I thought he was going to drop that!" Amy shouted, "Blaze! Do you know about this?" Blaze nodded, and covered her ears.

"Yeah, from Silver. But I never thought that he'll do it!" Blaze shouted back, now hearing loud music outside the school and shouting. Amy nodded, but then the loud music from outside became louder. The girls took out their phones, and began to text.

_What the hell is that? ~ Rouge_

_It's called music, Rouge ~ Blaze_

_I know that! But why is it so loud?! It's hurting my ears! ~ Rouge_

_I know how you feel. ~ Wave_

_Amy, so you know anything about this? ~ Cream_

_Yeah, it's all Sonic's idea for the first day of school. Saying something about "For us Seniors, there must be a nice way to say 'Hello' to us." Heck, I even thought it was a bad idea! ~ Amy_

_Hm… Is Knuckle-head and what their faces are in it too? ~ Rouge_

_Yeah, Silver told me before he left, like _way _before. Though if the principle finds out they did it, they'll be suspended. ~ Blaze_

_Worse, expelled. ~ Cream_

_Oh my god, that would be so scary not going to school with my boyfriend ~ Amy_

_Hey, can I come in too? ~ Tikal_

_You know, this is your brother's stupid fault ~ Rouge_

_I know, don't even bother telling -_- ~ Tikal_

_I swear, if both my brothers get themselves in jail, I'm not bailing them out. ~ Sonia_

_Hey, Sonia. How's your home room? ~ Amy_

_Better than expected. Luckily, Tikal's with me all the way so I don't have to worry about our homework assignment! ~ Sonia_

_Lucky you! ~ Wave_

The music went down a bit, and there were a lot of people outside the school. Amy closed her phone along with the others, and opened the classroom's window. Once they opened it, they almost saw three quarters of the school outside the school building.

"What is going on?" Rouge asked, looking outside the window and seeing tons of people. She scoffed, and rolled her eyes. "I knew it, I knew it all along," The girls looked at her.

"What?" They all asked at the same time.

"They're singing without me!" Rouge told them, seeming angry, "Such vile people not inviting me to sing!" They all looked at her, and facepalmed from her outburst. Yup, was this school year going to be one of the bests this year.

=x=X=x=

"I can't believe you did that!" Amy exclaimed, putting one of her special pizzas, the Chili Dog Pizza, and placing it on Sonic's table. "With your stupid stunt, the school had to be out early!" Sonic rubbed his hands together, and smacked his lips.

"Yum, Chili Dog Pizza, my favorite!" He exclaimed, about to grab one but Amy snatched it quickly as possible. He looked at her in confusion, and Amy started to speak again.

"Listen to me!" She exclaimed, "Since you did… That, I'm not giving this pizza to you." She glared at him, and waited for his plead. Sonic just stared at her, and rolled his eyes.

"You think that'll stop me from getting my meal?" He asked to her, "Well, let me get something straight to you, I always have Blaze." He smirked at her, and shouted out at her. Blaze turned her head towards the blue hedgehog, and shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm on my break." She said, sucking on a Popsicle stick, "Go tell your girl. I'm busy." Sonic stared at her, and sighed. He turned his head towards Amy, and gave her a fake smile.

"Please?" He asked, giving her his best puppy eyes. Amy stared at him, and started to sigh. She placed the pizza at the table, ad skated away.

"Just because I love you." She said, going to the kitchen. Sonic looked at her, but then began to eat the pizza and glomped it all.

Tikal was measuring some flour, and was writing down something in her notebook. Rouge was helping Earl making pizza, while Cream was at a stool, texting on her phone. "Well, it's not that busy right now." Amy said, sighing and sitting the stool next to Cream.

Tikal nodded, and closed her book. She placed the flour in the cupboard, and took out her phone. Rouge wiped a sweat, and looked at the girls. They were in their phones, and that made Rouge want to use her. She did, and was sitting on the ground.

Earl, who was mostly quiet, looked at the girls with disappointment and shook his head. Blaze on the other head, was writing down her regular residents in the restaurant. Once she was done, she saw that it was almost quitting time.

She sighed in relief, and went to the employee's room. "Hey Amy! I'm leaving!" Blaze shouted, taking off her apron and placed it on her locker. Rouge went in the employee's room, along with the others. She took off her apron too, and took off her roller skates.

"Man, and too think, that it was going to be busy." Tikal said, taking off her skates. Cream nodded, but was in her phone way too much. "Just glad that we don't have no homework."

"Oh my god, if we have no homework this year, I'll be so happy I wouldn't ask anything else!" Rouge exclaimed, "Well, I would, like get a C in Math! Yeah! My goal is to get no more than a D+! And everyone knows how bad I am in that class!"

"Yeah, especially since its regular math, not advanced math." Cream said, "I'm just glad that the Mathlympics won't do ratios these times, last time, we were about to lose because of my lousy sense of ratios."

Tikal looked at her, and started to sigh. "Alright, girls. This is the first week were back from school. Since it's busy most of the time in weekends, we'll do shifts." Amy started to say, going inside the room. "Blaze, on Saturdays, you'll do the cash register."

"There goes my plans." Blaze said sarcastically, "Alright." She said.

Amy nodded, and headed towards the others. "Rouge, Tikal, both will work in the kitchen while me and Sonia take orders from the costumers."

"Hold up, this is on Saturday, right?" Rouge asked, seeming confused. Amy nodded to her. "Then when we'll take orders?"

"On Sunday." She replied, "You see, since we were Freshmen, we were working in the same job for over four years now, and the population in Emerald Mobious has been increasing recently. So we have to work one way or the other."

"So, who'll take over this place once we're going to college?" Blaze asked, "We can't just work here forever, "It's going to be October, people! And you know what that means!" Everyone stared at her, and saw Knuckles, Sonic, and Jet popping their heads in the door.

"We can finally go to…" Knuckles was asking, smiling, "Mystic Ruins?!" Blaze nodded, and checked her iPhone.

"Yeah, it seems that I have no plans like last year, or the last year before that, or the year before that…" Blaze said sheepishly, "So yeah, anyone got any plans on the 31st of October?" She asked to them.

"No. Not me." Amy said, "Though Sonic and I have to start planning on what to wear." She turned her head towards him, "I'm still going with Romeo and Juliet costume." Sonic stared at her, and shook his head.

"Nuh-uh! Let's be another thing!" Sonic exclaimed at her, "I am _not _going to wear tights in the cold!" Amy sighed, and looked down.

"I don't want to be the girl version of you!" Amy exclaimed, "It's hard enough that were wearing the same thing last year!" Sonic chuckled nervously, and smiled nervously.

"Man, what relation." Rouge said, "But, it's finally quitting time so… See ya." She walked towards the door, but then Knuckles grabbed her collar shirt. "Let me go!" She shouted.

"You still owe me from last week." Knuckles said, "Remember? Our little bet?" Rouge looked at him, and crossed her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Knuckles sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You're being such a diva right now." Rouge glared at him, and shook her head. Amy tilted her head, and headed towards Knuckles.

"What bet?" She asked.

The red echidna turned his head, and looked at the pink hedgehog. "Rouge here, made a bet with me at the mall." Knuckles said, pointing at the white bat. "She said this, and I quote-"

_Flashback_

_Rouge and Knuckles were sitting in the two chairs at the mall's food court, and both her slurping on a Slurpee. Once Rouge was done, Knuckles went to second. He saw how much Rouge was making fun of him, and frowned._

"_How about a bet?" He asked, smirking at her. "If I can drink the second cup of Slurpee and have a race with you, then you'll have to dress up as a boy at the first day of school?" _

_Rouge looked at him, and started to laugh. She smirked back, and nodded. "Yeah. And If I win, you'll dress up as a girl?" Knuckles looked at her, and started to laugh._

"_Ha! This is the most easiest bet I made in my life!" Knuckles exclaimed. "Alright, but don't cry when you lose, got it?" Rouge stared at him, and started to laugh._

"_That's the other way around."__ Rouge said, buying another Slurpee from the clerk. Knuckles paid his own after next to her._

_Both of them sat back to their table, and their extra-large Slurpee's, from the same flavor, cherry, were waiting for the two mobians to drink them. _

"_Ready…" Knuc__kles said, grabbing his Slurpee and placing a straw. Rouge got hers, and did the same. "Set…" He said slowly, ready to drink._

"_Go!"_

_They both started to drink the Slurpee quickly, and Rouge was in the lead. But before she was mid-way, she started to stop and grabbed her head. "Agh! Brain freeze!" She stopped for about twenty seconds, and Knuckles was already done once she went back._

"_You owe me." He smirked at her, laughing as he saw the expression on Rouge's face. Rouge just looked at him with disbelief, and started to groan as the Slurpee she just drank was giving her a stomach ache._

"_Can't believe it," Rouge said to herself, "I have to dress up as a guy." Knuckles laughed, and smirked again. Life was good as a male._

_End of Flashback_

"-and so today's the first day of school," Knuckles said, making a conclusion, "And Rouge was not absent, and she owes me. Big time." He turned his head towards her, and the white bat started to chuckle. Everyone was looking at her, and waited for her to say something. She rubbed the back of her head, and looked down guiltily.

"Alright," Rouge said, "I admit it. But I was going to do it, before I knew that there was a three hour delay _and _a two hour release because of you." Rouge explained, "So that doesn't count."

Knuckles looked at her, and crossed his arms. "So when are you going to do it?" He asked to her. Rouge looked at him back, and started to looked down, twiddling her fingers.

"I'll do it tomorrow," Rouge said, "Just give the boy's uniform, a wig, and I'll be ready." Knuckles nodded, and started to chuckle. Amy looked at her best friend, and started to laugh as well of seeing her friend dressing up as a boy.

Few minutes later, everyone was in the parking lot, getting ready to head back to the school dorms. Knuckles turned on his car, and started to back up with Sonic, Amy, Cream, Tikal, and Jet with him. Rouge turned on her car, only having Sonia and Blaze with her.

"Can't believe it," Sonia said, checking her phone. Rouge turned her head, and stopped at a red light.

"What? That you finally found it that Sally Acorn is a vegetarian?" Rouge asked, looking at her friend. Sonia shot her head, and looked at her.

"What? No! I can't believe that tomorrow, you're going to dress up as a guy!" Sonia explained to her, she then sighed, "Just like two years ago. Silver dressed up as Blaze in Halloween and Blaze dressing up as Silver."

The lavender cat blushed, and started to turn her head. "Okay, so it wasn't the best of the costumes, but at least we were dressed up, okay?" Rouge nodded, and went to the dorms before the gates were closed.

_Tomorrow… _Rouge thought, shivering at the thought, _I have to dress up as a guy… _She slumped down to her bed, still with her clothes on, and closed her eyes to go to sleep, with no homework.

**Yes! I am back! I will have to do a moment of silence for those people who are happy that I'm back.**

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

**Okay! So, I have a lot to say, and let me just say this… **

**HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY! Even though it was yesterday, and I wanted to apologize why it took so much for me to get things ready. Well first off, I was readinEg/watching one of Rumiko Takahashi's best work, like Inuyasha and Ranma ½. Personally, I like Ranma ½ better, since it's way funny and cute. I like Inuyasha too, because of its famous characters in it, also because I'm learning about horror (Reading the manga, Volume 35, here I go!) **

**So, I just wanted to say that thank for being so patient with me, and that I took forever to make just one chapter of Our Senior Year. Well, ciao for now! Also, forgive for my short chapter, I swear that the next one _might _be longer! (If I have the energy to do it -_-)**

**~MoonlightStar400**


End file.
